Redención
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort, se desato una ola expansiva que le dio a los magos y brujas la habilidad de tener súper poderes. En la actualidad, los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts lo tienen todo demasiado claro: quienes son los buenos, quienes los villanos y cómo ha de acabar la historia. Pero el mundo en el que viven va a mostrar su verdadera cara.
1. Prefacio

_Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores fueron derrotados en la primera guerra mundial por la Orden del Fénix. Tras la muerte del líder, una ola expansiva le otorgo a todos los magos y brujas la posibilidad de tener poderes, sin la necesidad de usar sus varitas. El mundo mágico se tuvo que reorganizar para enseñarles a todos los magos y brujas a utilizar sus nuevos poderes._

 _Cuando Harry Potter y su inseparable amiga de infancia, una muggle llamada Hermione Granger, ingresaron a Hogwarts, jamás pensaron que se tendrían que separar, ya que el sistema del colegio los clasificaban de acuerdo a la habilidad que tenían con sus poderes. Mientras Harry fue clasificado como Héroe, Hermione fue con el grupo de apoyo, o mejor conocido como "curritos", ahí conoció a Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas._

 _Con el paso de los años, Hermione empezó a ver a su mejor amigo como algo más, y esto con el tiempo le hizo saber que era amor" Pero Harry se enamoro de la chica más popular de Hogwarts, quien termino aceptando ser su novia. Se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley, una heroína de cabellera pelirroja, que tenía la posibilidad de controlar los aparatos electrónicos._

 _También conoció a quien sería su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, un joven que tenía la capacidad de crear fuego con las manos._

 _Mientras se encontraban cursando su sexto año en Hogwarts, Ginny mostró su verdadera identidad, declarándose como fiel seguidora del Señor Oscuro y decidió que ella continuara con lo que él no terminó, para así poder apoderarse del mundo mágico. Pero Harry no lo permitió. Él junto a sus amigos, tuvieron que unir fuerzas con Draco Malfoy para derrotar a la villana._

 _Al final, su novia se convirtió en su enemiga, su enemigo en su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga en su novia. Pero ¿todo seguirá igual?..._

* * *

Hola a todos! Sean bienvenidos a esta adaptación de la historia de Unade, quién me autorizo a adaptarla.

Sí, ya se, dirán que la he subido miles de veces y etc., pero verán que no es así. Solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, ya que les prometo que no los defraudaré.

Esto vendría a ser un mundo paralelo a la saga original y se darán cuenta que difieren en muchas cosas.

Esperaré un poco, pero esta noche ya arranco con el primer capítulo.

Sin más nada que decir, los quiere

Lumione

Esperaré un poco, pero esta noche ya arranco con el primer capítulo.

Sin más nada que decir, los quiere

 **Lumione**


	2. Te debo un favor

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy salió del despacho de la directora y se internó en los corredores del colegio, con su típico caminar enérgico y la mirada fija en alguna imagen violenta que sólo él veía, rumbo hacia el patio.

Las conversaciones se detenían discretamente a su paso, incluso hubo algunas miradas disimuladas hacia él. Muchos habían visto su último numerito y la noticia había corrido como una snitch. La prueba de que aquello tendría severas consecuencias, ya se encontraba rumbo a su casa. No se sorprendería que en estos precisos momentos su madre ya la estuviera recibiendo. Había sido adornada con elegante elocuencia, pero Draco sabía exactamente lo que hervía debajo de aquel civilizado estilo lingüístico: "un solo desliz más y estás expulsado". La nueva directora Minerva McGonagall se había hartado del fogoso carácter de Malfoy al fin.

Proyectar a Gregory Goyle envuelto en llamas hasta el otro del comedor no había sido exactamente una acción involuntaria, pero quizás había calculado mal la fuerza aplicada. El impacto del cuerpo, se había llevado por delante varios asientos del comedor, agregando a la amonestación con "destrucción del material escolar". Al menos esa tarde tenía turno en el Caldero Chorreante después de la escuela, así podría evitar lo inevitable un poco más: toparse con su madre y darle explicaciones.

Dobló en el pasillo de la izquierda mientras las conversaciones en él no cesaron y Draco de cierto modo lo agradeció. Le gustaba esa capa de mundanal ruido que evita que fijes la atención en algo concreto, además lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

Salió al patio del colegio un momento, se acercó a uno de los asientos que se encontraba afuera y se dejó caer. Acomodó la mochila a su lado y fijó su vista por el lugar.

Pudo ver a un grupo de gente cerca de la fuente, riendo, mientras una figura en el centro del grupo hablaba animadamente. Harry Potter, el estudiante más popular de la escuela. El coro de admiradores que había surgido alrededor de Potter no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo a ver la realidad. De haber estado atento, el incidente de aquella tarde no habría sucedido. Tras una mirada minuciosa no detectó cerca de él a la come libros que solía seguirlo

 **\- Disculpa Draco, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?**

Se volvió hacia la que hablaba, Hermione por supuesto, la única que se atrevía a acercarse. Debía reconocer que tenía bastante más valor que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

 **\- ¿No hay ningún otro asiento vacío?**

 **\- Te aseguro que no te hubiese molestado de no ser estrictamente necesario.**

Dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y retiró la mochila. Hermione murmuró un "gracias" y se sentó. Él procedió de inmediato a hacer obvio que la ignoraba al volver a posar sus ojos en el patio.

El grupito que rodeaba a Potter seguía charlando animadamente, mientras se dirigían hacia el interior. Lo que más le molestaba a Draco era que no podía odiar a Harry, porque era un chico jodidamente bueno. Y eso era un fastidio porque si Harry hubiese sido realmente un tipo creído, podría haberlo mandado a la mierda hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no. Harry insistía en ser amable con él a pesar de su mal carácter, en hablar con él por el pasillo y en incluirlo en las charlas con sus "amigos". Y parecía tener una tendencia insana a contarle sus asuntos privados...

 **\- ¿Por qué no estás con Potter? -** preguntó a la chica a su lado sin volverse hacia ella.

 **\- No me apetece. Además quería hablar contigo.**

Draco no preguntó de qué, sabía que ella le iba a explicar el motivo de todas maneras. ¿Por qué demonios la gente tenía esa manía de hablar hasta por los codos? La imagen de Gregory catapultado en llamas a través del comedorvcruzó su mente y sonrió involuntariamente.

 **\- Harry se está comportando raro estos últimos días. Es como si nunca estuviésemos juntos, su mente está en otra cosa, nunca conmigo. Hay ciertas cosas... La manera en que me habla, o la manera en que no me habla... No tratamos según qué temas supongo deberíamos tratar y siento que no hay pasión.**

Draco empezó a tantear los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de los auriculares.

 **\- Me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero supongo que no lo he querido ver hasta ahora -** continuó ella.

Draco se levantó y revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 **\- ¿Se lo has dicho a él? –** preguntó.

 **\- Por supuesto que no.**

 **\- Pues deberías hablar con él, no conmigo.**

Draco cogió la mochila y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos laterales. Hermione lo observó extrañada.

 **\- ¿Qué buscas?**

 **\- Mis auriculares.**

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio y luego alzó las cejas al percatarse de la implicación de esas palabras. Pasó su mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso a ir hacia la salida. Pensó que la conversación se había terminado, o al menos eso creyó él hasta que ella lo llamo. Se detuvo, giró de medio lado y la miró. Se podía notar a leguas que había buscado las palabras muy cuidadosamente.

 **\- No me ha acercado hasta aquí para hablarte de eso. En realidad quería decirte que lamento las consecuencias que puedan derivarse del incidente de hoy. -** dijo mirando a las hojas del árbol que se encontraba a un par de paso moverse, sin mirarlo a él.

Draco frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¡Por favor, no hables como la directora!**

Hermione dejo de mirar el árbol para así poder prestar su atención en él.

 **\- Lo siento, sólo quería que lo supieses y sé que no te gusta hablar. No sabía cómo decírtelo.**

Draco se obligó a relajar su gesto. De la misma manera que no podía obligarse a odiar a Potter, aún menos podía odiar a la come libros y después de todo, aquel había sido un mal día también para ella. No todos los días dos matones utilizan sus varitas y te cuelgan cabeza abajo del techo. Volvió su mirada hacia delante.

 **\- Mi madre me va a matar cuando vea la amonestación.**

Draco se sorprendió de haber dicho esas palabras. No era exactamente lo que quería haberle dicho a Hermione para calmarla pero funcionó. Ella usó un tono de genuina preocupación en la siguiente frase.

 **\- ¿Es grave?**

Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza. No quería poner sobre ella el peso de aquella carta.

 **\- A mi madre le va a dar algo.**

 **\- Puede que si se lo explicas...**

 **\- ¿Si le explico qué? ¿Qué le prendí fuego a un compañero y que lo catapulte a través del comedor? ¿Que lo hice a propósito y que no me arrepiento?**

 **\- Bueno, si lo describes así...**

Se quedaron en un compañeroso silencio por unos momentos.

 **\- Si te sirve de consuelo a mí me dieron ganas de aplaudirte, fue impresionante.**

Draco entonces hizo algo que le sorprendió a sí mismo: sonreír abiertamente. Se volvió hacia Hermione mostrando una sonrisa de depredador.

 **\- Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?**

A ella pareció gustarle aquel cambio.

 **\- Sí, Gregory merecía encontrarse con la horma de su zapato de una vez.**

 **\- ¿Entonces por qué no aplaudiste?**

Hermione desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando sintió vergüenza al recordar los hechos.

 **\- Estaba muy ocupada tratando de recuperar mi dignidad. Creo que no voy a volver a usar polleras en bastante tiempo.**

 **\- Eso sería una lástima.**

Ella se ruborizó levemente y Draco decidió volver a retomar su camino. Había esperado un regaño por parte de Hermione, su talante pacifista seguramente debería haberla empujado a ello, pero se alegró de equivocarse. Gregory estaba jodiendo a todo el mundo y alguien tenía que haber hecho algo hacía mucho.

Se volvió a detener unos metros más lejos de donde ella estaba. No era mucha la distancia pero estaba seguro que ella podía escucharlo desde donde estaba.

 **\- No pretendía empujarlo con tanta fuerza, sinceramente, supongo que perdí el control.**

Hermione se levantó y se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

 **\- Lo siento mucho Draco, de veras, por la parte de responsabilidad que me toca.**

 **\- Tú no empezaste aquello. Fue Gregory.**

 **\- De todas maneras, creo que aún no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Te debo un favor Draco, ven a pedírmelo cuando quieras.**

Él se volvió hacia ella. De repente había sentido su negro humor esfumarse, como el rocío al sol. Deseó de repente poder contarle a ella todo, su miedo, el cansancio, los horribles e interminables turnos en el Caldero, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la casa en la que vivía... Pero antes de llegar a tomar una decisión ella sonrió.

 **\- Ya no te molesto más. Cuídate.**

Draco vio como ella se adentraba en el colegio. Pensó en retenerla, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Para cuando admitió su deseo y aceptó seguirla Hermione ya se había ido.

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Gusto o no? ¿Continuo? ¿Voy a recibir el beso del Dementor?_ Ustedes deciden...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Me despido hasta la próxima

 **Lumione**


	3. Me pegó

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling** _._

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Draco se apartó un mechón de cabello con el antebrazo tratando de no tocarlo con sus manos cubiertas de aquella comida.

 **\- ¡Malfoy! ¡La orden de la mesa veintitrés! ¡Apurate!**

Draco miró sus manos sucias por un momento.

 **\- ¡Ahora va!**

Restregó brevemente sus manos en la toalla próxima antes de coger los platos, equilibrándolos a lo largo de los brazos y se encaminó a la mesa. La clienta miró el plato que puso ante ella con gesto despectivo.

 **\- He pedido Budín de Yorkshore** (1).

Draco la miró inexpresivo un momento.

 **\- Ahora mismo lo compruebo.**

Volvió a cargar el pedido sobre sus brazos y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Agarro la lista de pedidos y la revisó. Se había confundido.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Jodido idiota! ¿Cómo has confundido el Budín de Yorkshore con unos Bollos de Bath(2)?_

 **\- ¡Malfoy! ¡La mesa quince hace media hora que espera su pedido!**

Decididamente esa estaba siendo una mala, muy mala noche para él...

Cuando terminó su turno estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Tom lo había retado con esa forma tan sarcástica que usaba para hacerlo sentirse la última mierda del planeta. Por un momento deseó que aquel hombre lo echase de una maldita vez. Al menos él habría hecho todo lo posible y sería el fin de su sufrimiento.

 _¡Remátame de una vez!_

Se encamino a la chimenea, listo para irse a su casa. Fue en ese momento donde recayó en la cuenta de que su madre lo estaría esperando, y no feliz mente que digamos.

Como adivino su madre le estaba esperando cuando volvió. Su cara estaba cargada con esa mirada asesina que le decía que estaba en un serio problema.

 **\- ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia su sillón favorito, dándole la espalda.

 **\- He recibido una lechuza de la escuela hoy.**

 **\- Pues qué bien-** murmuró.

Su madre se acercó hacia él, lo tomo de su brazo y lo hizo levantar.

 **\- ¡No se te ocurra mantener esa actitud conmigo esta noche! ¿Sabes todo por lo que he tenido que pasar para conseguirte que no te enviaran a Durmstrang, si no a Hogwarts? ¿Y ahora, estas a punto de lanzarlo por la borda porque no puedes controlar tu temperamento?**

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con determinación el gesto de ira de ella. Había oído esa historia cientos de veces antes. Lo siguiente que haría ella era decirle que quería terminar como su padre.

 **\- ¡Por dios! Tienes el temperamento de tu padre. Es que ¿acaso quieres terminar en Azkaban como él?**

Justo en el blanco.

 **\- Al menos dime por qué lo hiciste.**

 **\- Me enfureció.**

 **\- ¡Por dios, Draco! ¿Qué he de hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que estás caminando por una delgada línea?**

 **\- Lo siento, no soy el perfecto angelito que te gustaría que fuese.**

 **\- ¡No me preocupa si eres perfecto! Simplemente no quiero que acabes como él.**

 **\- Puede que sea mejor que acabar como tú.**

Una vez más su maldito temperamento le había traicionado. Había actuado, o mejor dicho, hablado sin pasar por el filtro de la conveniencia social. La palma de ella hizo girarle la cara con violencia. El silencio posterior en el recibidor fue aplastante. Draco volvió su cabeza lentamente para encararla. Hubo un flash de miedo en los ojos de ella, y en ese momento él entendió por qué a ella le preocupaba que se volviese como su padre.

Draco se alejó de su madre y se desapareció.

Se apareció en un parque, el cual a esa altura de la noche estaba vacío. Empezó a caminar y fue en ese momento que se percató de dos cosas: no había agarrado su chaqueta en su afán por largarse y el golpe en la cara había empezado a dolerle mucho. Su madre era muy fuerte, pero no solía usar sus poderes. Pero cuando lo hacía, podía volverse tan firme como el granito cuando lo necesitaba. Creía notar una leve hinchazón en el pómulo, pero no quiso comprobarlo.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo, pero, de alguna manera, no se sorprendió cuando llegó a la fachada posterior de la casa de Hermione media hora después.

Observó el árbol magnífico que crecía en el jardín trasero y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de llamar a la puerta. Allí detrás debía estar la cocina y en alguna de las ventanas del piso superior debía dormir ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Rondar su casa? Su actitud puede que confirmase las habladurías de las que hacía eco la madre de ella. Retrocedió lentamente hasta topar con la acera contraria y se sentó en el bordillo.

A su pesar, Harry no había dudado en ir a buscarlo cuando lo había necesitado, Hermione no vacilaba a la hora de contarle sus pequeñas gracias y desgracias. Él a pesar de limitarse a escuchar y hablar lo mínimo posible parecía ser el consejero más deseado por ese par. ¿Qué demonios veían en él para considerarlo el mejor hombro en que llorar? Debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y hacer caer el peso de sus problemas sobre algún otro, pero había algo que lo separaba de ellos y sabía muy claramente qué era. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos lograría entender nunca lo que era tener un padre en la cárcel, que tu propia madre te pegase y te echase en cara cosas sobre las que no tenías ningún control, ni que tuviese que dejarse las horas y la juventud en un bar.

Jamás podrían entender cómo se sentía, ni sabrían cómo ayudarlo. Como mucho conseguiría su piedad, y piedad era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento. Por Merlín, ¡era un Malfoy! Y los Malfoy no necesitaban la piedad de nadie.

Y de repente surgió el milagro. En el piso superior se encendió una luz tras una de las ventanas, la luz discreta de una lamparita de noche, y una sombra se movió tras ella. Instantes más tarde la cortina fue apartada y Hermione abrió despacio los postigos. La chica observó el jardín y luego hacia la oscuridad más allá. Draco no estaba seguro de si lo había visto o no y dudó sobre si ponerse en pie o marcharse.

Ella salió al pequeño balcón de la venta, y se quedó apoyada en él, sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco con algunas decoraciones florares alrededor del cuello. Se subió al borde del balcón y quedo sentada en él. Le hizo un gesto al árbol que se encontraba frente a ella, quien estiró sus ramas hacia sus pies y Hermione se puso en pie en el posadero que le ofrecía. Se agarró a una de las ramas y el árbol se inclinó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Draco se puso en pie, observándola descender hacia la tierra, como si se hubiese tratado de una aparición. Ella posó los pies descalzos en el jardín y caminó hacia la valla.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la calle hasta que ella fijó la vista en sus ojos y pronunció su nombre.

 **\- ¿Draco?**

Él se acercó hacia la valla de madera que separaba el acogedor mundo de ella, todo hierba, flores y vida, del duro asfalto sobre el que él se sentaba hasta hacía un momento. Aquella valla separaba dos mundos, tan distintos que no podían coexistir... La mirada de ella recorrió todos los detalles del rostro de Draco. Le lanzó una mirada asustada.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?**

Él desvió la vista incómodo.

 **\- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí fuera?**

 **\- Lo sentí -** la oyó responder **-. He desarrollado un par de poderes más.**

Ella sonrió con un gesto de orgullo.

 **\- ¿Ya eres algo más que una ratona de biblioteca?**

Se arrepintió casi al momento de haberlo dicho, pero era tarde para retirarlo. Volvió los ojos hacia ella esperando ver un gesto de reproche, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

 **\- Draco, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?**

Él bajó la vista incómodo y Hermione supo que no le contestaría, al menos no en su estado anímico actual.

 **\- Pasa un rato si quieres, no tengo sueño y así me harás compañía.**

Ella abrió la puerta. Había un columpio que colgaba del magnífico árbol, Hermione se sentó en él y Draco optó por acomodarse contra el tronco. El jardín estaba plagado de luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar dándole un aire de cuento de hadas. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Hermione sabía que él tenía algo que contar, pero no iba a forzarlo a hacerlo.

 **\- Me pegó -** dijo al fin.

 **-¿Quién?**

 **\- Mi madre.**

Oyó a Hermione tomar aire sobresaltada. Dudaba que alguna vez la madre de ella hubiese alzado la mano en su contra.

 **\- Me lo merecía -** admitió **-. Dije algo que no fue muy acertado.**

 **\- No debería haberte pegado -** apuntó Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

 **\- No ha sido la primera vez. Se enfada a veces.**

Cuando levantó la vista de la hierba, Hermione lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó del columpio para ir a sentarse frente a él. Cuando deslizó su mano sobre la suya en una caricia él sintió primero algo parecido a la vergüenza por sentirse tan vulnerable en ese momento y al instante siguiente notó que un calor subía por todo su brazo partiendo del punto en que la piel de ella rozaba la suya. Hermione no dijo una palabra, alzó la otra mano hacia su mejilla izquierda y deslizó sus dedos sobre ella delicadamente. La piel protestó ante el leve contacto y Draco no quiso imaginar el aspecto que debía tener. Su madre tenía la mano muy dura a veces, literalmente. Sintió un alivio súbito.

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **\- He extendido mi capacidad para sanar más allá de las plantas. Ahora puedo afectar también a algunas personas.**

 **\- Eso bastaría para que fueses a parar al grupo de héroes.**

Ella sonrió afectada.

 **\- No me interesa, estoy bien donde estoy.**

 **\- Tienes suerte.**

Draco aferró con delicadeza la mano que ella había posado en su mejilla. Hermione supo que él nunca le daría las gracias, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero reconoció el gesto.

 **\- ¿Quieres quedarte? Puedo preparar la habitación de invitados. No creo que mi madre se oponga.**

Él se sintió tentado pero entonces reparó en la implicación total de sus palabras. Despertar a una madre amorosa en mitad de la noche, dar explicaciones, acostarse sin haberse dado una ducha, o humillarse usar una ducha ajena...

 **\- Debería volver a casa. Mi madre se preocupará… Y a pesar de todo es mi madre.**

Hermione asintió.

 **\- Si necesitas algo ven... A la hora que sea.**

Draco simplemente asintió y desaparecido.

Su madre estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá cuando Draco llegó a casa. Él conjuro una manta y la cubrió ignorando la botella de vino tinto junto al sofá. Deseó que ella fuese como era antes, antes de caer en la desdicha por lo que le ocurrió a su padre, antes cuando la sociedad la respetaba y sus amistadades la querían, antes... Cuando ella era fuerte, capaz y confiaba en sí misma.

Subió las escaleras para darse una ducha y meterse de una vez en la cama. Necesitaba que llegase de una vez la noche de aquel horrible día.

* * *

 ** _(1) Budín de Yorkshore:_** Buñuelo ligero y esponjoso, tradicionalmente hecho al horno y servido con rosbif

 ** _(2) Bollos de Bath:_** Densos, dulces y ricos, estos bollos rellenos de pasas y piel de fruta recubiertos de azúcar.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Bueno, he recibido algunas criticas de gente que quiere que la siga, así que ¡aquí esta!

Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo no lo modifique mucho, solo algunas partes, pero espero de verdad que fuera de su agrado. Como es una obra terminada, tenía pensado actualizarla los domingos ¿qué dicen?

Espero sus mensajitos!

Los leo en la próxima, con amor

 **Lumione**


	4. Amigo especial

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling** _._

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Hermione consiguió no bostezar mientras preparaba su desayuno. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y le costaba enfocar la vista. Lo de reprimir los bostezo casi se había convertido en un drama mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Su madre dejó su café en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

 **\- No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde despierta, cariño.**

Hermione alzó su mirada.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes...?**

La madre de Hermione, Jean, untó la mermelada en su tostada con aire totalmente inocente.

 **\- Tu amigo parece agradable, pero creo que es malo para el rendimiento escolar que hubieran elegido esas horas para una cita.**

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Lo que le faltaba... Su madre la había espiado. Le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

 **\- Nos estuviste espiando. No puedo creerlo -** dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

 **\- No exactamente -** dijo tranquilamente su madre **-. Te escuche levantarte y quise mirar si tenías un ataque de sonambulismo o estabas escapándote de casa, como haría cualquier adolescente con problemas insuperables.**

 **\- Claro... Y luego te quedaste a escucharnos.**

 **\- Pues no. Me metí en la cama, pero a la una de la mañana me despertaste cuando entraste otra vez. Por favor, eres una bruja, podrías utilizar un hechizo silenciador a tu ventana. La una de la madrugada no son horas para despertar a una madre trabajadora con una ventana chirriante.**

Hermione de repente se sintió mal por haber dudado de su madre.

 **\- Lo siento... Es que él tiene problemas y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Es muy reservado y no suele hablar de temas personales.**

Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

 **\- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?**

 **\- No estarás pensando que... ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Sabes que estoy saliendo con Harry!**

 **\- Sí, ya sé que están saliendo, que lo respetas muchísimo y que no harías nada a sus espaldas, pero tu otro amigo es lindo.**

Hermione trató de hacer obvia la actividad a que se dedicaba en ese momento: atender su desayuno, para disimular el nerviosismo que le había provocado aquel comentario, más que viniera de parte de su madre. Agarro el cartón frente a ella y procedió a echarse leche en los cereales tratando de mantener una pose de absoluta dignidad.

 **\- ¿Por qué insistes en llamar a Harry "mi amigo especial"? Es mi novio oficialmente -** comentó con tono orgulloso.

Su madre la observó con gesto condescendiente.

 **\- Cariño...**

Hermione le devolvió un gesto de autosuficiencia.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees? Porque iba a...**

 **\- ...Estás echando jugo de naranja en tus cereales** -dijo su madre.

Hermione sintió que su pose de dignidad iba a parar a un pozo y bajó la vista a lo que se suponía que era cereales con "leche", aunque es vez de ver a sus cereales sumergirse en un líquido blanco, lo estaba haciendo en uno anaranjado que tenía en su bol.

 **\- Oh, cielos, creo que estoy más cansada de lo que me parece.**

 **\- Y un poco nerviosa -** su madre le pasó la tostada que acababa de untar **.- Anda, come algo. Hoy lo vas a necesitar.**

Hermione odiaba que su padre llamase "amigo especial" a Harry. Era "su novio", no un simple amiguito con derecho a roce... y algún día creceremos y nos casaremos y seremos felices y...

Hermione siempre había soñado con eso desde que era pequeña. Pero en ese momento, delante de su "desayuno" de cereales naranja, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su pensamiento. Ella y Harry habían crecido ya, y las llamas de la pasión no los habían envuelto. Por eso sentía como si se tratase de un insulto personal el apelativo de "amigo especial" que su madre dedicaba a Harry, era como si ella hubiese fallado en algo en aquella relación. Pero lo que odiaba en realidad era la capacidad que tenía su madre para hacerla bajar de su nube y poner palabras a los pensamientos que ella no se atrevía a afrontar. Sacaba a flote todo lo que ella trataba de mantener oculto tras una cortina floreada y eso le resultaba muy inquietante.

 **\- ¿Mamá, tú crees que Harry y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos?**

Jean la miró fijamente.

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

Hermione se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en su tostada.

 **\- No lo sé, creo que falta algo.**

Su madre permaneció en silencio un momento, como pesando la respuesta.

 **\- Cariño, la amistad es algo muy importante para mantener una relación.**

 **\- ¿Entonces, por qué creo que falta algo?**

 **\- No lo sé, cariño. Creo que es algo que nadie más que tú se puede plantear. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el chico que vino a verte anoche?**

 **\- El chico que viste ayer se llama Draco Malfoy. Tenía un problema y supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso vino.**

Hubo un breve silencio y Hermione supo que había sorprendido a su madre con algo que no esperaba.

 **\- Vaya, no me imaginaba al hijo de Lucius así. ¿Suele meterse en problemas como su padre de joven?**

Hermione asintió.

- **Bastante, pero él me ayudó en el instituto.**

 **\- ¿Cuándo?**

 **\- Ayer. Goyle y su amigo me empezaron a molestar, él me defendió y se buscó una buena amonestación por eso.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? No pienso tolerar que ningún matón toque a mi hija.**

 **\- Lo siento mamá, supongo que se me fue de la cabeza. No tuvo mucha importancia.**

 **\- Debió tenerla si tu amigo se metió para defenderte.**

 **\- Oh, no creas. La peor parte creo que se la llevaron Gregory, Vicent y Draco. La directora McGonagall los va a mantener bajo detención una buena temporada.**

 **\- Eso espero. No me gusta que una panda de matones se muestre por el instituto.**

 **\- Hay muchos así. Se meten con el grupo de curritos, es como una tradición estúpida. Me avergüenza un poco reconocer esto, pero creo que ahora que saben que Draco está dispuesto a llevarse una amonestación por defenderme ya no van a meterse conmigo.**

Hermione se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento. Su madre le dio vueltas al café con gesto pensativo.

 **\- Creo que ese chico te... aprecia mucho -** a Hermione no se le escapó que su madre había estado a punto de decir "quiere" **-. Espero que no haya heredado el carácter de su padre.**

Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **\- Que su padre era bastante problemático, con sus enemigos y con sus aliados, pero eso no significa que él vaya a comportarse igual. No hay que juzgar a la gente por acciones que ellos no han realizado.**

 **\- En eso estamos de acuerdo.**

Su madre le dirigió una mirada preocupada por encima de su café.

 **\- De todas maneras, no sabes bien el tipo de líos en que se metió la familia de ese chico. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Sé que es difícil para alguien joven confiar en alguien más mayor, pero tenemos algo de experiencia en la vida que les podría ser útil. Ten cuidado cariño, por favor.**

 **\- No te preocupes mamá. Tendré cuidado y creo que puedo confiar en Draco.**

 **\- Y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero espero que pidas ayuda si la necesitas.**

Hermione sonrió. Estaba convencida de tener a la mejor madre del mundo. Por un momento, un fragmento de la conversación de la noche anterior se coló en su mente y trató de imaginarse a su madre levantándole la mano con violencia. Aunque trató de superponer a la persona con el gesto, ambos se rehuían y no logró juntarlos ni por un momento.

 **\- Creo que hoy voy a necesitar un poco de café.**

 **\- Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre que queden tan tarde para hablar, no pueden mantener ese horario sin que su rendimiento escolar se resienta.**

 **\- No habíamos quedado en vernos mamá. Fue casual.**

Su madre le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias mientras le servía una taza de café no demasiado cargada.

Cuando Hermione bajó los escalones del acceso de su casa, Harry ya la estaba esperando junto al pie de la misma. Harry... Tal vez debería hablar con él sobre su relación, pero ahora parecía que había algo más importante que tratar: los problemas de Draco Malfoy. Varias veces durante la conversación de esa mañana con su madre se había sentido tentada de pedirle consejo a ella, pero a pesar de que Draco no se lo había prohibido, Hermione sospechaba que él le había contado temas muy personales que no solía compartir con nadie y seguramente no le apetecía que ella los divulgase. Además los adultos no sabían lo que era intervenir con discreción y Draco era el hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, algo que casi nadie de aquel mundillo pasaba por alto. Harry caminó hasta ella y le agarro la mochila.

 **\- Trae, ya te la llevo yo.**

 **\- Puedo llevarla yo, Harry.**

 **\- Ya lo sé, pero tengo súper fuerza. ¿Está bien que tú te aproveches de eso, no?**

Hermione sonrió. Harry era realmente un buen chico.

 **\- Gracias.**

 **\- Tienes cara de sueño.**

 **\- Sí, anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde, visitas inesperadas...**

 _Muy bien traído el tema, Hermione... Así como casual._

 **\- Por cierto, esta tarde he quedado con Teddy. ¿Te apetece venir?**

 _¡¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por esas visitas?! Mi gozo en un pozo..._

 **\- ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer tú y Teddy?**

 **\- Jugaremos a algo, seguramente.**

 **\- No creo que pueda ir, tengo bastantes deberes que hacer y tengo que ayudar a mi madre.**

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Harry, señal de que estaba pensando cómo abordar la siguiente frase.

 **\- Mione...Deberías estar en el grupo de héroes, con nosotros.**

Hermione bajó la vista.

 **\- Harry, por favor, no quiero que me trasladen al grupo de héroes.**

 **\- ¡Pero** **Hermione! ¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser que tus poderes se descontrolen?**

Hermione lo miró enarcando las cejas.

 **\- ¿Curar? ¿Que se me descontrole eso? ¿Qué puedo provocar? ¿Erradicar la epidemia de gripe de este año? Por favor...**

 **-** **Hermione, lo digo en serio. Si veo que corres el más mínimo peligro haré lo que deba.**

Hermione no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que se calló y Harry se apresuró a llenar el vacío silencioso que se había formado.

 **\- Por cierto ¿quién te visito tan tarde anoche?**

 _¿Ahora lo preguntas? Ajs... ¿Se lo digo o no?_

 **\- No fue exactamente una visita, fue un encuentro como casual...**

 **\- ¿Un encuentro casual en tu casa?**

 **\- No, mira, en realidad esa visita, que no era una visita, era de momento alguien casual que pasaba por allí, pues estaba paseando por la zona, pero casualmente, y le invito a pasar ¿sabes? pero sólo estuvimos hablando un rato en el jardín.**

La rapidez con que Hermione soltó todo aquello le confirmó a Harry que había algo de interés en aquella historia.

 **\- Hablando ¿con quién?**

 **\- Pues, eh... Con Draco.**

 **\- Con... ¿Draco?**

 **\- Sí. Uy mira, las camelias ya han florecido.**

 **\- ¿Con Draco Malfoy?**

 _Táctica de distracción fallida, ajs..._

 **\- Sí.**

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 **\- Yo creía que la compañía humana le producía urticaria.**

Hermione resopló aliviada. Por lo menos Harry no se comportaba como un novio celoso.

 **\- Pues estuvimos hablando hasta bastante tarde.**

 **\- ¿Y de qué hablaron?**

 **\- Tiene problemas bastante serios. Alguien...le...pegó.**

Harry frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Gregory?**

 **\- No, fue alguien lo bastante fuerte como para provocarle una fisura en el hueso del pómulo.**

 **\- ¿Alguien capaz de dejarle una marca en la cara Draco Malfoy? ¡Tengo que conocer a ese hombre!**

 **\- ¡Harry! Esto no es para reir.**

 **\- Perdón, perdón, tienes razón... Sólo bromeaba... ¿Sabes quién fue?**

 **\- Eh... Eh... bueno, parecía bastante reacio a contármelo. Por favor, no le comentes que hemos estado hablando de este tema.**

 **\- Espero que al menos hubieras avisado al centro sanitario para que se encargasen de él. Una fisura en el hueso... ¡Vaya golpe!**

Hermione negó.

 **\- No fue necesario. Yo ya me encargué.**

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño.

 **\- Hermione, creo que eso que haces es peligroso. No deberías usar tus poderes si no te han enseñado a controlarlos. Podrías haberle hecho daño o haberte hecho daño a ti misma.**

 **\- ¿Qué daño puede hacer curar a alguien?**

 **\- No lo sé, Hermione, pero los poderes son algo que pueden arrastrarte en contra de tu voluntad, esto que haces es peligroso. Deberías hablar con la directora McGonagall y que te re ubiquen para...**

Hermione lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

 **\- No me apetece trasladarme al grupo de héroes. Estoy bien donde estoy y, de momento, no me apetece hacer públicos mis nuevos poderes. Así que por favor, respeta eso.**

Sólo había dos personas que sabían de sus nuevos poderes: Harry y, desde la noche anterior, Draco. Ni siquiera su madre lo sabía porque Hermione sabía lo que diría: trasladarla al grupo de héroes de inmediato. Y Hermione no se veía con ánimos de codearse con los que hasta hacía nada la empujaban por los pasillos y la llamaban currito en tono despectivo.

Llegaron hasta la esquina principal, donde el auto bus Noctambulo hizo acto de presencia, dando por concluida la charla.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Solo quiero agradecer a las personas por leer la historia. Ya lleba un total de más de mil lecturas, lo cual me sorprende demasiado.

Espero que les haya gustado como así también sus mensajitos!

Los leo el próximo domingo, con amor

 **Lumione**


	5. ¿Qué me hiciste?

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling** _._

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

El viaje en el autobús Noctambulo supuso una agonía para Hermione. Su lucha contra el sueño empezó a tomar tintes épicos. Viajar en autobús siempre la había relajado, aunque aún no entendía el motivo. Había pensado mantenerse anclada al mundo gracias a una conversación distendida con Harry, pero él se había alejado y se había puesto a hablar con Ronald, el chico nuevo. Se encontraban calculando las jugadas que iban a desplegar esa tarde contra los rivales que habían encontrado. Cosas de chicos... Hermione no se vio con energías suficientes como para buscarse otra conversación así que se volvió hacia el paisaje exterior. Vio pasar a los autos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel autobús. Si alguien prestara más atención de la vida que tenía, se daría cuenta que por sus calles iba un autobús de tres pisos y de un colorido color azul.

Al entrar en el autobús, Hermione había tratado de ver la cara de Draco, pero él la mantenía oculta bajo esa cortina de cabellos que tan entrenada tenía en esconder sus rasgos, mientras miraba por la ventanilla con su gesto habitual de "no molestar a menos que se busque una muerte horrenda".

En algún momento, por su mente empezó a pasar una imagen de pequeñas luciérnagas, que empezaron a formar el abecedario. Fue cuando Hermione supo que se había dormido. Rio en sueños cuando las luciérnagas se juntaron con unas mariposas y crearon unas coreografías muy extensas y complicadas.

Y entonces, estos desaparecieron y se hizo de noche. Una noche cálida con una luna de un hermoso gris, en un cielo sin estrellas,... Hermione vio cómo una silueta se enfocaba ante ella y supo que se trataba de Draco antes de que se hubiese acabado de definir. Estaba de perfil y sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro. Se encogía dentro de su cazadora y Hermione supo que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. Entonces algo retumbó dentro de Hermione, como el golpe de un tambor filtrado a través del tacto. Algo había golpeado el suelo con suficiente fuerza como para estremecerla. Hermione bajó la vista y vio la pequeña gota de sangre. Su choque contra el suelo era lo que la había sacudido. Hermione alzó la vista siguiendo la ruta que debía haber seguido al caer y se encontró con la barbilla de Draco. Vio entonces la sangre goteando de su rostro y el corazón le dio un vuelco... Algo lo había herido de nuevo. Hermione alargó la mano para apartar esa maldita cortina de cabellos. Quería llegar hasta las heridas que había debajo...

- _"¡Buenos días Hogwarts! Bienvenidos a otra luminosa mañana con cielos despejados y temperaturas moderadas..."_

Hermione dio un respingo cuando Harry la tocó.

 **-** **Hermione** **, ya hemos llegado.**

Ella se apresuró a disimular que se había quedado dormida.

 **\- Ah, creo que hoy el Jordan se esmeró en usar el amplificador, me ha dado un buen susto...**

 **\- Sí, yo también creo que lo hizo.**

Hermione se puso en pie y caminó tras Harry. Pasó junto al asiento de Draco y no quiso volverse hacia él, a pesar de que aún notaba su corazón latiendo desbocado. Él estaba esperando que todo el mundo bajase para hacer lo propio, su comportamiento habitual. La voz de Snape llegaba hasta el interior del autobús.

\- _"Y ya que estamos en el final del semestre, déjenme recordaros que las entradas para la gala de promoción salen a la venta hoy. Este año tenemos como tema "Un cuento de hadas", así que desplieguen su imaginación. Y ahora, con las noticias de la mañana. Quienquiera que fuese el que saboteó las regaderas ayer, la directora McGonagall quiere verlos en su despacho. Dice saber quiénes son y que le da pereza ir a buscarlos. Mañana Los Fantastic Fliyers, realizarán una exhibición en el gimnasio..."_

Hermione siguió a Harry hacia el exterior, tras ella había alguien, pero su posición en el universo parecía de repente haberse limitado a esa fila de personas en aquel pasillo antinatural. El mundo parecía querer huir de ella y el espectáculo de las luciérnagas bailarinas que contemplaba unos minutos antes, le pareció en ese momento tan real, como aquello que estaba viviendo. Estaba sucediendo algo extraño dentro de su percepción. Atribuyó la sensación al cansancio pero, de repente, sintió que algo había fijado su atención en ella, concretamente en su nuca. Estaba admirando su piel. Fue tan vívido como si le hubiesen acariciado el nacimiento del cabello con los dedos. Pero nada físico la estaba tocando... Se volvió para saber quién demonios la estaba palpando con el pensamiento y al hacerlo, su capacidad de movimiento la traicionó y su pie no tocó el escalón donde debería haberlo hecho. Cayó hacia adelante y su pensamiento inmediato fue: "Menos mal que no llevo falda". Cerró los ojos y... se quedó suspendida en el aire. Alguien había utilizado un hechizo de levitación para frenar su caída. Hermione se volvió, cuando una mano la agarró por la cintura y la ayudó a equilibrarse. Draco... La miraba con gesto frío, casi de obvio fastidio, pero Hermione pudo notar algo más.

 _Tienes mala cara,_ _Hermione..._

 **\- ¿Qué?**

Él la soltó y Hermione se apresuró a bajar del autobús para apartarse de su camino. Lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Harry se había vuelto hacia ella.

 **\- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **\- N... No lo sé, creo que he tropezado.**

 **\- ¿Estás bien?**

 **\- Sí... Oye Harry, ¿Draco ha dicho algo ahora?**

 **\- No.**

Hermione sintió un sudor frío caer por su espalda.

 _Esto se me está descontrolando..._

El día pasó tediosamente lento para Hermione. Pociones, Transformaciones, Historia de la magia...

Hermione trató de mantener la atención en lo que estaba relatando el profesor, pero tras tres horas de clase, eso ya le resultaba imposible. Poco a poco, su mente se desconectaba de los sonidos que pronunciaba aquel adulto y los convertía en una cantinela desacompasada que hubiese podido pasar por el canto del apareamiento de la ballena jorobada con las revoluciones muy reducidas.

Luego vino el curso electivo (Hermione había escogido Runas Antiguas). La profesora Bathsheda era una entusiasta de la materia. El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases de la mañana, retumbó haciendo volver a Hermione al presente de forma violenta. Tomó nota apresuradamente de lo último que había oído decir a la profesora sin estar segura de a qué se refería exactamente y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

Se acercó a su mesa especial de Gryffindor, donde ya la esperaban Dean, Neville y Luna, pero no había rastro de Harry. Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor y lo vio hablando con Ronald.

 **\- Parece que Harry hizo una muy buena amistad con Ronald -** comentó Luna.

Hermione asintió.

 **\- Es un buen tipo. Supongo que Harry por fin ha encontrado alguien con quien desahogar sus súper poderes sin tener que ir pisoteando a curritos. Con nosotros no puede jugar a las cosas que le gustan sin hacernos daños o reprimirse mucho.**

 **-¿Acaso no te va bien con él?**

Hermione abrió la boca escandalizada.

 **\- ¿Pero qué dices? Me va estupendamente con Harry. Es el mejor amigo que puedo tener y es un encanto.**

Dean se coló en la conversación.

 **\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué** **Hermione** **va a dejar a Harry?**

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- Ah, creí haber oído eso.**

 **\- ¡Pues has oído mal! -** replicó.

Luna miró fijamente a Hermione con su gesto inexpresivo habitual, tras unos instantes desvió la vista hacia Harry y tras unos momentos más observación, pareció encontrar más interesante un guisante de su plato que él. Hermione trató de imitarla y fijó la atención en su comida. Ya no estaba segura de sí su estado de nerviosismo sólo era debido al cansancio o si la visita de Draco la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver. La imagen de Warren mirándola y los rosales creciendo tras él acudieron a su mente de repente.

De repente, lo notó de nuevo: una mirada que tocaba su figura. Supo que era él, que la estaba mirando. Hermione alzó los ojos lentamente hacia el lugar apartado de la mesa de Slytherin que Draco se había asignado a golpe de palabra hiriente y miradas amenazantes. Sus cabellos caían por delante de su rostro, como siempre, pero debajo se aquel flequillo ella vio que la estaba mirando y sintió que estaba enfadado. Hermione pudo notar como todo el mal humor de Draco se desplegaba a su alrededor como algo tangible.

 _¿He hecho algo malo?_

Draco alzó la cabeza lentamente para hacerle obvio que la mirada y el gesto iban dirigidos a ella. El desconcierto de Hermione era tan grande que ella creyó por un momento que él podría sentirlo con la misma claridad. Ambos mantuvieron una lenta mirada hasta que de repente Harry se coló en la línea visual para sentarse frente a Hermione y el lazo que parecía unirles se cortó.

 **\- ¿Nadie se apunta esta tarde a un par de partiditos conmigo y con Ronald?**

Harry sonreía, risueño, y parecía totalmente ajeno al duelo de voluntades que se había librado ante sus propias narices. Hermione se obligó a enfocarse en él, para tratar de ignorar el enfado de Draco que aún flotaba por la cafetería, como una nube amenazante.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Neville dejó por un momento su plato de comida para contestar a Harry.

 **\- Me temo que pensar en sus rudos juegos, me hace sudar con antelación. Permaneceré alejado de ellos si no les importa.**

 **\- ¿Y tú** **Hermione** **?**

Ella negó.

 **\- Ya te comenté esta mañana que no puedo. ¿Además, qué iba a hacer en el terreno de juego? ¿Arreglar los parterres que lo bordean?**

 **\- Si hay algún lesionado puedes... ¡Ey!**

Hermione miró fijamente a Harry por si el pisotón que acababa de propinarle no había sido suficientemente explícito.

 **\- Así que** **Hermione** **podría hacer algo en caso de que hubiese un lesionado -** comentó Luna distraídamente. Pero cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta fue mirando a Hermione a los ojos **.- ¿Qué podrías hacer con un lesionado?**

Hermione no supo qué contestar así que optó por dedicarse a su alimentación dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Después del almuerzo, el grupo de curritos tenía Corte y Confección de Traje Heroico. Por su lado, el grupo de héroes de primer curso tenía previsto sufrir una clase de Entrenamiento Físico Extremo. Fue cuando Hermione y Harry se separaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases cuando ella notó que Draco la seguía y no quiso girarse a averiguar el motivo.

¿Qué me estás haciendo rato de biblioteca?

No le había puesto palabras a esa pregunta, era más bien un sentimiento de amenaza y desconcierto lo que emanaba del pensamiento de Draco, pero fue demasiado para el vapuleado ánimo de Hermione. Perdió el autocontrol y corrió refugiarse en el aula. Luna se volvió hacia ella al verla llegar con tanta prisa. Hermione buscó una excusa rápida.

 **\- Creí que llegaba tarde.**

Luna enarcó las cejas.

 **\- Aún no ha sonado el timbre.**

 **\- ¿No? No me había fijado.**

En ese momento resonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases y la profesora entró en el aula. Fue cuando Hermione notó su fallo. Se había olvidado el material en la taquilla. Levantó la mano.

 **\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?**

 **\- Lo siento, he olvidado mi material de costura en el comedor. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?**

La profesora le dirigió una mirada severa.

 **\- Señorita Granger, la noto un poco distraída hoy, ¿se encuentra bien?**

 **\- Oh, sí. Sólo estoy cansada. Lo siento mucho.**

 **\- Vaya y procure no tardar.**

Hermione salió al pasillo del colegio. Estaba casi desierto, solo algunos chicos de primer año se encontraban por los pasillos. Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor resoplando por su falta de estrategia y su escasa calma.

 _Hermione_ _querida, tienes que ser más tranquila...No tomarte las cosas tan a pecho._

El silencio de aquel lugar era antinatural. Era increíble que hasta hace unos momentos hubiera albergado a tantos estudiantes. Hermione recién tomaba conciencia de la enormidad de ese lugar. Vio en su mesa sus material, llegó hasta ella y suspiro aliviada que nadie se la hubiera llevado. Hermione tomó el costurero, la bolsa con las telas y se alejó de ahí. Doblo hacia las escaleras y se encontró de golpe con un pecho y un cuello que supo, incluso antes de alzar la vista hacia su rostro, que pertenecían a Draco.

No gritó, pero no le faltaron ganas. Cuando su mirada topó con su rostro, lo primero que la asaltó fue su gesto de enojo profundo. Hermione agarró con fuerza sus posesiones y trató de no desviar la vista. Él se acercó hasta acorralarla contra una pared.

 **\- Muy bien ratón de biblioteca, me gustaría que me contases qué me hiciste ayer.**

La voz de él era tensa y su mirada parecía haber perdido todo rastro de simpatía que alguna vez hubiese podido reflejar. A ella le costó encontrar su voz.

 **\- ¿No deberías estar en clase, Draco?**

 **\- No cambies de tema. ¿Qué me hiciste?**

 **\- ¿Hacerte? Nada...**

Draco frunció el ceño alzó la mano y la descargó contra la pared, junto al rostro de Hermione.

 **\- Mira Granger, pocas veces he confiado en alguien y casi siempre me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Ayer me hiciste algo. ¿Qué me hiciste?**

Hermione sintió que estaba punto de derrumbarse y la voz le tembló.

 **\- Sólo, me limité a cerrar la fisura del hueso. Nada más...**

Él se quedó un momento mirándola con tal intensidad que ella pensó que podría atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada y después continuar, en una línea de destrucción, con pared…

 **\- Me has hecho algo más, Granger. Puedo sentirte, puedo sentir lo que sientes...**

Hermione nunca había notado su espacio personal tan agredido como en aquel momento. Calculó que la distancia entre sus rostros debía ser de unos escasos treinta centímetros, y nunca le había parecido tan escasa esa medida. Y, como si él pudiese leerle el pensamiento, redujo el espacio que separaba sus rostros a apenas un palmo escaso.

 **\- ¿Quieres saber lo cerca que me atrevo a estar de alguien realmente?**

Draco aferró la cintura de Hermione y la apego a su cuerpo. Ella sintió su boca de repente seca. Sabía que no era la única capaz de sentir la presencia y estado de ánimo del otro. En cierta manera, Draco había leído sus pensamientos, o más bien, sus sentimientos.

 **\- Sólo quería ayudarte... No sé qué te he hecho pero no fue mi intención, te lo juro. Puedo sentirte cuando estás cerca, pero no era mi intención. Sólo quería ayudarte...**

Él la observó durante un largo momento, como si tratase de calibrar su palabras. Finalmente le dio un respiro y se alejó unos centímetros, soltando su cintura.

 **\- ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a esto que haces?**

 **\- No... No lo sé... ¿Telepatía? ¿Empatía extrema?**

 **\- Se llama "Ocultación consciente de poderes" y es ilegal.**

 **\- Yo... Yo... No quiero ir a la clase de héroes.**

 **\- Deberías recurrir a alguien antes de que sea tarde. Por otro lado, no soporto a los que tocan mentes. Mantente alejada de la mía.**

Draco se apartó definitivamente de ella y se hizo a un lado brindándole una ruta de huida.

Hermione trató de recuperar su compostura y calma en el camino hacia su clase. Podía imaginar a Draco, no, sentirlo tras ella, observándola en mitad del pasillo. La sensación permaneció hasta que llegó frente a la puerta del aula. Entonces ella sintió cómo él desprendía la atención de ella y se alejaba. Cuando al fin tuvo ese momento de intimidad, Hermione se detuvo y se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse antes de entrar en el aula. El aire pasó a trompicones por su cerrada garganta y le costó bastante reducir la fuerza de sus temblores.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Solo quiero agradecer a las personas por leer la historia. Ya lleva un total de 946 lecturas, 37 seguidores y 8 comentarios, lo cual me sorprende demasiado.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Que levante la mano quien pensó que iba a haber un beso jajajaja. Hasta yo me lo plantee, pero sería como aburrido que de entrada hubiera beso, así que se me aguantan y esperan unos capítulos más (no me crucien porque se quedan sin obra)

Espero sus comentarios.

Los leo el próximo domingo, con amor

 **Lumione**


	6. Excusa

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling** _._

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

En los siguientes días Hermione dejó de intentar hablar con Draco, de tropezarse con él en las esquinas, de sentarse con él en la cafetería y de dirigirle miradas de interés y sonrisas. Y Draco, sorprendentemente, empezó a echar de menos a la hippie loca que lo perseguía para interesarse por su vida. Pero sus días y sus noches estaban convirtiéndose en algo tan frenético que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Su madre había caído en la depresión, llevándola hasta el punto de que se convirtiera en una alcohólica, y que además, últimamente le levantara la manos. Parecía que ya no quedaba rastro de aquella mujer que un tiempo atrás fue, había dejado de hablarle a su hijo, y si lo hacía era solamente para recriminarle algo. A Draco no le dolía los pocos golpes que su madre le daba, si no el ver como estaba perdiendo a su madre.

Las horas muertas eran lo peor. Draco se había llegado a plantear el conseguir un segundo trabajo para tener una buena excusa por la cual evitar el estar en casa. Además, eso le ayudaría a no pensar. Los estudios tendían a mantener la mente de Draco ocupada durante las horas en las que no estaba trabajando pero, aun así, en ocasiones el agotamiento no lo sumía en un sueño inmediato y en esos escasos momentos rememoraba una conversación bajo un árbol para a cunar su mente. No recordaba qué se habían dicho aquella noche, pero aún sentía presente el frescor de las ramas del árbol, la paz que se respiraba en aquel jardín y los pies descalzos de Hermione sobre la hierba...

Esa mañana se despertó cuando oyó el ruido de algo caer en la cocina y romperse. Draco se levantó de un brinco y bajó hacia la planta baja. Su madre estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera y el suelo estaba sembrado de cristales que debían haber formado en algún momento la estructura de una botella vacía. El miró la escena desde la puerta en ropa interior.

 **\- Mamá...**

 **\- ¡Lárgate!**

 **\- ¿A dónde quieres que me largue?**

 **\- A donde sea...**

 **\- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Draco sabía lo que había pasado, que no quedaba licor en la casa, pero quería oírselo decir a ella. Era bastante poco habitual que su madre bebiese tan temprano, generalmente a esas horas estaría durmiendo aún. Se fijó en la ropa de ella, aún no se había quitado el abrigo.

 **\- Mamá ¿de dónde vienes?**

 **\- No es asunto tuyo.**

Él se quedó callado y aquel silencio fue pesando cada vez más alrededor de ellos hasta que de repente ella se volvió hacia él y le rugió.

 **\- ¡He dicho que te largues! ¡Tú simple presencia me enferma!**

Él le sostuvo la mirada fríamente.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has perdido dinero con tus apuestas? ¿Quieres que te preste algo de mis ahorros para ir a beber en algún bar de mala muerte?**

Narcisa se acercó antes de que Draco pudiera parpadear, solo cuando sintió un crack y el dolor en unos de sus brazos, fue consciente de que su madre lo había agarrado y le había torcido el brazo contra la pared. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

 **\- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, malnacido!**

Draco quiso lanzarle una respuesta sarcástica, pero el dolor le impidió concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando ella lo soltó para largarse. Draco se aferró la mano y trató de hacer remitir el dolor físico y el otro. Había algo astillado dentro de su muñeca, de eso no tenía duda alguna, y se estaba hinchando.

Trató de recordar las veces que su madre había jugado con él, que había cantado para él. Ahora todo aquello parecía muy lejano, como si le hubiese pasado a otro niño.

Draco salió de la cocina rumbo hacia su cuarto, donde mientras se encontraba en la labor de vestirse y hacer la mochila con una sola mano, pensaba en lo más conveniente para hacer. Draco sabía que le convenía visitar a un medimago ya que no podía utilizar la varita con la mano herida. Pero ir a uno significaba dar explicaciones, y aquello no había sido un golpe, era una torsión violenta, algo que un profesional detectaría fácilmente. Luego se había planteado recurrir a la enfermería del instituto, pero con sus antecedentes era muy posible que la directora McGonagall considerase que se había vuelto a meter en pelea y eso significaría una expulsión inmediata... Y volver a enfrentarse a su madre.

 _Redención_

Ronald, la nueva adquisición del grupo de héroes, había revolucionado a la mitad del instituto. Había conseguido que les diesen permiso para utilizar el estadio de la escuela para jugar un auténtico partido de capturar la bandera, una costumbre que se había perdido hacía años y que de repente parecía haber resucitado de la nada. Los estudiantes del grupo avanzado de héroes habían corrido en tropel a apuntarse y aquel había sido uno de los temas de conversación preferidos entre los chicos por los pasillos.

Debido a eso Hermione, Luna, Dean y Neville creían que Harry volvería a ausentarse de su mesa a la hora del almuerzo ese día. Seguro que él y el resto de héroes que formarían su equipo tenían miles de estrategias que plantearse. Por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando Harry se sentó con ellos y, un momento más tarde, Ronald lo hizo también.

Durante aquella comida Hermione entendió por qué todo el mundo tenía en tan alta estima a Ronald. Era encantador, tenía una forma de hablar con la gente que hacía parecer que lo único importante en ese momento para él eras tú. Eso y sus encandilantes ojos azules solían hacer el resto.

 **\- Así que te gustaría montar una clínica veterinaria...**

Hermione asintió.

 **\- Es una de mis posibilidades, pero barajo otras.**

 **\- ¿Y no has considerado unirte al grupo de héroes?**

 **\- La verdad, es que me siento más a gusto entre los curritos.**

Ronald alzó sus rubias cejas en un gesto afectado.

 **\- Te entiendo. En ocasiones el grupo avanzado se comporta de forma soberbia y despectiva con algunos. Incluso entre ellos.**

A Hermione le sorprendió que Ronald expusiese con apelativos tan crudos los que muchos del grupo de curritos pensaban.

 **\- A mí me llaman Lunática-** observó Luna.

Ronald sonrió.

 **\- ¿La misma que les salvó el culo hace unos meses? Creo que les duele reconocerlo.**

Luna sonrió con orgullo.

 **\- ¿Para qué has venido a hablar con nosotros?**

 **\- Por culpa de Hermione.**

Hermione se volvió hacia Ronald sorprendida.

 **\- ¿Qué he hecho?**

 **\- Harry me ha comentado algunas de tus ideas en contra de etiquetar gente y me he percatado de algo que creo que es bastante grave**.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Que apenas conozco a nadie del grupo de curritos. Sé que salvaron el instituto hace unos meses, pero no los he visto en acción nunca. Parece que las clases estén pensadas para evitar que nos encontremos los dos grupos establecidos. Creo que es un error.**

Hermione asintió.

 **\- Nos infravaloran-** dijo Luna **.- Y es más cómodo ser ignorados a que nos exijan. Nuestra capacidades son más limitadas.**

 **\- Eh, que yo no me infravaloro-** protestó Dean.

 **\- Entonces demuéstramelo-** le retó **Ronald -, quiero tener gente de vuestro grupo en el partido de capturar la bandera de pasado mañana.**

 **\- Eh... ¿El partido de capturar la bandera?**

 **\- Sí.**

Dean sacó pecho.

 **\- Cuenta conmigo.**

 **\- Estupendo. Nos gustaría montar dos equipos mixtos, de héroes y curritos. Será mucho más interesante que un simple pulso de poderes, habrá mucha más estrategia envuelta.**

Luna asintió.

 **\- Iré. Me gusta la estrategia.** – comento Hermione.

Dean le dio un empujón a Neville.

 **\- ¿Te apuntas?**

 **\- Yo... No sé... No creo que se me dé bien...**

 **\- Yo participaré-** exclamó Luna **-. Creo que es una idea estupenda para reconciliar a los dos grupos.**

 **\- Está bien, iré-** cedió Neville.

Ronald sonrió abiertamente.

\- Me alegro mucho. El partido será a las seis y media. Creo que la directora McGonagalls, por influencia de nuestro bien amado profesor de educación física, se comprometerá a que las chimeneas estén disponibles una hora antes y después del partido, además de que parece que los interesados en venir, también puedan aparecerse dentro de los terrenos.

 **\- En tal caso, sólo nos queda encontrar un héroe más que se apunte. Esto sólo nos deja una duda, nos faltará un héroe para uno de los equipos. Uno deberá quedarse sin jugar-** señaló Harry...

 **\- Yo puedo hacer de árbitro si preferís-** propuso Neville...

 **\- No Neville, necesitamos un héroe más. El número de curritos será perfecto contigo. Además es posible que alguien más se apunte de aquí al jueves.**

La conversación se desvió hacia los ajustes estratégicos que deberían hacer. Luna pareció perder interés en lo que se hablaba y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la cafetería que había llamado su atención.

 **\- ¿ Draco es diestro, verdad?-** preguntó de repente a su compañera.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

Nadie más en la mesa parecía haber reparado en la pregunta de Luna. Estaban demasiado entusiasmados tratando de ajustar los equipos equitativamente con un número impar.

 **\- Ha vuelto a usar la mano izquierda. Fíjate. ¿Recuerdas si era diestro ayer?**

 _No me hagas mirar hacia_ _Draco, por favor...Quiero vivir._

Hermione trató de recordar. Draco lanzaba preferiblemente con la mano derecha.

 **\- Creo que sí.**

 **\- Pues está usando la izquierda.**

Hermione se resistía a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

 **\- No le veo mayor importancia.**

 **\- Puede que no la tenga. ¿Por qué últimamente tratas de evitarlo?**

 **\- Luna, por favor, yo no trato de evitarlo.**

 **\- ¿Entonces por qué no le miras? No lo va a notar.**

 _Si tú, supieses..._

Hermione miró hacia él por fin. Estaba usando la mano izquierda para agarrar el tenedor, y las mangas le tapaban las, habitualmente bien expuestas, muñequeras de cuero.

 **\- ¿Qué trata de esconder?-** murmuró Hermione.

 **\- Supongo que una lesión-** dijo Luna con su tono habitual de despreocupación.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Puede que su madre hubiese vuelto a golpearle.

 _Si voy a preguntarle levantaré sospechas..._

Hasta ella llegó la conversación de los chicos. Estaban hablando acaloradamente sobre la distribución del campo en función del reparto de equipos, parecía que aquel desequilibrio en los números los estaba molestando más de lo habitual pero Alfred se negaba a dejar a nadie fuera de aquel evento. Era un poco pronto para preocuparse de esas minucias, pero una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione.

 **\- ¿Han pensado en invitar a Draco?**

Los chicos se volvieron hacia ella. Neville respondio.

 **\- ¿Draco? Conociéndolo como lo conocemos, no creo que acceda a participar. –** comento Dean.

 **\- No sé si es buena idea ir a hablarle, ya sabes el carácter que tiene y hoy poco más que gruñía a quien se le acercaba-** dijo Neville

 **\- Puedo arriesgarme a invitarle yo, creo que nos llevamos relativamente bien-** ofreció Hermione.

No esperó respuesta. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la mesa de Draco antes de que su determinación se esfumase. Casi podía imaginar las miradas de los demás puestas en su espalda.

 _Redención_

Aquel estaba siendo un día jodido. Usar la varita con la mano izquierda le había resultado muy incómodo. Pero la tercera hora de clase de ese día la impartía la directora McGonagall y las dotes de observación de aquella mujer resultaban de lo más molesto. Se había fijado en que la extremidad con la que Draco aferraba la varita no era la habitual en él. "¿No se habrá metido en pelea, Malfoy?" había preguntado ella. Draco había pasado la varita a su mano derecha mientras murmuraba algo sobre entrenar la motricidad fina de su mano izquierda. Aquella hora de disimulo frente a la directora McGonagall tuvo como consecuencia que el dolor en su muñeca derecha aumentase en progresión aritmética.

A la hora del almuerzo, agradeció que la comida apareciera frente a él pues no se creía capaz de llevar la comida con las manos, aunque aún tenía la tarea de enfrentarse al cuchillo, al tenedor y al maldito bisteck. Y su determinación acabó de esfumarse.

 _Mierda... Necesito ir a la enfermería.._

Se entretuvo un rato pinchando las patatas con la mano izquierda mientras trataba de establecer una historia en su mente que no sonase falsa, que no acusase a su madre y que no lo inculpase a él de meterse en pelea. Entonces alguien se sentó frente a él. Draco levantó la vista hacia el atrevido, no estaba de humor para soportar a ningún imbécil.

 _Granger..._ Ella se limitó a sonreír. Aquel nido de pájaro que ella solía llamar cabello, lo tenía atado en una simple trenza.

 **\- Hola, Draco.**

 **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la sincera?**

 **\- La sincera.**

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él. Hubo un breve momento de inquietud cuando entendió qué pretendía ella pero no se apartó de su contacto.

 **\- Ayudarte, quieras o no.**

 **\- Qué es lo que hac...**

Antes de que él pudiese proseguir con su protesta sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en su piel donde ella lo tocaba, y que algo de Hermione se filtraba a través de aquella barrera de células. La sensación de alivio fue inmediata, pero entonces algo más llegó hasta él, algo que no podía describir con palabras, era como tratar de hacerle entender a alguien el sabor de una manzana sin que la probase. Supo de inmediato que lo que estaban acariciando sus percepciones era a Hermione, la parte primigenia y salvaje de ella, lo que la llenaba más allá de los recuerdos o los aprendizajes que la habían modelado. Y Hermione era una sonrisa, era la vida, un amanecer, la esperanza... La sensación lo dejó tan absorto que se obligó a enfocar la parte material que podía percibir de ella, su rostro, pero las sensaciones se solaparon y supo que no tenía suficiente con el escaso trozo de piel que estaba en contacto con él. Quería abrazarla...

 _¡Maldita mesa! ¿Qué haces en medio?_

Ella retiró la mano y la sensación desapareció. Draco percibió el gesto de preocupación de ella y la inquietud de la chica le golpeó. Había vuelto a establecer algún tipo de lazo mental con él.

 _Mierda, lo ha vuelto a hacer..._

Pero el enfado que debería haber surgido en él en aquel momento le pareció a Draco tan antinatural como golpearse la rodilla con un martillo. Hermione no se percató de ese detalle, estaba sumida en su propio momento de angustia y bajó la vista. Habló muy rápido.

 **\- Lo siento Draco, no quería volverlo a hacer, me refiero a conectarnos mentalmente. Supongo que mi impulsividad me llevó a usar mis poderes descontrolados sin pedirte permiso porque supuse que con lo orgulloso que eres no me lo permitirías. Supuse que no podías ir a la enfermería sin que te acusasen de haberte metido en una pelea dados tus antecedentes y supongo que no he pensado mucho...**

 **\- Hermione...-** la voz de él fue casi un susurro y ella se atrevió a levantar la vista.

 **\- Lo siento, Draco. Te prometo que no era mi intención...**

 _¡Maldita mesa! ¡Apártate de mi camino!¡Me impides besarla!_

Hermione enarcó la cejas por la sorpresa al notar el deseo súbito de él. El recuerdo de sentirse acorralada como en el pasillo hizo que agachara la cabeza, para que Draco no notará su sonrojo.

 **\- Sé que puedes notar lo que siento. Espero que me guardes también este último secreto.**

Ella simplemente asintió.

 **\- Si tú me guardas el mío.**

 **\- Espero que no te haya molestado mi arrebato.**

 **\- ¿Que quisieses besarme? No, claro... No pasa nada –** "mentirosa" dijo su mente **\- No me has preguntado la versión oficial de por qué me he acercado a tu mesa.**

 **\- No me interesa.**

 **\- Pero a mí sí me interesa exponerla, es mi coartada.**

Draco dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa en que se sentaban Harry, Ronald, Luna y el resto de curritos. Todos estaban observando en su dirección.

 **\- Oh, entiendo. Dímela pues.**

 **\- Van a jugar un partido de capturar la bandera el jueves en el estadio del instituto. Equipos mixtos de curritos y héroes. Ronald ha conseguido los permisos. Pero el número de jugadores es impar, necesitan un héroe más para equilibrar los equipos. Esa ha sido mi coartada para acercarme a ti.**

 **\- Entiendo...**

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 **\- Me marcho antes de que me mates por mi atrevimiento.**

 **\- No creo que vaya.**

Ella se puso en pie.

 **\- No esperaba que lo hicieses.**

 **\- Gracias por tu interés-** dijo él y ella supo que no se refería a la invitación.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va?He vuelto a la vida jajajajaa. Vamos, se que muchos dijeron... _Dale maldito cobarde, tira la mesa para algún lado y dale un beso_. Pero no, lamento desilusionarlas (?) Jajajajajaja (Oh, señora Nanu. Es usted diabólica) Bueno, ya de vuelta de mis vacaciones, les traigo este nuevo capítulo de Redención. No saque muchas cosas de la obra original, pero si las torsi a mi antojo jijijiji.

Bueno, como siempre, les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia. Recuerden que siempre espero sus comentarios.

Como no tengo más nada que decir, los veo en el próximo capítulo (o en algún siguiente obra). Con amor...

 **Lumione**


	7. Medidas desesperadas

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

El hecho de que los curritos aceptasen participar en un evento deportivo que reunía a héroes trajo varias consecuencias. La primera fue que Crabbe y Gregory corrieron a integrarse en las filas de los participantes mostrando un repentino interés por el deporte y la vida sana. Tras ese hecho, el interés por el partido se multiplicó, tanto entre el alumnado como entre los profesores. Los alumnos abrieron apuestas previendo el número de lesionados entre los curritos, los profesores decidieron que en el lugar de los hechos, habría varios adultos supervisando el evento y una unidad de intervención médica inmediata. En los dos siguientes días, durante los ratos libres en todo acto de comunicación entre los alumnos había alguna referencia al próximo encuentro (o desencuentro) deportivo. Y por fin llegó el jueves, día del partido...

Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos de su valiente, o descerebrada, decisión de participar en aquello. Seguramente estaba compartiendo sus últimas horas con todos los huesos de su cuerpo sanos y su dignidad intacta. Desde hacía varias horas sentía un súbito ataque de anticipado pánico escénico ante la afluencia de público que parecía que iba a tener el partido de aquella tarde. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si acabar hospitalizada o haciendo el ridículo más espantoso. Casi podía sentir las miradas de reojo que le dirigían algunos mientras caminaba por el abarrotado pasillo de Hogwarts. Se abrazó a su carpeta, como si pudiese parapetarse tras ella, y se apresuró hacia su taquilla. Iría a casa a comer, se relajaría un rato... Seguro que lo de esa tarde no era tan grave. Ron lo organizaba y era un buen chico, no permitiría los abusos a los curritos. Por otro lado, lo iba a arbitrar un adulto, pero el profesor Snape no era alguien que apoyase la causa currito...

Doblo uno de los pasillos y vio que había alguien apoyado contra la pared. Su cabellera rubia delato su identidad antes de que ella pudiese ver su figura por completo,ya que el corpachón de Goyle la semi ocultaba. Luna estaba apoyada de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un pie apoyado contra la pared y su mirada estaba perdida en alguna ensoñación personal y su rostro totalmente relajado. Pero frente a ella, Vicent y Goyle le decían algo con ese tono de superioridad numérica y de peso que les caracterizaba. Al acercarse Hermione pudo entender sus palabras.

 **\- Así que la loca va a jugar...**

 **\- Trataremos de no romperte las uñas ¿verdad Goyle?**

 **\- ¿Te han dejado salir de San Mungo para jugar?**

Luna no parecía ni tan siquiera oír los intentos de insulto que le lanzaban. Era como si llevase unos auriculares incorporados en el cerebro. El recuerdo de la última humillación sufrida a manos de Vicent y Goyle volvió a la mente de Hermione y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de esconderse de sus miradas. De inmediato se reprochó ese pensamiento, no iba a dejar a Luna sola. Alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia la escena.

 **\- ¿Interrumpo algo?**

Vicent y Goyle se volvieron hacia ella y la observaron durante un momento con socarronería.

 **\- Deberías enseñar a hablar a la lunática, dientuda.**

Sin más se alejaron de allí.

 _Gracias Draco, tu acción del otro día aún tiene ecos lo bastante fuertes..._

Luna se volvió entonces hacia Hermione y se apartó de la taquilla para que pudiese abrirla.

 **\- Harry me ha pedido que te avise para que no lo esperes.**

 **\- ¿No va a ir a su casa?**

 **\- Estaba entusiasmado hablando de tácticas y revisando un libro de deportes antiguos con Ron.**

Hermione dejó escapar un leve resoplido y las siguientes palabras, de las que se arrepintió de inmediato.

 **\- Debería estar saliendo con** **Ron** **, no conmigo.**

Luna respondió escueta.

 **\- Sí.**

 _Sí ¿cómo que sí?_ Era una simple afirmación, escasa, llana y tremenda. Hermione no se volvió hacia ella ni preguntó lo obvio que hubiese sido en ese momento "¿por que dices eso?". Se percató demasiado tarde. Luna observó a Hermione por un momento.

 **\- ¿Crees que el equipo que nos prestarán esta tarde será ignífugo?**

 **\- No creo que** **Draco** **vaya a acudir.**

Hermione se dio cuenta de la inmediatez con que lo había nombrado. Esto no pasó desapercibida para Luna.

 **\- ¿Qué hay entre Draco Malfoy y tú?**

 **\- ¿Por qué crees que hay algo entre él y yo?**

 **\- Se llevan muy bien para no hablar mucho.**

Hermione tragó con dificultad.

 **\- Oh, sí que hablamos. A veces, hablamos.**

 **\- Yo no los he visto hacerlo acá.**

Hermione hizo un gesto afectado.

 **\- Por favor, hay más vida aparte del colegio.**

 **\- Ah, así que se ven fuera del colegio.**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- ¿No? ¿Entonces cuándo hablan?**

 **\- Bueno, sí, pero no es como tu crees.**

 **\- ¿Qué crees que creo?**

 **\- Luna, me estás poniendo nerviosa. Cambiemos de tema.**

 **\- Bien. He conseguido un pigmento realmente interesante en clase de arte.**

Luna cambió de tema con la misma facilidad que cambiaba de pluma, simplemente sacándolo de su estuche. Y Hermione sintió de repente como si se quedase coja con aquella conversación inconclusa. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por su mente o explotaría.

 **\- Creo que las cosas no van como deberían entre Harry y yo.**

Luna la miró pero permaneció en silencio, y Hermione se encontró soltando todo lo que llevaba escondido desde hacía tiempo.

 **-** **Harry** **y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, yo no debería haber tratado de llevar las cosas hacia un cuento de hadas.**

 **\- ¿Un cuento de hadas?**

Hermione cerró su taquilla y se colgó la mochila la hombro.

 **\- Ya sabes, te crees lo que te cuentan, te hacen anhelarlo, pero luego ves que no es cierto. No hay magia entre** **Harry** **y yo. Somos amigos, y es un chico estupendo, pero falta eso que convierte una historia en un mito y yo creí que ocurriría como en los cuentos, pero no es así. Estoy tratando de forzarlo, no está bien, ni por él ni por mí. Le obligo sin pretenderlo y me engaño a mí misma.**

 **\- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

 **\- Mira lo que ocurrió con Ginny. Cayó de cuatro patas a sus pies, se enamoró de ella.**

 **\- Pero ella era su enemiga.**

 **\- Sí, pero-** Hermione hizo una pausa buscando las palabras **\- ¿y si no lo hubiese sido? Se enamoró de ella, de mí nunca lo ha estado. Creo que me quiere pero...**

 **\- ¿Y tú qué sientes por él?**

 **\- Creo que le quiero también, pero también creo que he idealizado nuestra relación. Falta algo en ella.**

 **\- ¿Has hablado con el?**

Hermione negó.

 **\- Me da la sensación de que no seré capaz de decírselo nunca. Me da un miedo tremendo perder la amistad que nos une.**

 **\- Yo se lo diría hoy.**

Hermione la observó extrañada.

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Porque hoy va a estar entretenido con el partido. Los chicos sólo necesitan quitarse una cosa de la cabeza, metiendo otra.**

 **\- No sé, Luna a veces eres muy radical.**

Luna se encogió de hombros y ambas se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

 _~R~_

Ese día, Draco había cumplido el arresto con total seriedad y pulcritud. Con toda seguridad la directora Minerva le levantaría el castigo en breve. El breve encuentro con Hermione en el comedor dos días antes, había bastado para subirle la moral durante todo aquel periodo de tiempo. Realmente, echaba de menos a ese fastidio cuando no estaba revoloteando alrededor de él. Quizás debería comentárselo...

Draco se apareció en su cuarto, dejo su mochila en su cama. Salió rumbo al salón principal y fue cuando se encontraba a pie de las escaleras escucho voces que provenían del salón. Un hombre hablaba y él no conocía su voz.

 **\- Vamos Narcissa, por lo viejos tiempos...**

 **\- Esos tiempos nunca fueron buenos, ahora largo de mi casa.**

 **\- Oh, vamos, podemos llamar a las autoridades ahora mismo si quieres. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarían? Tú, en tu casa, hablando con aquellos a los que no deberías acercarte y por lo que lograste tu libertad condicional.**

Draco sintió la ira a punto de invadirle y peleó para dominarse. Estaban amenazando a su madre pero debía actuar con prudencia y estrategia. Si había alguien en el salón y no se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia es porque debía haber alguien más apostado en aquel lugar. Draco se quedó quieto y desplegó los sentidos... Fue cuando notó el lentísimo movimiento en el aire a su derecha. Actuó instintivamente.

En el salón Narcissa dio un respingo cuando oyó la explosión. El hombre que hasta ese momento estaba hablando sonrió.

 **\- Ah, parece que ya ha llegado el otro miembro de la familia.**

Draco apareció por la puerta del salón arrastrando del cuello lo que parecía un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo, con la mitad del mismo chamuscado. Su madre gritó.

 **\- ¡Draco!**

El hombre que estaba junto a su madre lo observó con atención. Era alto, pálido y con el pelo muy oscuro. Iba vestido con elegancia. Al otro lado del salón había una mujer, con un vestido de negro y el pelo suelto lo llevaba suelto hasta la mitad de la baja espalda.

Draco alzó la mano que le quedaba libre. Había agarrado su varita y la apoyó en el cuello de su víctima.

 **\- Alegaré defensa propia y allanamiento de morada.**

El hombre elegante sonrió.

 **\- Eres igual a tu querido padre.**

Draco se limitó a mirarlo.

 **\- Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Lobito. Con lo bien que se estaba portando... Sólo hemos venido a hablar.**

El tono del desconocido era meloso, tan falsamente meloso que resultaba insultante.

 **\- Yo no quiero hablar con ustedes. ¿Hace falta que le arranque las cuerdas vocales a este ser despreciable ser para demostrarlo?**

Narcissa observó a su hijo con gesto de difícil compresión. El hombre junto ella se limitó a mirar a Draco un largo momento y, finalmente, sonrió.

 **\- Tienes razón, chico, nos marchamos. Espero que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea más satisfactorio para ambas partes.**

Se volvió hacia Narcissa y le dedicó un respetuoso saludo.

 **\- Encantado de verte de nuevo,** _Cissy._

Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Lo siguió la mujer, quien se detuvo un momento para observarlo ,más no dijo nada. Cuando ambos salieron del salón, Draco lanzó al que aún agarraba a través de la puerta. Vio como se introducían en la chimenea para usar ir por la red flu. Al volver al salón vio que su madre estaba temblando.

 **\- ¿Madre, estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?**

Ella no parecía capaz de contestar y Draco se planteó si era posible que estuviese en shock.

 **\- ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían?**

Por fin Narcissa pareció encontrar su voz.

 **\- No te interesa...**

 **\- Sí me interesa. Alguien que no me gusta ha entrado en mi casa.**

 **\- ¡Es también mi casa Draco! Así que no me vengas con exigencias.**

Draco hubo de reprimir el ataque de ira que sintió con todas sus fuerzas.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es esto, mamá? Esos imbéciles vinieron a amenazarte ¿por qué?**

 **\- Tu padre tenía muchas deudas con su propia gente.**

 **\- Vale... Acaba de aparecer la legión de los supervillanos. ¿Qué poderes tienen? Ya he visto a uno de ellos ¿qué pueden hacer los otros?**

 **\- Draco, no quiero que te metas es esto.**

Draco sintió que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

 **\- Eso no va a evitar que ellos sí se metan con nosotros. Quiero saber a qué atenerme.**

Ella lo miró fijamente.

 **\- Ni se te ocurra.**

 **\- Haré lo que yo crea conveniente.**

Narcissa trató de golpearlo y, por primera vez en su vida, él no estaba ahí cuando cayó el golpe. Se había agachado por debajo de su trayectoria. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre mientras Narcissa asimilaba que Draco no había aceptado un castigo por su parte. Acto seguido el poder de ella lo lanzó hacia atrás. Draco se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Pero casi al momento se incorporó, encarandola. Y, por primera vez, Narcissa se planteó si su sus acciones estaban siendo las adecuadas...

 **\- Draco, lo siento. Yo...**

 **\- No debiste pegarme madre, por una vez tengo razón. Anda ve a tomarte una copita a ver si eso te ayuda a aclararte las ideas.**

Narcissa trató de rebatir aquella frase, pero sólo logró boquear ante él, hasta que decidió largarse de la habitación. Draco sintió que la ira que había dentro de él luchaba por desbordarse, y supo que debía hacer algo antes de que lo dominase. Se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Acto seguido se arrepintió por el dolor.

 **\- ¡Joder!**

Trató de respirar hondo y pensar, pero le estaba resultando difícil no caer en la furia y eso ofuscaba su capacidad de raciocinio.

 **\- ¡Aaaaaaau! ¡Joder, mi mano! ¡Joder, la pared!**

Observó el bonito agujero en el tabique y decidió que lo arreglaría más tarde. Por suerte Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo con su mano, o el daño no se lo hubiese llevado el cemento. En esa ocasión caminar por las calles no le iba a bastar, necesitaba algo más. Algo que liberase a la bestia que llevaba tanto tiempo contenida...

Y supo lo que era...

 _~R~_

La madre de Hermione le había dejado una nota encima de mesa de la cocina: _"Hay pastel de moras escondido en el horno. Espero que te de suerte para el partido de esta tarde."_

Eso había hecho sonreír a Hermione. Su madre era estupenda. Tenía una conferencia a más de 500 km de distancia y aún así había encontrado el tiempo para dejarle algo de comida preparada y una buena dosis de ánimos. Le daba la sensación de que su madre sabía lo que sentía cuando se notaba fuera de lugar entre los héroes, que era una carga para Harry y que entre los curritos había una parte de sí misma que no podía florecer. Seguramente era parte de la carga existencial adolescente no encontrar tu lugar en ningún sitio.

Tras comer, Hermione fregó concienzudamente los platos, gastando el mínimo de agua posible, por supuesto, y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Unos zapatos deportivos iban a ser muy necesarios a pesar de que le prestarían ropa de protección.

Ropa de protección... _¿Como se me ocurrió meterme en esto?_

Hermione había esperado un pequeño encuentro amistoso entre alumnos, no un evento social de ese calibre.

Tal vez puedo decir que estoy enferma...

El nerviosismo estaba subiendo en ella y la angustia empezó a oprimirla. No podía ir a un sitio donde tanta gente iba a estar mirándola. Pero la idea de re unificar a curritos y héroes había salido de ella y debía dar ejemplo. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada tratando de huir de su propio ataque de pánico. Aún le quedaba una hora.

Pero cuando trató de relajarse la invadió una oleada de furia súbita. Ella nunca se había enfurecido de aquella manera y no entendió por qué se sentía así de repente. Trató de enfocar esa extraña sensación y tuvo la impresión de estar sumergida en ella. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba. Esa ira no era suya, era ajena, no la dominaba y supo de dónde provenía.

 _Draco..._

Hermione se incorporó de la cama con el corazón desbocado. Algo le había ocurrido a Draco, lo bastante grave como para sacarlo de sus casillas, y un piroquinético en su estado de seguro podía ser declarado arma de destrucción masiva con facilidad. Hermione corrió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la casa tratando de pensar en alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Harry... Tal vez él. Pero ¿dónde localizarlo? No estaba en su casa, de seguro estaba en el instituto y eso le quitaba un tiempo precioso. Debía detener a Draco antes de que provocase un conflicto internacional. Tal vez el señor Potter... Pero lo descartó de inmediato. Los padres de Harry trabajaban hasta tarde y miraban con muy malos ojos a Draco. De seguro que recurrir a ellos no era lo mejor para él. Debería valerse por sí misma.

Hermione se detuvo un momento mientras la puerta de su casa se cerraba a su espalda, cerró lo ojos y dejó que la conexión mental que mantenía con Draco, la guiase. Se volvió en una dirección y echó a correr hacia allí, ya que con su mente trabajando a mil, no se creía capaz con la capacidad de aparecerse en donde se encontrará Draco. Suerte que llevaba ya el atuendo deportivo. Con él, cualquiera que la viese en plena carrera por la calle podría considerar que simplemente estaba haciendo footing.

Draco había dejado atrás el ultimo bloque de viviendas y había atravesando el parque. Aquel espacio verde estaba delimitado por varias manzanas residenciales en tres de sus lados, el cuarto lo marcaba una acequia natural que variaba su caudal dependiendo de las lluvias. Más allá se extendía un descampado, y un poco más lejos había un vertedero de basura ilegal. No era la primera vez que Draco lo incendiaba. Sentía hervir la furia y entremezclada con ella su poder pugnaba por ser liberado. Podría haberlo retenido, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Sobre la hierba, pequeñas llamitas danzaban en sus huellas a cada paso unos instantes antes de extinguirse en la humedad del suelo.

Se detuvo frente al límite del parque, observando los montículos de deshechos a los lejos. Ni siquiera necesitaba acercarse para prenderles fuego. Las llamas surgieron primero de sus manos, luego treparon por sus brazos y acabaron por envolverlo. Draco extendió los brazos y permitió que el fuego lo abrazase, recreándose en el pequeño infierno que había creado y en el que él era inmune. A su mente volvieron de repente las palabras que muchas veces le había soltado su madre, como represalia por sus arrebatos de furia.

 _Si te dejas llevar, es posible que nunca regreses..._

Regresar... Alzó la mano ante su rostro para contemplar las llamas y sintió rabia por permitir que su madre se colase en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

 **\- Creo que ya no quiero regresar, Madre...**

En ese momento surgió en él un sentimiento que descompasó todos los demás. Era algo parecido a la preocupación y al... ¿Cariño? De repente aquella sensación cuajó en unas palabras.

 **\- ¡Draco!**

Por un momento Draco creyó que la voz había surgido en su mente, pero se percató de que en realidad había resonado en el aire y se volvió. Hermione aparecía por el sendero, corriendo hacia él. La chica se detuvo a una decena de metros y se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y resoplaba con agotamiento. Él la miró con poca simpatía y las llamas danzando a su alrededor.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres?**

Ella se incorporó.

 **\- ¡Draco, espera! No cometas ninguna locura, por favor...-** dijo entrecortadamente.

Hermione notó que, a pesar de su furia cegadora, la atención de él se volvía hacia ella de inmediato. Debía aprovecharlo, estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus propias llamas. Pero cuando la mirada de Hermione cayó sobre las huellas marcadas a fuego en la hierba, ella supo que las palabras no iban a bastar.

 **\- Draco, creo que lo estás pasando mal y por eso no deberías decidir ahora qué hacer.**

Internamente Hermione rezó por que él no pudiese leer sus pensamientos reales. _No voy a poder enlazarlo en la hierba mucho tiempo para detenerlo. La quemaría..._

Las llamas se incrementaron alrededor de él.

 **\- ¿Que pasa, ratón de biblioteca? ¿Te doy pena? Seguramente te doy lástima ¿Por eso has venido?**

Hermione clavó su mirada en los ojos de Draco. El fuego parecía llenarlos, lo envolvía a intervalos intermitentes y el aire a su alrededor se alabeaba en espejismos debido al calor.

 **\- No, no me das lástima, me das miedo. Por eso he venido, para intentar pararte antes de que el fuego se te lleve.**

Él esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **-¿Y cómo pretendes pararme? Si me enlazas en tus enredaderas no quedará gran cosa de ellas**.

El gesto tenso de Hermione se deslizó hacia una mueca distante. La chica permaneció en silencio, sosteniendo su mirada y, finalmente, Draco se volvió y le dio la espalda.

 **\- ¡No me des la espalda!**

Draco se volvió sorprendido al oír el grito de ella, entremezclado con una oleada de determinación y miedo. Más le sorprendió recibir el empujón en el pecho y caer hacia atrás. ¿¡Hermione había cargado contra él!? Era igual de sorprendente que ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa. No supo por qué tropezó de forma tan patética hasta que vio las briznas de hierba enredadas en sus tobillos. Le resultó todavía más patético rodar por el terraplén hacia el canal.

 _Muy bien ratón de biblioteca, me pillaste..._

Ambos cayeron a la acequia con un gran chapoteo. Draco fue el primero en surgir del agua y se puso a toser de inmediato el líquido que había tragado en una desafortunada toma de aire a destiempo. A su lado asomó la cabeza de Hermione con los cabellos chorreando frente su rostro. Ella se apresuró a apartarlos de delante de su cara para poder ver. Draco se volvió hacia ella.

 **\- ¡¿Estas loca?!**

 **\- Supongo que sí-** dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Hermione se esforzaba aún en recuperar su entrecortado aliento. Lo había dejado muy atrás en algún momento de su carrera por el parque. Draco le mantuvo durante unos instantes una mirada colérica y de repente se echó a reír con carcajadas nerviosas mientras el agua siseaba a su alrededor. Hermione supo que eso significaba que de momento viviría un rato más y aprovechó para esconder sus manos quemadas detrás de la espalda.

Salir de la acequia fue algo más trabajoso de lo esperado. Los laterales resultaban resbaladizos y cayeron varias veces más antes de encontrar terreno llano. Hermione se sacudió el agua que pudo y sin dedicar apenas una mirada a su víctima se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa a grandes zancadas. Sus estupendas y acolchadas zapatillas deportivas iban pronunciando "choffs... choffs..." a cada paso haciendo imposible el darle algo de dignidad a aquella chorreante marcha. Draco se puso a su altura, se había quitado la cazadora y la llevaba al hombro.

 **\- Me has sorprendido, Granger. No hubiese esperado nunca que me atacases.**

Él parecía de muy buen humor en contraposición con las ansias homicidas que lo llenaban hacía un rato, pero Hermione notaba la crispación subir por ella. Trataba de no hacer ostentoso el dolor que sentía, y de mantener las palmas de las manos giradas siempre lejos de la vista de Draco. Le hubiese encantado en aquel momento poder desaparecer. Él siguió hablando en tono chistoso.

 **\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de hacerme rodar por el terraplén?**

Hermione se encogió de hombros, reacia a rememorar el momento.

 **\- Te entretuve hasta que te até los tobillos. Si hubiese hecho algo más lo hubieses visto y habrías incinerado mis plantas.**

 **\- Muy bien, Granger, me pillaste. Si hubiese estado algo más atento habría podido leer tus intenciones.**

 **\- Eso te pasa por permitir que la ira te ciegue.**

 **\- Sinceramente, verte correr hacia mí fue tan sorprendente como ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa.**

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

 **\- ¡Cállate!** -gritó con voz chillona.

Él no varió su expresión ante el cambio de humor de la chica y se quedó quieto observándola.

 **\- ¡Has estado a punto de incinerar media ciudad, o algo peor! He podido sentir tus deseos, así que no me vengas con idioteces. No soy yo quien debería haber acudido a detenerte, pero me ha tocado hacerlo y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. ¡Así que cállate!**

Hermione notó que empezaba a temblar, y no era sólo debido al frío. El nerviosismo que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía dos días, aderezado con los últimos incidentes por fin se estaban manifestando en su cuerpo. Ella estaba allí en mitad del parque, chorreando agua, gritando a Draco, pero su mente estaba en realidad muy lejos de allí.

 _Tengo que ir al partido... Tengo que ir... No voy a llegar a tiempo si no me doy prisa..._

 **\- No deberías ir al partido-** dijo Draco.

El enfado había desbordado a Hermione hasta tal punto que se olvidó de sorprenderse de la exactitud con la que él había adivinado sus pensamientos y sólo reparó en la posible afrenta que aquellas palabras significaban.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me crees incapaz de hacer un buen papel? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has apostado que voy a hacer el ridículo también? ¿Participas acaso en la porra que se ha abierto sobre el número de huesos que me van a romper? ¡Eres igual que el resto! Me desprecias a mí y a todos los que no hemos heredado unos mega poderes de nuestros padres.**

 **\- No, sólo creo que no estás en condiciones de jugar-** dijo Draco por toda réplica sin alterar un milímetro la expresión despreocupada de su rostro. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido por el arrebato de Hermione.

La mirada de Draco, sincera, la sorprendió. No estaba tratando de insultarla. Hermione respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retomar el control y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para que él no lo notase y siguió su camino.

 **\- Debo... Debo ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. Tengo que ir al partido de esta tarde...**

 **\- ¿Estás segura?**

 **\- ¡He de ir! ¡Dije que iría!**

Su tembloroso tono de voz no tenía ya nada que ver con los sucesos de aquella tarde. Era su propia histeria, su propio pánico escénico aflorando. No quería jugar ante cien personas, no quería sentir todas esas miradas críticas, esperando un traspiés suyo para ridiculizarla. Sintió la mano de Draco posándose sobre su hombro para detenerla y se situó delante de ella. Era estúpido pretender esconderle sus lágrimas, pero aún así lo intentó. Agachó la mirada y se encogió mientras los temblores la recorrían.

 **\- Estás hecha polvo. ¿Seguro que quieres ir?**

 **\- Tengo que ir... Dije que iría...**

 **\- Seguramente cuando lo dijiste no te acababas de enfrentar a un piroquinético desquiciado y tampoco te informaron de que más de cien personas irían a verte atentos a tu primer tropezón para reir a tu costa.**

Hermione levantó una mirada sorprendida. Se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. Los mechones de sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rasgos por efecto del agua y bajo ellos traslucía una sonrisa reprimida.

 **\- Puedo sentir tu pánico escénico como si fuese mío.**

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al abrirse él paso hasta su mente con tanta facilidad. Así que eso era lo él sentía. Trató de dar una excusa y sólo logró balbucear algo sin sentido, pero ya había dejado de ver el mundo, las lágrimas lo habían emborronado. Volvió a bajar la mirada y vio como las manos de Draco tomaban las suyas. Él la obligó a girarlas delicadamente y las palmas quedaron hacia arriba dejando expuestas las quemaduras.

 **\- Además, no creo que puedas agarrar la bandera del enemigo con las manos en este estado.**

 **\- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que...?**

 **\- Esa es una pregunta un poco tonta ¿no crees? Ahora es tu pánico lo que te está cegando a ti.**

Hermione sintió que una risa nerviosa se le entremezclaba con un sollozo contenido. Le permitió a Draco que pasase un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la guiase a casa.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va?He vuelto a la vida jajajajaa. Vamos, se que muchos dijeron "Sra Nanu ¿donde a estado?" Y bueno, me han pasado muchas cosas... El trabajo me ha consumido demasiado, que ya ni ganas de escribir tenía, me mude con mi mamá y ahora como estoy con licencia médica (sufrí un esguince en la rodilla T.T) decidí actualizar todas mis obras. Va, aprovechar el momento para actualizar n.n

Bueno, como siempre, les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia. Recuerden que siempre espero sus comentarios.

Como no tengo más nada que decir, los veo en el próximo capítulo (o en algún siguiente obra). Con amor...

 **Lumione**


	8. El partido

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

 **Equipo Azul**

Harry

Hermione

Larry

Astoria

Jimmy

 **Equipo Rojo**

Ron

Luna

Dean

Terry

Draco

 **-¡Les recordaré las normas del juego! Deben capturar la bandera del equipo contrario y llevarla a su base, sin que el equipo contrario se haga con la suya. Están permitidos todos los poderes, a excepción de las varitas o de volar inclusive. Se declarara ganador el equipo que obtenga la bandera del enemigo y la suya aún sigue en su campo ¿entendido?**

Todos los jugadores mantuvieron la mirada formal que el profesor Severus Snape exigía cuando entraba en modo sargento de hierro.

 **\- Si, señor-** dijeron al unísono.

El profesor Snape había sido claro y su pose auguraba dolores sin fin para el que no se hubiese dado por aludido. El único que mantuvo silencio y un gesto sombrío fue Draco.

 **\- Bien, ocupen sus lugares.**

Los jugadores se colocaron los cascos protectores y se encaminaron a sus respectivos campos. Luna se quitó el chicle de la boca y Dean le dirigió una mirada que pretendía tranquilizarla.

 **\- Tranquila, yo te protegeré.**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por un momento. En las gradas estalló un griterío cuando los dos capitanes, Harry y Ron, ocuparon sus lugares.

El partido mixto de curritos y héroes había atraído a más público del esperado. Pansy se sentaba por una vez en una sola unidad debido a la superpoblación que sufrían las gradas. Muchos habían acudido con la idea de contemplar una masacre de curritos, pero también había un amplio sector que observaba en silencio y con la inquietud que provoca golpearse los ojos con algo que has dejado morir por simple ceguera. Hubo otro tiempo en que la relación entre curritos y héroes era estrecha, colaborativa. Jamás se había disfrutado humillando a un compañero. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado mucho. Demasiado.

 **\- Yo** **esperaba** **que** **hubiesen** **hecho** **un grupo de curritos contra héroes. Hubiese sido logico-** comentó una alumna del grupo de héroes de segundo curso. Amanda, se llamaba.

 **\- Espero que Hermione acabe catapultada muy lejos. ¡Es tan creída!-** comentó otra.

La directora McGonagall frunció el ceño al oír el comentario. Un poco más lejos Goyle y Vicent estaban intercambiando apuestas sobre los huesos que se rompería Luna en aquel encuentro. El profesor Snape les había denegado el acceso al terreno de juego con un soberbio berrido que había hecho temblar las gradas, pero eso no había sido bastante como para cambiar su actitud. Había muy pocos participantes y la mayoría de los que habían acudido venían a contemplar una humillación.

Decididamente, habían criado una generación de héroes ególatras y prepotentes y había tenido que ser un alumno extranjero recién llegado quien se lo hiciese notar. El hecho de que los curritos hubiesen salvado la aldea del desastre no hacía tanto tiempo no había logrado cambiar un hábito marcado durante años por un sistema escolar deficiente en trabajo cooperativo. Habían descuidado ese aspecto de la educación durante demasiados años y las mentes se habían amoldado a él.

 **\- Voy a tener que poner remedio a esto-** pensó Minerva.

En el terreno de juego, los participantes ocuparon sus respectivos campos. En cada uno de los extremos se había clavado una bandera. Los equipos no eran parejos y habían reunido a los participantes de la manera que parecía más equitativa.

Sonó el silbato que daba comienzao al partido. Casi al instante Larry adoptó su aspecto petreo y se lanzo hacia el terreno del equipo rojo con la misma diplomacia que una excavadora. Rocaman había decidido ir hacia la bandera enemiga por el camino más corto: el recto.

Draco previno su trayectoria y se echó a un lado. El suelo retumbó con los pasos de la mole de granito y la frase _"¿Quién me mandaba a mí meterme en esto? Con lo tranquilo que podría estar yo en casa."_ surgió involuntariamente en su mente. Pero en cuanto vio a Rocaman arrollar a Dean sin contemplaciones cambió de opinión.

 _Naaaa... Esto va a ser divertido._

Luna tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para apartarse y Terry se alejó con su trotecillo distraído de la ruta de Larry. Ron, sin preocuparse de que Rocaman alcanzase la bandera roja, corrió a su vez hacia el campo rival.

 _Bueno, sólo se trata de darle un poco de tiempo a Ron, es rápido_.

Draco salió al encuentro de Rocaman cuando volvía hacia su propio campo con la bandera roja arrastrando a Dean que trataba de detenerlo agarrados a sus piernas. A fuerza no lo iban a vencer, pero puede que si le quitaban sus sentidos sí. Un trozo de roca no arde, pero sin sus ojos no sabría hacia dónde ir.

Draco llamó al fuego, las llamas saltaron de sus manos hacia el rostro de Larry y envolvieron su cabeza. Larry trató de sacudirse las llamas y Draco corrió a arrebatarle la bandera roja que llevaba en la mano. Logró agarrar el mástil (una aleación de adamantium hecha para resistir el peor maltrato), y también consiguió quedarse sujeto a él cuando Rocaman lo sacudió pretendiendo quitarle el peso extra que notaba de repente y no podía ver. Tras un par de sacudidas, Larry optó por soltar la bandera y usar sus manos en intentar sacudirse las molestas llamas de la cara.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo azul, Ron había logrado esquivar las enredaderas de Hermione y hacerse con la bandera. Pero cuando regresaba hacia su propio campo con el botín, Harry le salió al encuentro, lo bloqueó y lo derribó contra el suelo. Astoria apareció al momento y lanzó su rayo congenlante contra Ron. No lo alcanzó de lleno y sólo logró congelarle las piernas. Aprovechando que aún tenía los brazos libres, lanzó lejos de él la bandera azul. Su fuerza incrementada le permitió hacer que trazase una larga parábola cuyo punto final cayó en el límite mismo de los dos campos.

 **\- ¡Draco!-** gritó

Draco estaba disfrutando de haber convertido la carga de una montaña en algo parecido a "la gallinita ciega". Mientras Rocaman trataba de deshacerse de las llamas que envolvían su cabeza a prueba de fuego, Dean junto a Luna se habían encargado involuntariamente de hacerle dar vueltas haciéndolo tropezar y la gran mole de roca no lograba orientarse. Terry, un poco más lejos, no se atrevía a cercarse a la escena. Draco le lanzó la bandera roja y la chica la recogió. Entonces Draco oyó el grito de Ron. Se volvió y vio la bandera azul abandonada en el campo enemigo y echó a correr hacia ella. Harry lo vio y abandonó su presa sobre Ron para detenerlo, pero entonces fue Ron quien lo derribó al suelo agarrándolo del tobillo para darle una oportunidad.

Draco recogió la bandera azul y volvió hacia su propia base. En el camino se cruzó con Rocaman que llevaba la bandera roja de nuevo y arrastraba tras de sí a Dean, Luna y Terry agarrados a sus piernas. Era imparable pero no rápido. No hacía falta esforzarse mucho.

Sonó el silbato que señalaba bandera conquistada. Punto para el equipo rojo. Larry no había logrado alcanzar el límite con su terreno antes de que Draco llegase con la bandera azul a su propia base.

Hubo una ovación entre el público y Dean se volvió hacia las gradas para saludar.

Mientras los jugadores regresaban hacia sus campos Ron se paró un momento junto a Draco. Había logrado deshacerse del hielo de Astoria.

 **\- Tienes estrategia Draco**.

Él se encogió de hombros. No era estrategia lo que le apetecía exactamente. Rocaman esta de mal humor. Draco notó que eludía mirarlo mientras ocupaba de nuevo su puesto. Era mejor que tuviese cuidado con el.

En la siguiente jugada hubo cambios de ubicación. Harry decidió que Larry se quedase junto a la bandera para protegerla y Astoria avanzase. En cuanto sonó el silbato Astoria corrió hacia su objetivo. Draco no se molestó en tratar de detenerla, se apartó de su camino y se concentró en el mástil de la bandera roja. Lunao trató de detenerla, pero sólo consiguió acabar convertida en un polo. Dean olvidó la persecución y corrió a ayudar a la rubia.

 **\- Tranquila** , **ahora te descongelo**.

Terry prefirió mantenerse apartada. Era una chica bastante delicada y soportaba mal los golpes, hacía bien. Astoria agarro el mástil de la bandera roja con gesto triunfal y la soltó al instante con un grito.

 **\- ¡Quema!**

Astoria miró a Draco con gesto enfadado y él se limitó a sonreír. Lanzó un rayo congelante contra él y Draco lo contrarrestó con un haz de llamas. El hielo se convirtió en agua que cayó sobre el césped.

Del otro lado del campo, Ron trataba de llegar hasta la bandera enemiga y Harry se interponía en su camino. Draco se echó a correr hacia allí antes de que Astoria lo convirtiese en una bonita estatua. Larry, tras unos instantes de duda, abandonó su puesto defensivo junto a Hermione y se interpuso para detenerlo. Alzó las manos para agarrarlo, y Draco justo antes de llegar, le lanzó una llamarada para ocultarse tras ella y pasó a través de su propio fuego bajo el brazo de Rocaman.

 _¡Demasiado lento, cacho de roca!_

Entonces oyó el grito de Terry tratando de advertirle, y antes de saber qué ocurría, una mole lo golpeó desde detrás en el hombro y lo derribó al suelo.

Larry había decidido que no le gustaba que Draco fuese más rápido que él y había optado por la solución más simple: romperle las piernas.

Draco trató de volverse, pero antes de lograrlo, otro golpe cayó sobre él derribándole definitivamente y su casco protector rodó lejos de él.

Supo que estuvo un tiempo aturdido entre su propio fuego debido al golpe. El sonido del silbato marcando bandera conquistada lo acabó de espabilar y se incorporó. A su alrededor aún perduraba una pared de llamas. De las gradas llegaban ovaciones y silbidos a partes iguales.

 **\- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda!**

El hombro le dolía, aunque no mucho, y la mano derecha, con la que había amortiguado la caída.

Era una suerte disfrutar de resistencia corporal incrementada o tendría un par de huesos rotos. Oyó a Dean hablando al otro lado de las llamas.

 **\- ¡Ha sido trampa! ¡Ha golpeado a Draco!**

 **\- Ha sido accidental-** escucho que dijo el profesor Snape.

 **\- ¿Accidental? -** esa era la voz de Ron.

Luego oyó a Hermione.

 _Draco... Dime qué estás bien por favor_...

Supo que había sonado en su mente.

Se puso en pie y le dijo a las llamas que se replegasen. Era una desventaja de su poder, cuando él no estaba consciente tendía a descontrolarse. Harry y Ronse volvieron hacia él al verlo salir del fuego.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Ron.

 **\- Sí**.

 **\- Deberías ir a curarte eso**.

Draco se llevó la mano a la cara al notar algo húmedo en ella. Era sangre. Se la limpió de un revés.

 **\- Prefiero seguir jugando**.

 **\- Ni hablar, ve antes a que te mando eso**.

Hermione lo observó llevarse la mano al rostro y sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Estaba levemente encogido por el dolor, pero trataba de disimularlo. Vio que una gota de sangre caía desde su barbilla lentamente y golpeaba el suelo, y supo que había heridas mucho mas terribles que las que ella podía ver debajo.

El tiempo que Draco estuvo siendo atendido, Larry fue expulsado del partido por su responsabilidad en los hechos y para lograr que los equipos estuviesen igualados. Cuando Draco volvió, con la brecha de su frente ya limpia y una tirita por encima, hubo aplausos en las gradas, pero él no se dignó a devolver la ovación. Ambos, entraron en el terreno de juego. El partido estaba completamente empatado en ese momento, Jimmy había logrado anotar otro punto para el equipo azul y quedaba sólo un minuto y medio para que acabase.

Los dos capitanes, reunieron a sus equipos para discutir la última estrategia. Ron parecía entusiasmado.

 **\- Nos quedan dos minutos y medio para marcar-** dijo **-. Tengo una idea. Quiero probar algo. Seguro que esto no se lo esperan**...

Draco lo interrumpió.

 **\- Prefiero no saber todos los detalles**.

 **-¿Por qué**?

 **\- Cuestiones tácticas.**

 _Si Hermione me lee la mente_ , _toda sorpresa se irá al traste._

 **\- Está bien... Tu trabajo será entonces atravesar la barrera de Hermione. Pon todo tu empeño en ello, pero trata de no prender fuego a nada. Concéntrate en hacer un pasillo a través de las plantas. Dean y Terry, deberán detener a Rocaman ¿podrán con él?**

 **\- Claro-** contestó Dean de inmediato.

 **\- Lune, ven. Ahora te explico tu papel.**

Draco se alejó del grupo para no oír los últimos detalles del plan y observó las gradas. El público miraba con atención los sucesos. Eran un montón de cabecitas todas vueltas en la misma dirección. Seguramente habían disfrutado de los momentos más violentos del partido.

Al pueblo pan y circo...

Un grupo de chicas en las terceras gradas se pusieron a hacer gestos en su dirección al verlo mirar hacia ella. Eran Pansy (una sola, qué sorpresa) y sus amigas.

El equipo se separó para ocupar sus puestos y Draco se preparó para hacer su papel. Sonó el silbato y empezó el último minuto y medio de aquel partido.

Ron y Draco corrieron directamente hacia el campo contrario. Se notaba que era la última oportunidad de anotar porque ya no escatimaban en esfuerzos. Alrededor de la bandera azul, Hermione había hecho crecer un anillo de enredaderas y zarzales. En cuanto Ron se acercó, las plantas se enroscaron alrededor de él y lo inmovilizaron. Draco llegó justo detrás. Un infierno verde se desplegó hacia él y no intentó evitarlo. Dejó que las enredaderas lo enlazarle en un cerrado abrazo antes de llamar al fuego.

 _Vamos... Dame combustible Hermione_

De repente, Draco y la vida vegetal que lo envolvía fueron una pira. Hubo algunas exclamaciones entre el público. El fuego se extinguió cuando las plantas fueron consumidas y Draco dio un paso en dirección a la bandera en el hueco que había formado su fuego. Hermione se apresuró a volver a atraparlo y una nueva generación de plantas se lanzó hacia él. Pero él sabía que no hacía falta esforzarse mucho, Hermione no tenía más armas. Lento pero imparable, Draco avanzaba hacia su objetivo y el poder de Hermione se concentró a su alrededor. Ron se vio liberado cuando la vida vegetal centró toda su atención en Draco y pensó que Draco tenía un aspecto realmente aterrador en su elemento.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo rojo, Astoria corría a por la bandera. Dean salió a su encuentro y le hizo un placaje cuando ya llegaba a su objetivo. Ella se volvió y le congeló pero él no la soltó. Tras ellos, Rocaman adoptaba su estrategia habitual: avanzar en línea recta pisoteando todo a su paso. Pero a su paso estaba Terry, la currito de segundo curso. Ella se quitó el casco, su larga melena castaña cayó a su espalda y sus delicados rasgos se volvieron hacia la mole de roca que se le echaba encima. Hubo murmullos en las gradas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Iba a enfrentarse al terrible Rocaman. Terry volvió hacia él una mirada llorosa, digna del más tierno gatito indefenso, y todos en las gradas sintieron de repente sus instintos maternales y su ternura desplegarse de forma incontrolada. Terry fijó sus enormes ojazos azules en Rocaman y dijo con voz temblorosa:

 **\- Por favor, no te lleves mi bandera.**

Todos y cada uno de los componentes del público hicieron "oooooooh" con gesto soñador. Esa niña era adorable. En las gradas, algunos abrazaron a su compañero y otros sacaron pañuelos para secarse unas furtivas y emotivas lágrimas. Larry se detuvo y adoptó un gesto arrepentido por su comportamiento sin ser capaz de desprender su mirada de Terry. Ella sonrió de forma adorable.

Los gritos de la chica de hielo no lograron romper el ambiente que se había creado en el campo. Ella y Dean estaban enzarzados en una especie de lucha ridícula en el suelo.

 **\- ¡Sueltame pervertido!**

 **\- No puedo-** contestó Dean **\- Me has congelado las manos cunado te estaba agarrando.**

En el campo del equipo azul, Draco invocó de nuevo al fuego y lo lanzó contra la barrera de espinas. Hermione supo que no lograría detenerlo mucho más. Harry corrió a ayudarla al ver que la barrera que ella había montado se iba convirtiendo en cenizas y que las llamas cada vez eran más altas pero entonces Ron lo aferró y lo catapultó lejos de la escena. Tener súperfuerza era algo muy útil para ser amigo de Potter.

Ron unió al acoso de Hermione. Los sentimientos de ella llegaron muy claros a Draco. Tenía miedo, pero de repente, un gesto de fiereza cruzó su rostro y avanzó hacia ellos junto con la vida vegetal que se desintegraba bajo ella.

Draco sintió un arrebato de sorpresa al verla lanzarse contra ellos y en ese momento sonó el silbato señalando punto anotado.

Harry se detuvo cuando ya volvía a la carga desde el otro extremo del campo. Hermione se volvió sorprendida. Tras ella no había ninguna bandera que defender ahora que las llamas se habían apartado. Alguien se había llevado la bandera azul mientras se había librado aquella batalla, amparado por la cortina que le ofrecía el fuego.

En la otra punta del campo, una cobaya había arrastrado la bandera azul hasta la base roja.

Draco y Ron sonrieron simultáneamente.

 **\- ¡Muy bien Luna!-** gritó Ron.

Ella recuperó su forma humana y agitó la bandera como señal de victoria.

Dean trató desesperadamente de apartar sus brazos de Astoria sin resultado.

 **\- ¡Luna esto no es lo que parece!**

Ella se volvió hacia el público con la bandera en alto.

* * *

Hola holitas! Aquí reportándose de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Fue genial, a que no¿?. Bueno, la tan ansiada batalla a llegado y con ellos vemos como los magos utilizan aquellos poderes que obtuvieron naturalmente. Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a Voldy, pero se entiende.

Espero leer sus bellos comentarios

Los leo en la proxima

 **Lumione**


	9. Lasaña

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

La estrella del partido había sido Luna, indiscutiblemente. Su espectacular forma de colarse entre los zarzales en llamas y de arrastrar la bandera hacia su campo mientra el resto se encontraba en sus propias peleas, levantó las admiraciones de muchos. Mientras los contendientes centraban su atención en la pelea a muerte por el último punto, el público había estado atento a las pericias de la cobaya y no habían podido evitar aplaudir su valentía.

En cuanto Luna salió de los vestuarios, unos cuantos espectadores pertenecientes al grupo de héroes le lanzaron varias frases.

 **—** **Una carrera espectacular, lunatica.**

 **— Vemos que no te has roto las uñas.**

Parecían salidas de tono, pero Ino supo notar la admiración disimulada que había detrás.

 **—** **Has estado espectacular, Luna** **—** dijo uno de ellos y automáticamente su compañero le dio un codazo. Había hecho demasiada obvia la admiración.

Luna los ignoró a todos por igual y se dirigió al grupo de curritos que se reunían a la entrada de los vestuarios. Neville estaba comentando sobre la capacidad de Terry de influir en los sentimientos de los que la rodeaban.

 **—** **Es increíble, creo que todas las gradas desearon protegerte en cuanto hiciste aquello.**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **— No creas que es un poder tan estupendo, sirve para defenderse, pero es muy incontrolable. Cuando era joven y no podía controlarlo, todos los niños de la guardería se ponían a llorar cuando lo hacía yo. Ahora puedo disociar mis sentimientos de los que me rodean.**

 **—** **¿Nos podrías hacer una demostración?**

 **— Claro...**

La muchacha les dedicó una agradable sonrisa y todos se sintieron de repente alegres, sin ninguna gana de discutir. Dean dijo "¡Uaaau!" en tono admirativo. Se volvió hacia Luna.

 **—** E **stuviste genial. Tu forma de anotar el último tanto fue espectacular.**

 **— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Sigues con las manos congeladas?**

 **— Ya no, las puse bajo el agua caliente.**

Ella asintió.

 **—** **¿Has empezado ya el trabajo de historia?**

Como siempre, Luna segaba temas de conversación con otros temas de conversación. Sus amigos ya no se inmutaba por ello.

 **—** **En parte.**

 **—**

Hermione se sentía agotada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en mucho tiempo, pero también sentía satisfacción. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había superado de alguna manera su pánico escénico. Salió del vestuario de las chicas y se encontró con que Harry la estaba esperando. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

 _El primero en días._

 **—** **Has estado magnífica.**

Ella sonrió.

 **—** **Ha sido divertido.**

 **— Podríamos repetirlo otro día.**

 **— No cuentes conmigo, Harry. Este tipo de juegos brutales no están hechos para mí.**

 **— Pues has defendido la base muy bien.**

 **— Sí, porque tenía que hacerlo, pero me dolía en el alma cada planta que era calcinada.**

 **— Cierto ¿como es que Draco Malfoy ha venido al final?**

 **— Oh, Draco... Me lo encontré esta tarde en el parque y decidió venir.**

No era toda la verdad, pero no estaba mitiendo.

 **—** **¿** **Draco Malfoy** **en el parque?**

 **— Sí.**

 **— ¿Por qué tenias el pelo mojado?**

 **— Es un poco difícil de explicar.**

 **— ¿Tiene algo que ver con las quemaduras de tus manos?**

Hermione se miró involuntariamente las manos vendadas.

 **—** **Eh, sí, pero no tiene más importancia.**

 **— Mione, creo que no deberías haber jugado con la manos en ese estado, la verdad.**

 **— No pensaba usar las manos, por eso me coloqué de defensa. Además, dije que vendría, y contaban conmigo. La idea del partido mixto salió de mí y debía dar ejemplo.**

 **\- Ya, pero...**

 **\- No le des más importancia, Harry.**

 _Debía sobreponerme a mi pánico escénico, creo que si no hubiese venido hoy no habría superado ese pánico mío nunca._

 **—** **¿Cómo te quemaste?**

 **— Fue un accidente.**

 **— ¿Qué tipo de accidente?**

Hermione se quedó callada y Harry de repente cayó en la cuenta.

 **—** **¡Fue Draco! ¡Te atacó!. Ese maldito Malfoy, ya va a ver.**

 **— ¡No! No me atacó. Le toqué cuando estaba envuelto en llamas.**

 **— ¿Lo tocaste? ¿Envuelto en llamas? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?**

 **— Estaba fuera de sí.**

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **— Es un poco difícil de explicar. Verás, él estaba muy enfadado y parecía que el fuego se le iba a descontrolar. Parece que había tenido una mala experiencia de verdad. Lo empujé al lago del parque.**

 **— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?**

 **— No sé si hubiese tenido tiempo de llegar.**

Harry se mantuvo un momento en silencio escuchando.

 **—** **¿Qué hacían tu y Draco juntos?**

 _Oh, mierda..._

 **— Harry, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar y no tiene nada que ver con Draco.**

 **— ¿De qué debemos hablar?**

 **— De nosotros**.

 **—**

Esa noche Hermione llegó a casa con una sensación de agotamiento físico y mental total, pero también de satisfacción. Era la misma sensación que irse a dormir después de haber acabado y atado un trabajo muy difícil y costoso. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Había logrado al fin hablar con Harry con sinceridad y sin eludir sus propios errores. Y se había enfrentado a su pánico escénico.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a alejarse del mundo por un rato y entonces... El equipo de música se puso en marcha. Primero sonaron los acordes del canon de Pachelbel y luego la voz de su madre surgió de los altavoces.

 _"Hola, cariño. Espero que el partido te haya ido bien. A estas horas yo debo estar en una recepción social la más de aburrida deseando con todas mis ganas sacarme los tacones y ponerme las zapatillas así que será un poco tarde para llamarte cuando salga de aquí. Esperaré a mañana. Seguramente te acabas de dar una ducha si no he calculado mal el tiempo y te vas a ir a la cama sin cenar porque estás cansada y te da pereza cocinar. ¡Ni hablar! Hay lasaña congelada, sólo tienes que meterla en el microondas. Que descanses."_

Y el canon de Pachelbel volvió a ocupar el lugar de la voz de su madre. Hermione sintió que una risa acudía a ella. Su madre era genial, había calculado el tiempo para programar el equipo de música y le había grabado un mensaje. Sólo había fallado en una cosa, en que el tiempo que suponía que había dedicado a la ducha lo había dedicado a hablar con Harry en la calle.

Hermione miró el techo del salón intentando sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a Harry esa tarde, pero no lo logró, sólo sentía alivio. Aún rememoraba su gesto de sorpresa, de desconcierto y sus palabras.

 _"Pero ¿por qué?"_

 _"Porque quiero que seas libre."_

Hubiese acertado o no, había hecho lo que consideraba correcto. Esa noche se merecía un premio para sí misma. Se puso en pie y fue a prepararse un pequeño regalo para sí misma.

Mientras el microondas mareaba el ladrillo helado para ir convirtiéndolo en una lasaña humeante, Hermione fue al jardín trasero, puso un mantel en la mesita del porche y un cubierto. Encendió varios de los candiles que tenía entre las enredaderas para sus noches de verano y las velas llenaron el lugar de una acogedora luz tenue. Pequeños destellos despertaron entre las hojas. El árbol inclinó las suyas hacia Hermione cuando la sintió pasar por su lado y toda la vida del jardín volvió los ojos hacia ella despertando ante su presencia. Por fin estaba en casa.

Entonces vio la silueta caminando por la calle hacia su casa. Supo quien era por la forma de moverse y sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría a partes iguales. Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta en la valla del jardín. Draco Malfoy llegó hasta ella y sonrió a la chica desde el otro lado de aquella endeble barrera. Aún llevaba la mochila a la espalda, o sea que todavía no había pasado por casa. Ella sintió que su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisa involuntaria e incluso creyó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que agradeció que fuese ocultado por la penumbra.

 **—** **Hola.**

 **— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Draco observó a Hermione en su elemento, con toda la vida del jardín desplegada tras ella. Sonreía y parecía la encarnación misma de un cielo estrellado. La luz en la oscuridad.

 **— No me apetece ir a casa.**

 **— Tu madre se preocupará.**

Hermione abrió la puerta del jardín a pesar de sus palabras.

 **— Lo dudo mucho, y creo que me merezco unas horas de felicidad si me lo permites.**

Hermione se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto de invitación.

 **— Estoy descongelando lasaña, hay mucha. Si te apetece.**

 **— La próxima vez cocinaré yo.**

 _¿Próxima vez?_

* * *

Lo se, soy un ser horrible, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualice. Me fui a vivir con mi mamá, y donde vive, no hay mucha señal de internet. Además, no tengo PC y es horrible escribir con el celular. Luego, se me ocurrió crear un concurso para las personas que leyeron **·LoveDanger·** y aún no lo termino. También tengo varias historias en mente, pero no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de escribir.Y por último, me anote en la facultad, lo que ha echo que me robe el tiempo, como así también lo hace mi trabajo. Como hoy tengo un momento libre, y una Pc a mano, decidí actualizar esta obra.

Como siempre, les quiero agradecer la paciencia y el tiempo que le dedican a leer mis obras. Saben que pueden seguirme en mi página y grupo de facebook ( **Fanfics de Lumione** ), donde sabrán cosas de mi.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, leer sus comentario o simplemente que me dejen alguna señal de que no me abandonaron T.T.

No olviden que los quiero!

 _¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide! Me complace decir que esta obra a sido nominada en los **PEOPLE CHOICE DRAMIONE 2017** como **BEST CROSSOVER.**_

 **Lumione**


	10. Momento entre los dos

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar sus obra con los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra pueden encontrarla en las plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto sí la encuentran en otro lugar, es un plagio._

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tendrán que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Había insectos, de eso no cabía duda, pero en aquel jardín el concepto de insecto parecía otro. Pequeñas criaturas que revoloteaban alrededor de los fuegos encendidos, daba la sensación de querer arrancar destellos de sus alas cristalinas. Y el centro de todo ese ballet aéreo eran las luciérnagas. Draco observó extrañado la respetuosa distancia que mantenían con la zona donde iban a cenar. Ni uno intentó posarse sobre la mesa o invadió el espacio aéreo próximo. Hermione apareció con la lasaña.

— Creo que ya está suficientemente caliente.

Draco se hizo a un lado en el largo banco de madera para permitirle a Hermione sentarse. Mientras ella servía dos porciones, él llenó los vasos de agua. Ni siquiera la distribución del mobiliario de aquel porche se correspondía con ninguna que hubiese Draco visto. Arrimado contra la pared estaba el largo banco donde se sentaban y frente a ellos la mesa. A nadie se le había ocurrido colocar asientos al otro lado, como si dar la espalda al jardín fuese algo en contra de la etiqueta social allí. Al otro extremo del porche podía ver algo un poco más habitual: un asiento balancín. Pero, a pesar de poseer los cojines necesarios para convertirlo en una utopía, carecía del metal para hacerlo común. Era de madera y la hiedra de la pared había extendido tímidamente una de sus ramas para apoyarla sobre la barra horizontal superior.

Hermione puso su parte de lasaña a Draco delante.

— ¿Has hechizado a los insectos de este jardín? —preguntó él.

— No ¿por qué?

— Porque no acuden a molestar como cualquier insecto decente.

Hermione rió.

— Su territorio es aquel —señaló el árbol y la parte de tierra—. Saben que si entran en casa mi madre los echa o los mata, así que no se arriesgan.

— ¿Y cómo lo saben?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

— No lo sé.

Tras los soplidos de rigor la lasaña fue engullida con el aderezo perfecto que da el hambre a cualquier plato. Hablaron poco durante aquella comida. Pero la mutua compañía se hizo patente. Ambos simultáneamente siguieron el vuelo de la misma luciérnaga durante los mismos instantes y ambos fueron conscientes del gesto del otro incluso sin mirarse.

— Es la mejor lasaña que he comido —comentó Draco cuando Hermione apilaba los cubiertos para llevárselos.

Ella rió.

— No mientas, estaba un poco fría por dentro.

— Pero es la lasaña que más he disfrutado en mi vida.

Hermione sonrió el cumplido cuando entendió que no se refería a las habilidades culinarias del microondas y, para corroborar sus palabras, Draco puso su mano sobre la de suya, que en ese momento se encontraba recogiendo un tenedor para añadirlo al montón de cacharros a ser transportados. Ella notó que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Le dedicó una caricia por encima de la muñeca antes de apartar sus dedos y ella se apresuró a llevarse los platos hacia la cocina. En el breve trayecto Hermione trató de serenarse y de volver sus pensamientos hacia un cauce lógico, pero era inútil. No era capaz de usar el raciocinio. La leve caricia de Draco le había dejado un rastro a fuego por la piel que gritaba exigiendo más.

"Querida, cálmate", se dijo a sí misma

Agarro el frutero y volvió hasta el porche. Toda cena que se preciase merecía un postre.

Draco se encontraba observando el árbol y parecía relajado. Hermione pudo sentir su... ¿paz? Ella no recordaba haber notado ese sentimiento proveniente de él nunca. Dejó el frutero sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

— Nunca había visto un jardín como este —comentó él.

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

— Es lo más parecido a un hogar para todos los que viven en él, desde el más pequeño al más grande.

— No concibo otra idea de jardín —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de lado.

Draco volvió la mirada hacia ella y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente negó con una sonrisa sarcástica y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el árbol.

— Me gusta este lugar porque me hace sentir tranquilo, pero creo que es así porque tú estás en él.

Hermione volvió a notar que se ruborizaba y, para disimular, escogió una fruta de las que había traído.

— Deberías comer algo de fruta, es muy sana.

Draco se volvió hacia ella con gesto ofendido.

— Oh, vamos ratón de biblioteca, acabo de tener un momento amable ¿y tú lo rompes de esta manera?

— Oh... Lo siento.

Él rió suavemente y seleccionó a su vez algo del frutero. Hermione trató de excusarse.

— Hoy ha sido un día agotador, estoy muy cansada.

Lo vio sonreír.

— Despues de conocer este lugar he acabado de entender por qué suponía un trauma para ti participar en el partido. Es tan contraria a tu naturaleza una competición como esa...

— Tú en cambio parecías haber nacido en un campo de batalla. Estabas en tu salsa.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— No lo hiciste nada mal para ser tu primera vez.

— Pero no lo disfruté.

— A mí me sentó bien jugar. Hoy necesitaba un poco de violencia. Me alegré de que Larry me tomase como objetivo personal, con él no tuve que reprimirme.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

— ¡Callate! Cuando lo vi golpearte casi me dio algo. Perdiste el sentido por unos instantes, lo pude notar.

— No fue nada irremediable. Por cierto ¿cómo están las quemaduras de tus manos?

— Oh… —Hermione expuso las palmas abiertas— Creo que son sólo quemaduras de primer grado en su mayor parte. Tengo un par de ampollas, pero nada grave, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal está la brecha de tu frente?

Hermione acercó la mano a la herida con gesto analítico y Draco la agarró antes de que tocase su piel.

— Ni se te ocurra curármela, espero que dure algunos días más.

Hermione lo miró con gesto ofendido.

— No iba a hacerlo sin tu permiso. ¿Pero, por qué quieres que dure varios días?

Él no soltó la mano de ella y la obligó a posarla en la mesa con suavidad.

— Pansy vino a interesarse por mi salud en cuanto acabó el partido, y también Astoria. Creo que les puso a cien verme herido. Le puedo sacar mucho provecho a este golpe.

Draco no sonreía y Hermione tardó un momento en asimilarlo. Después de todo era un chico y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad. Cuando logró superar su pasmo sucumbió a una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Eres lo peor.

— Y tú lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Hermione sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al oír esas palabras. La mano de Draco siguió el brazo de ella hasta su hombro. Ella supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación y no encontró la voluntad para evitarlo. Draco se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó.

No tuvo un arrebato de visceralidad violento, ni exigió que se le devolviese nada, no trató de buscar la lengua de ella ni de obligarla a doblegarse a su acción. Era un gesto de agradecimiento. O eso creyó Hermione hasta que sintió el calor, el deseo y el...¿amor? envolverla.

El beso duró algo más de lo que ambos esperaban porque ella había respondido sin pretenderlo y se encontró acariciando a su vez los labios de Draco. De mutuo acuerdo interrumpieron el contacto. Hermione agachó la mirada inquieta y sintió que él le acariciaba uno de los mechones de cabello antes de retirar la mano. Casi de inmediato echó de menos ese contacto.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Hermione se concentró en dar vueltas a la manzana que tenía entre las manos para decidir de una vez por dónde morderla. Lo rompió la voz de él.

— ¿Te has enfadado? —susurró.

— No, no me he enfadado. Sólo que no me lo esperaba...

La voz de él fue tan tenue que Hermione pudo sentir casi como suyo el temor que lo llenaba.

— Por un momento olvidé que estás comprometida con Harry Potter. Lo siento.

Hermione sintió una leve irritación por esas palabras.

— No me he enfadado. Harrh no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedo decidir por mí misma lo que me apetece, con sinceridad, sobretodo sinceridad conmigo misma. Sin responder a historias raras ni compromisos ni historias estúpidas e infantiles que creas de joven y te esfuerzas en creer y para eso modificas la realidad a tu alrededor para no ver lo que es obvio y...

Hermione se calló cuando se percató de que se estaba perdiendo en su propia explicación. Alzó la vista y vio que él la observaba sin reproche ni cuestionamiento en sus ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó la intacta manzana de nuevo en el frutero.

— Creo que estoy cansada. Ahora sólo me apetece descansar.

— Entonces creo que debería irme, antes de que lo eche todo a perder.

Draco se puso en pie, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra y entonces fue Hermione la que puso su mano sobre la que él apoyaba en la mesa.

— No hace falta que te vayas. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero me siento muy a gusto contigo.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

— Eso lo dices porque estás muy cansada y tu cerebro no funciona ya bien.

Hermione señaló el balancín.

— ¿Te apetece probarlo? Es capaz de relajar a cualquiera.

Draco sonrió cuando entendió a qué se refería. La agarró de la mano con gesto teatral y cuando ella se puso en pie la guió hasta el artilugio.

— Tú primera, nunca me he sentado en un trasto de estos.

Hermione ocupó uno de los lados y Draco se instaló en el otro. El balanceo de inmediato tomó un tinte hipnótico y un minuto más tarde Draco fue capaz de dar su opinión cuando consiguió tensar las cuerdas vocales.

— Esto es muy relajante.

— Sí.

Hermione se acomodó contra él. Draco pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y se movió para permitirla apoyarse en él. Hermionr supo que debía tener hasta las orejas ruborizadas por su atrevimiento, pero... sentía el calor de él a través de su ropa y los detalles de la forma de su pecho con el tacto. Notó que un escalofrío de deleite recorría su espalda y también que el sueño tiraba con fuerza de ella así que buscó rápidamente una conversación para mantener su conciencia activa. Había algo que aún no le había preguntado.

— Draco ¿qué te había pasado hoy? ¿Por qué estabas tan furioso cuando te encontré?

Ella notó que él estaba tratando de buscar las palabras en el silencio que mantuvo. Antes de que hablase Hermione supo que tenía que ver con su madre pero tuvo la cortesía de no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

— Defendí a mi madre de una gente que la amenazaba. Ella, en lugar de apoyarme, me atacó.

— Oh... Lo siento...

La imagen de tres tipos malcarados se coló en la mente de Hermione.

— Esos hombres parecen peligrosos, tal vez deberías ir a la policía.

Draco negó.

— No sé si mi madre está metida en algún asunto ilegal, no puedo arriesgarme, ni confiar en ella.

La voz de él llegaba muy lejana, amortiguada por la entretela del sueño.

— Draco ¿por qué decidiste venir al partido?

Draco se había planteado eso mismo varias veces a lo largo de la tarde y rememoró una vez más el momento en que se había visto envuelto en aquello. Su arrebato de caballerosidad debería haber terminado aquella tarde cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hermione pero la angustia de ella era tal que Draco se vio de repente volviendo a su propia casa a toda velocidad para cambiarse de ropa y poder acompañarla. El idiota de Potter seguro que no se daba cuenta del estado en que se encontraba ella. La cara de alivio que había visto en Hermione al verlo subir al autobús se le había clavado en el alma, y él había hecho patentes sus intenciones cuando se sentó junto a ella. El grupo de héroes al fondo del autobús que berreaban por la humillación de un currito anónimo cambiaron de repente su repertorio de charla al ver la declaración que suponía el gesto de Malfoy. Draco había sentido en ese momento un "gracias" clarísimo proveniente de Hermione.

— Estabas mal, me habías ayudado esta tarde. Me tocaba a mí, supongo, y...

Draco se volvió hacia la chica acomodada contra él al no notar ninguna respuesta de ella. Estaba dormida, como un tronco, apoyada en el hueco de su hombro y con la boca semiabierta. Decio volver la mirada hacia el jardín. Los insectos seguían su baile nocturno, y el cielo estrellado se inclinaba y alejaba al ritmo del balanceo del columpio.

"Este trasto es estupendo", fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido a su vez recostado contra Hermione.

* * *

A pedido del público, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Redención. ¿Que les pareció? Hubo un beso 😍 entre nuestro protagonistas . Espero sus comentarios

LUMIONE


	11. El enojo

**Declarar**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia de los_ **imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto, en las ubicaciones en otro lugar, en un lugar._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

En cuanto el despertador sonó Hermione saltó de la cama. Aún estaba vestida, sólo se había quitado los zapatos y desde el día anterior no se había dado una ducha.

 **\- Empiezo a darme asco a mí misma.**

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño dejando un reguero de ropa por el camino y se metió en la ducha. Las gotas de agua caliente resbalando sobre sus hombros la hicieron revivir el momento en que Draco la había despertado acariciándoselos con las yemas de los dedos.

 _"Me encantaría quedarme aquí definitivamente, ratón de biblioteca, pero se me ha dormido el brazo"_

 **\- Hermione, querida, concéntrate.**

Pero Hermione sabía que nada podría hacerla regresar de la nube en que se había subido. La noche anterior había observado a Draco hasta que su figura desapareció en la calle antes de levantarse del balancín y arrastrase a su vez hasta la cama con el cuerpo anquilosado por la sobre explotación de los mismos puntos de apoyo durante casi dos horas.

Diez minutos más tarde, con el pelo aún mojado, Hermione comía tostadas en la cocina mientras metía libros en su mochila, sonó el teléfono. Hermione sabia quien era.

 **\- Hola, mamá.**

 **\- Hola, cariño. Temía que te hubieses quedado dormida.**

 **\- No, mamá, llevo despierta un rato. Estaba desayunando.**

 **\- ¿Qué tal llevas la soledad? ¿Has montado ya alguna fiesta en la casa?**

 **\- Estoy recogiendo el desastre que montamos anoche para que no lo veas. Vino la policía y todo...**

 **\- Ya lo suponía... Mi vuelo sale a medio día, así que supongo que estaré en casa esta tarde. ¿Podrás sobrevivir un día más sin mí?**

 **\- Creo que sí.**

 **\- Escucha, dejé algo de dinero sobre el armario de la entrada. Si necesitas comprar comida ya sabes. Recuerda que tu tía vive a una hora y media de casa, si necesitas algo llámala, ya está avisada.**

 **\- Mamá, tranquila. Tu hijita pequeña de quince años puede estarse dos días sola en casa sin montar un desastre.**

 **\- Perdón perdón, me estaba dominando la vena histérica maternal. Por cierto¿qué tal fue el partido de ayer?**

 **\- Fue interesante, la verdad. Me ayudó mucho a superar mi miedo escénico.**

 **\- ¡Esa es mi niña!**

 **\- Mamá, ya no soy una niña.**

 **\- Cierto, cierto, disculpa.**

 **\- La idea del mensaje grabado en el equipo de música fue genial.**

La madre de Hermione rió al otro lado de la línea.

 **\- Estaba de buen humor cuando lo grabé, pero en otra ocasión pondré algo más tétrico y en mitad de la noche, para que me eches de menos. De la banda sonora de Drácula, por ejemplo.**

Hermione rió también.

 **\- Te veo capaz.**

 **\- Ey, cariño, creo que deberíamos colgar o te voy a hacer perder el autobús.**

 **\- Cuídate, mamá, nos vemos esta tarde.**

 **\- Te quiero.**

Hermione colgó el auricular y se apresuró a acabarse la tostada.

En la parada, estaba esperando ya Harry. Tras el saludo de rigor, el silencio entre ambos se fue haciendo tan denso que Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el aire fuese pesando cada vez más sobre ellos. Por suerte el autobús se materializó frente a ellos con un rugido de motor y Harry se apresuró a subir. La primera duda que se planteó Hermione fue si debía sentarse junto a él, como era habitual, o no, pero parecía que esa mañana Harry no encontraba agradable su presencia. Hermione creía que el hecho de cortar como novios no debería afectar a su amistad, pero nunca se había visto en aquella situación. Por suerte, Ronald resolvió el problema. Saludó desde el fondo del autobús y Harry fue a sentarse junto a él. Estupendo. Luego vio a Luna, quien retiró su mochila del asiento contiguo y Hermione se apresuró a ocupar aquel lugar.

 **\- Estás alegre esta mañana.**

 **\- Sí.**

 **\- ¿Harry y tú se han peleado?**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- Entonces han roto.**

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 **\- Contigo cerca es imposible tener vida privada. No quiero hablar del tema.**

 **\- Creo que el rojo no es un color adecuado para la decoración del baile de fin de curso, pero el resto del equipo de decoración insiste en usarlo.**

 **\- Yo creo que lila y blanco sería más adecuado.**

Al menos Hermione debía reconocerle a Luna su falta de escrúpulos para rematar conversaciones indeseadas cuando se lo solicitaban.

Draco hizo su aparición en los terrenos linderos al bosque peligro. Sabía que iba a tener problemas con la directora, pero eso era lo de menos. Había tenido otra pelea temprano con su madre. Una voz melosa lo interpeló en cuanto llego al patio del colegio.

 **\- Draco...**

Astoria Greengrass y Pansy Parkison... Parecía que lo estaban esperando. Había esperado algo así, pero no tan de repente.

 **\- ¿Como estás Malfoy? -** preguntó Pansy con gesto de suficiencia.

Draco se limitó a sonreír de lado sin alegría.

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Recibiste un buen golpe ayer. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -** murmuró Astoria solícita mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.

 **\- Sí. Tengo la cabeza dura.**

Astoria rió de forma ridícula y Pansy le dedicó una de sus poses de autosuficiencia con sonrisa seductora incluida. Era su inconfundible gesto de _"tienes el inmenso honor de ser blanco de mi atención durante unos instantes, no los desperdicies"._

 **\- ¿Me dejas verlo de cerca? -** pidió Astoria.

 **\- ¿Tienes algún interés especial?**

Pansy volvió a sonreír, sin ninguna amabilidad en su sonrisa.

 **\- Curiosidad morbosa, sobretodo ella.**

Astoria se ruborizó levemente y le dio un empujón a Pansy.

 **\- ¡Eres una zorra!**

Pero de inmediato se volvió hacia Draco y le dedicó una caída de párpados que pretendía fuese insinuante. No logró darle ese tinte de sincera timidez que pretendía.

 **\- ¿Puedo verlo?**

Draco se retiró los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para dejar al descubierto la brecha. Astoria mantuvo su atención en la herida que exhibían para ella y ahogó un leve jadeo. Pero su mirada cayó casi de inmediato a los ojos de Draco. Parecía mercurio, pero en el fondo de ellos parecía brillar un tono rojizo.

 **\- ¿Curiosidad satisfecha?**

 **\- ... -** fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

Draco sabía que la herida en su frente podía ser aprovechada socialmente, pero se percató en ese instante que no le interesaban las consecuencias de permitir que esas cabezas de chorlito se le acercasen. Astoria y Pansy eran de lo peor que había en el instituto socialmente hablando. Típicas, tópicas... Acaparaban la atención allí por donde iban y eran especialistas en crear líos a tu alrededor. ¿Valía la pena? Astoria no estaba mal, pero aparte de un rostro bonito y unos pechos interesantes ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? Y Pansy era todo lo que no le gustaba en una chica. Creída, dominante, despectiva, con unos rasgos vulgares y marcados sin delicadeza ninguna.

Pansy rió al ver la falta de reacción de su amiga y se dignó a darle conversación a Draco.

 **\- Estábamos pensando que tal vez jugaríamos si se hiciese un equipo sólo de héroes. ¿Qué opinas?**

 **\- Que más les vendría bien estar en uno de curritos. No tienen la cabeza tan dura como yo.**

Draco percibió de inmediato el gesto de odio en los ojos de Pansy, pero Astoria parecía gravitar en otro lugar.

 **\- Esta tarde iremos a la Hogsmeade ¿te apetece venir?**

Por una vez, Draco agradeció estar dejándose la juventud en la cocina de un restaurante chino.

 **\- No puedo, tengo que trabajar.**

No esperó la siguiente propuesta y se encaminó hacia adentro de Hogwarts. Astoria soltó un suspiro.

 **\- ¡Es tan misterioso!**

Pansy a su lado cruzó los brazos ofendida.

 **\- Es un imbécil.**

Hermione volvió a tener graves problemas para mantenerse despierta a lo largo de la mañana. Luna le propinó algunos codazos y pisotones que la devolvieron a la dura realidad en los momentos críticos.

 **\- Gracias, Luna. Eres una amiga -** dijo Hermione tras un pisotón.

 **\- De nada. Un placer...**

En la cola del comedor, Luna tuvo que empujarla para que avanzase.

 **\- ¿No dormiste anoche?**

 **\- No. Creo que además aún arrastro el cansancio del partido de ayer.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no dormiste?**

 **\- Tuve visita...**

Luna no preguntó quien fue y Hermione se concentró en mantener su mente despejada.

 _Ánimo Hermione, sólo dos horas más..._

La cola del comedor indicaba que ya habían sobrepasado la mitad de la jornada lectiva del día, que el final estaba próximo. Pero Hermione no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más y sobretodo tenía la sensación de que cualquiera podría leer en su rostro los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa habitual que solían ocupar, Harry la observó preocupado.

 **\- Hermione ¿estás bien? Pareces muy cansada.**

 _Parece que ya ha encajado lo nuestro._

 **\- He dormido poco, Harry.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Pues, mi madre no está y... estuve despierta hasta tarde.**

Harry rió.

 **\- Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.**

Ronald vino a sentarse con ellos también y de inmediato la conversación giró hacia el partido del día anterior.

 **\- Estuviste impresionante Luna.**

Ella siguió comiendo impasible ante el halago.

 **\- Creo que podríamos mejorar las tácticas de grupo -** propuso Harry.

 _No, por favor, hablar de otra cosa o me dormiré._

Pero Ronald y Harry ya se habían lanzado en persecución de la técnica perfecta para driblar a un contrario.

Dean y Neville llegaron hasta la mesa a su vez y les hicieron sitio. Dean parecía más entusiasmado de lo habitual.

 **\- Eh! Eh! Eh! Chicos, he oído algo interesante. En realidad lo ha oído Neville. Cuéntaselo, Neville.**

Neville se sentó en la mesa y dejó su bandeja cuidadosamente antes de iniciar su relato.

 **\- Lo comentaban varios curritos de segundo. La directora McGonagall está muy furiosa con el partido de ayer. Los profesores han realizado una reunión de emergencia durante el descanso para tomar medidas.**

 **\- ¿Furiosa? ¿Por qué está furiosa? -** preguntó Hermione

 **\- ¿Qué tipo de medidas? -** preguntó Luna

 **\- No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, fue a puerta cerrada.**

 **\- Pero ¿por qué están enfadados con el partido de ayer? -** preguntó Harry.

Fue Ronald quien contestó.

 **\- Creo saber por qué.**

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Ronald de repente pareció incómodo.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

El chico parecía algo reacio a continuar y bajó sus ojos azules a la bandeja de comida para poder seguir.

 **\- La actitud de los héroes en este lugar es... deplorable. Y en el partido de ayer se pudo ver, y oír los comentarios en las gradas. Seguramente usted no lo notan porque han crecido en él, pero yo vengo de fuera y he podido verlo. Los héroes aquí no tienen espíritu de héroes, tienen espíritu de matón si exceptuamos algunos casos.**

Dean trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

 **\- Ayer tuvimos varios héroes jugando y se comportaron bastante bien.**

 **\- Sí, pero recordad la actuación de Larry y Draco. Creo que se refiere a eso con "matones" -** dijo Neville.

Hermione saltó sin pretenderlo.

\- Draco no es un matón.

Harry sonrió.

 **\- Pues su pelea con Goyle me pareció propia de un matón.**

Hermione sintió la rabia subiendo en ella.

 **\- Harry, se enfrentó a Goyle para defenderme, no para marcar su posición en la manada.**

Hubo un breve, pero demasiado largo, silencio que siguió a esas palabras.

 **\- No lo sabía -** comentó Harry.

 **\- No preguntaste -** replicó Hermione.

- **Creo que hay algunas cosas a las que no he estado atento.**

Hermione asintió y se guardó sus pensamientos.

 _Es un poco tarde para eso, Harry._

 **\- Tú y Draco hablan bastante ¿verdad? -** preguntó él.

 **\- A veces -** admitió Hermione **.- Es bastante tratable si respetas su espacio personal. No has de acosarlo, solo esperar, y acaba hablando de lo que le preocupa...**

Hubo otro silencio incomodo y alrededor de Harry y Hermione empezó a tejerse una red de incomoda que todos pudieron percibir.

 **\- ¿Existen otros sitios como Hogwarts, Ronald?**

Todos se volvieron hacia Luna ante ese corte ambiental.

 **\- Eh, sí... Yo vengo de otro centro similar a este, pero se encuentra en la costa del Reino Unido, cerca de los acantilado de Dover.**

 **\- Prefieres rojo y azul oscuro o lila y blanco para la decoración del baile de fin de curso?**

Ronald pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero al instante siguiente sonrió abiertamente.

 **\- Creo que lila y blanco, es más relajante.**

 **\- Anoto tu opinión.**

Hermione sonrió también y entendió por qué Ronald tenía tanto éxito. Era encantador para cualquiera que tuviese el privilegio de hablar con él. Cuando te dedicaba su atención o sus palabras, daba la sensación de que para él nada más existiese en el mundo que la persona a quien se las dedicaba. Eso y sus encandilantes ojos azules eran suficiente para engatusar a cualquiera.

En ese momento los altavoces resonaron con la voz de la directora McGonagall.

 _\- Atención, todos los alumnos deben dirigirse de inmediato al gimnasio. Se va dar un comunicado importante._

Los alumnos se fueron acomodando en las gradas entre murmullos bajo la atenta mirada de sus profesores. Nunca se había dado una situación similar en Hogwarts y los rumores empezaron a circular.

 **\- ¿Habrá muerto alguien?**

 **\- ¿Habrán declarado la guerra?**

 **\- ¿Buscan a un convicto entre nosotros?**

Cuando cada uno de los convocados estuvo acomodado en su respectivo asiento, la directora McGonagall irrumpió en el escenario improvisado que era la cancha de baloncesto del gimnasio. Sus andares calmados y enérgicos retumbaron por el lugar como una inconfundible señal de batalla. Todos los alumnos de repente se sintieron atrapados dentro de ese gimnasio, como si fuesen una panda de polluelos acorralados por un tigre.

La directora McGonagall detuvo sus andares en mitad de la cacha y se giró hacia las gradas. El silencio fue absoluto.

 **\- ¡Vergüenza!**

Esa primera palabra resonó por el gimnasio con la fuerza de un trueno.

 **\- Eso fue lo que sentí ayer al presenciar el partido. Vergüenza. Una aplastante y rabiosa vergüenza.**

La última palabra no había acabado de resonar en los huecos del gimnasio y ya muchos sintieron de repente que la saliva era algo duro de tragar. Pocas veces la directora McGonagall se había enfadado, pero cuando lo había hecho habían temblado los cimientos de la creación. Tras otorgar a los presentes la oportunidad de tragar la saliva que se les había atascado en la garganta ella siguió hablando.

 **\- La vergüenza no vino por los que se atrevieron a desafiar las normas no escritas que han impuesto. La vergüenza no la provocó los que se lanzaron al campo de juego desafiando a todos los que esperaban humillarlos. No, la vergüenza me asaltó, cuando entre las gradas de los espectadores empecé a oír los comentarios. ¡Astoria Greengrass!**

Astoria dio un respingo en su asiento y los que estaban a su lado se apartaron de ella, como si el enfado de la directora pudiese hacerla estallar y ellos sufrir de la onda expansiva. La chica palideció.

 **\- ¡¿A qué te referías con eso de que esperabas que catapultasen a Luna muy lejos? ¡Rowan Delry ¡Explícame por qué los curritos deberían ser expulsados de Hogwarts! ¡Pansy Parkison¡ ¿A qué te referías cuando hablabas de la necesidad de poner a un currito en su lugar?! ¡Dexter Oldman¡Michelle Landster¡James Streat¡Melody Cooper¡Minette O'reilly¡Laurent Cabbage!**

Y la lista de La directora McGonagall siguió y siguió. Tenía una magnífica memoria para nombres y sucesos relacionados con ellos y estaba haciéndolo patente. Cuando terminó de enumerar su larga lista de héroes se detuvo hasta que los ecos de su voz se apagaron en el gimnasio. Sus ojos acerados recorrieron las gradas.

 **\- Son la vergüenza del mundo de los super héroes. Jamás un héroe ha podido ser un héroe sin un compañero secundario. Ellos preparan el terreno para que el héroe se lleve la gloria, ellos lo atan a la realidad mundana de cada día evitando que sus delirios de grandeza lo pierdan. Ellos son el alma que convierte a un héroe en humano, y lo habéis olvidado, embutidos como están en sus narcisismo, sobrepasados de ustedes mismos. ¡Miserables y déspotas! Me siento deshonrada por pisar el mismo suelo que ustedes.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio que la directora otorgó a aquellas mentes pagadas de sí mismas para procesar la información y sobretodo la idea de que les había insultado.

 **\- Estamos a mitad de curso, y es un mal momento para cambiar un sistema de estudios deficiente en cuanto a trabajo en equipo se refiere, pero a partir de ahora se tomarán medidas. Primera medida: cualquiera que dirija una palabra o gesto denigrante a un compañero será inmediatamente expulsado de Hogwarts. Segunda medida: El Capturar la bandera va a ser recuperado como asignatura extra. Cada día van a quedarse una hora más para practicar el trabajo en equipo. Esta asignatura pesará mucho a la hora de evaluar si están preparados para pasar al siguiente nivel. Los equipos serán mixtos. -** Nadie osó elevar un solo murmullo de protesta **.- Tercera medida: el baile de fin de curso. Les encanta jugar a las parejitas, perfecto. Las únicas admitidas para entrar en el baile serán las parejas currito-héroe. Les recomiendo que encuentren alguien con quien se lleven bien antes de fin de curso o no tendremos bailes ni celebraciones.**

La directora McGonagall volvió a dirigir una mirada colérica al público.

 **\- Creo que hasta ahora han vivido inmersos en un cuento de hadas perfecto, tanto para los protagonistas del mismo, como para los que se consideran secundarios cómicos, pero es hora de despertar. Ya no son unos niños, se acabó la tolerancia con ustedes. Mañana no se oirá una sola palabra proveniente de nadie. Mañana Hogwarts permanecerá en absoluto silencio para que sólo vuestros pensamientos, si es que los tenéis, puedan haceros compañía. Los únicos autorizados a hablar serán sus profesores. Los únicos que podrán hablar mañana serán sus profesores. Aquel que incumpla esta norma será enviado de inmediato a su casa. El equipo de profesores y yo tenemos total autoridad para imponer esta medida y las que consideremos necesarias. Los que estén pensando en refugiarse tras las faldas de sus madres pueden ejecutar dicho movimiento de inmediato. Será un placer despejar dudas respecto a los que están dispuestos a aprender lo que significa ser un héroe y los que sólo pretenden obtener privilegios.** **¡Marchesen a sus clases!**

El gimnasio se fue vaciando en absoluto silencio, y todos los alumnos trataron de rehuir la mirada de la directora McGonagall cuando pasaron ante ella como si pudiese quemarles.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Un poco atrasado, lo siento. Mil disculpas por las demoras, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Mamá mia, se enojo la directora ¿Como creen que serán las cosas en el siguiente capítulo? Sí todo sale bien, capaz mañana se las traigo (pero no prometo nada).

Espero sus comentarios.

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi grupo de facebook, donde además encontraran un link para seguirme por Whatsapp.

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	12. ¿Un poco de paz?

**Declarar**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad y Potterfics, por lo tanto, en las ubicaciones en otro lugar, en un lugar._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

La siguiente semana fue muy interesante en Hogwarts. El lunes comenzó con un silencio antinatural por sus pasillos.

Los hábitos sociales adolescentes imponen que los sucesos recientes sean comentados hasta la náusea. En el caso de no existir sucesos recientes, estos deben construirse a partir del más mínimo detalle reseñable, engordándolo hasta que alcanza las dimensiones de una noticia digna de portada nacional, o que pase a engrosar las filas de las leyendas urbanas. La construcción que se establece alrededor del punto de anclaje suele tener poca consistencia, pero una buena dosis de pintura disimula todo defecto. Dicha tarea ocupa la mayor parte de rutinas que impliquen comunicación entre adolescentes. Por ello, la riada de alumnos que se esparció ese lunes por los pasillos de Hogwarts parecía irreal, como si le faltase una de sus dimensiones, concretamente la sonora.

Los estudiantes se cruzaban y esquivaban por los pasillos con el roce de telas y chirridos de zapatillas como única banda sonora. En las aulas los profesores se sintieron más observados que nunca al no tener que clamar por la atención y el silencio. Y, por fin, cerca del medio día, sucedió lo que esperaba la directora McGonagall.

El silencio cobró entidad propia y empezó a pesar sobre todas las mentes pensantes de Hogwarts, como un ente vivo que leyese y juzgará a cada uno de los que paseaban bajo él. Muchos sintieron el picor de la inquietud sacudiéndose, como si compartieran habitación con un vecino desagradable que los observaba sin pestañear. Pero en realidad era el encontronazo frontal con su propia conciencia, y juicio, ahora que nada podía distraerlos de ella.

Hubo una zona del pasillo que resultó interesante a todo lo largo de la mañana. Ciertos alumnos la esquivaban compulsivamente, como si hediese. En cambio, otros se aglomeraban alrededor con gesto reflexivo. Se trataba del tablón de anuncios. Expuestas en él estaban las listas de los alumnos por niveles. Al lado de cada nivel habían colocado dos listados en blanco encabezados por los títulos "Equipo 1" y "Equipo 2". Con esas simples hojas de papel los profesores habían declarado sus intenciones. Esperaban que los alumnos formasen por sí mismos equipos mixtos sin intervención adulta. Y el silencio fue como un blindaje... No pudo haber intentos de negociación, persuasiones ni extorsiones. Cada ente individual de Hogwarts optó por los grupos que se estaban formando atendiendo sólo a lo que sus mentes podían explicarles. Los curritos Jimmy Law y Terry Madison, encabezaron la lista del Equipo 1 de primer curso.

Hermione dudó un poco. A pesar de desear estar junto a sus amigos de siempre, la idea de que debía empezar a confiar en sí misma y a salir de la burbuja de protección en la que nadaba la tentaba. A pesar de todo, optó por apuntarse junto a los demás al equipo 2 para no desairarles o que considerasen su gesto un rechazo o insulto.

En el camino habitual hacia su taquilla, Hermione se cruzó con estudiantes silenciosos y reflexivos, los mismos que la hubiesen sometido a cualquier intento de humillación en circunstancias normales. Hermione entendía por qué la directora había impuesto aquel castigo. Lo que algunos habían llegado a hacer con la palabra en Hogwarts había sido terrible. Lo que debería haber sido comunicación lo habían pervertido hasta darle la forma de un arma con la que atacar como perros rabiosos a todo lo que les rodeaba ante el temor de ser atacados a su vez. Tal vez por eso Hermione se sentía tan a gusto en aquel ambiente. A lo largo del día había sentido como si el silencio se uniese a ella en una perfecta simbiosis, como un pez en su mar.

Vio a Draco caminando en sentido contrario. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y su actitud de "déjame en paz a menos que quieras morir rápido" habitual en él, se vislumbraba entre los mechones de cabellos que velaban sus rasgos. Hermione no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana y el enlace entre ellos había acabado de debilitarse. Ya no podían escuchar sus pensamientos mutuamente. Pero era un silencio que ambos necesitaban. La mirada de él tropezó con la de Hermione y ella le sonrió, sin ni siquiera planteárselo, no sólo son su rostro, sino con todo su ser. Entonces, por un breve instante, la mirada adusta de Draco perdió todo vestigio de agresividad y sus rasgos esbozaron una sonrisa para ella. El universo de Hermione confluyó hacia aquel gesto y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia. Pero entonces Draco devolvió su mirada y atención al mundo que los rodeaba y su breve dedicatoria se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido. Por el pasillo siguió avanzando aquel inadaptado social y aspirante a delincuente que todos conocían por "Draco Malfoy".

Ese mismo día se iniciaron los entrenamientos después de las clases. Se debían realizar turnos para ocupar el espacio del campo mientras el resto del instituto observaba las evoluciones "deportivas" de sus compañeros desde las gradas. En principio los equipos se crearon por cursos, sin atender al nivel de los poderes. Pansy se demostró ser una inútil completa. No sabía hacer trabajo de equipo. Era incapaz de coordinarse con los demás al estar acostumbrada a depender sólo de ella y sus otros yo, pero sus poderes, aparte del de multiplicarse eran inexistentes.

Al final de la jornada, Larry fue mandado con los de segundo curso dada la extrema gravedad de sus capacidades y Draco lo celebró. Larry se centró en él, y Draco tuvo una excusa para desahogar la agresividad que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo sabiendo que cualquier golpe o llamarada rebotaría en ese cacho de roca con patas.

En los siguientes días, los encontronazos entre Malfoy y Larry se hicieron cada vez más impresionantes. Desde las gradas, algunos chicos empezaron a animar sus acciones. Y Astoria, en el mismo equipo que Larry, se dedicó a regalarle las jugadas a Malfoy y a lanzarle miradas insinuantes cada vez que él pasaba cerca de su posición. Pero parecía que él solo tenía ojos para su rival.

Y por fin sucedió el jueves. Fue durante una jugada en la que un compañero de Larry trató de pasarle la bandera. Draco corría para interceptarla y Larry lo detuvo a su estilo, interponiendo una mole de granito en forma de brazo en su trayectoria. Draco fue catapultado hasta el otro extremo del campo y su caída fue tan violenta que hubo un grito unánime en las gradas al presenciarlo. Y entonces, Larry soltó la bandera y se dirigió hacia donde había caído Malfoy. Él ya se estaba incorporando. La inmensa mole de Larry lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y parecieron intercambiar unas palabras. Finalmente Draco se volvió hacia el árbitro del partido y alzó el brazo para indicar que estaba bien. Hubo un silencio de expectación en las gradas que acabó desembocando en aplausos. La directora McGonagall sonrió satisfecha.

Draco aprovechó que no tenía turno en el restaurante esa tarde para darse una buena ducha en el vestuario y contar los moratones que tenía. El agua caliente tendía a despertar todos los pequeños dolores que la adrenalina del partido camuflaba. Era ridículo pensarlo, pero los partidos le sentaban muy bien, sobretodo si jugaba Larry. Era el hermanito pequeño que siempre había deseado tener, alguien con quien desahogarse, con quien jugar duro. Era genial.

Draco se secó y se puso los pantalones antes de salir hacia el vestuario. Oyó la puerta abrirse y dedujo que se trataba de alguno de los otros chicos así que se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando se volvió y se encontró de frente con Astoria Greengrass. Sonreía.

 **— Se supone que no puedes entrar aquí...**

A Draco le quedaron claras sus intenciones cuando se enlazó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Era una chica con ganas de jugar... Bien. Él soltó la toalla, puso las manos en las caderas de ella y devolvió el beso. Astoria de inmediato pasó las manos a los hombros de él y a su pecho, sin cesar en sus besos, y Draco trató de estar a la altura. Pero de inmediato supo que algo no iba como debería. Estaba respondiendo de manera mecánica.

Me falta algo...

Deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de ella, y recorrió la suavidad de la piel de su espalda en una caricia ascendente hasta que topó con el cierre de su sujetador. Ella se apartó un momento y se quitó la camisa. Parecía que Astoria iba por todas. Draco no pudo evitar alzar las cejas por la sorpresa.  
 **  
— No me conviene que te encuentren conmigo aquí. Llevo varias amonestaciones encima.**

Ella rió.  
 **  
— No te encontrarán. He colocado un campo de fuerza en la puerta. No se abrirá a menos que yo lo decida. Además... Tenemos un buen rato hasta que vengan los jugadores de primer curso.**

— Dominas los campos de fuerza... Así que me estabas regalando las jugadas.

— Por supuesto, tonto.

Ella volvió a besarlo y cuando los dedos de Malfoy llegaron al cierre del sujetador se detuvo un momento para murmurar en el oído de él.  
 **  
— Es un corchete...**

Draco peleó unos instantes con el artilugio hasta que logró soltarlo y esa sensación de estar actuando de manera mecánica volvió a asaltarlo. Era como si se observarse realizar esas acciones a sí mismo, como si no fuera participe totalmente de ellas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a expensas de él, pero su deseo no acababa de acompañar a todo aquello.

Me falta algo...

Debería haber sentido un cosquilleo de deleite, haber sentido placer sólo por estar con ella.

Entonces se percató de que la estaba comparando con Hermione, con todo lo que había sentido estado tan solo junto a Hermione. Draco cogió de los hombros a Astoria y la apartó con suavidad.  
 **  
— Me voy a meter en problemas, Astoria. Es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.**

Ella sonrió y se apartó de él para que su sujetador cayera definitivamente al suelo. Draco bajó la vista del rostro de ella a sus pechos. Eran atractivos, no podía negarlo y de inmediato quiso comprobar su tacto.

 **— ¿Estás seguro? —** preguntó ella.

Él se obligó a coger aire y el breve lapso que tuvo lo aprovechó Astoria para abrazarlo y que sus pieles desnudas se tocasen. Las manos de Draco se movieron a expensas de su voluntad hasta la curva de los pechos de ella.

Nunca imaginó que algo así le iba a pasar a él.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, más de una quiere matar a Astoria por metida y a mi por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero bueno, **Unade** me hizo lo mismo cuando lo público así que... A esperar! Mientras les pregunto...¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Como siempre quiero agradecer les por su apoyo, sus comentarios, por seguirme. Me compré una tablet, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Los leo la próxima...

 **LUMIONE**


	13. Felicidad

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Draco sabía que las chicas solían traer problemas, pero no se esperaba lo que le había preparado Astoria.

Había creído que había perdido su pulsera de puas en el vestuario, ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Astoria se acerco a él, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en una banca, le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y le mostró su pulsera.

— Gracias por el regalo, cariño.

Draco alzó una ceja. Detrás de Astoria se encontraba Pansy y Dafne, la hermana de Astoria. Draco se levantó, agarró sus cosas y se puso en marcha hasta el castillo. Astoria aprovechó eso para colgarse de su brazo.

— Cierto que vendrás con nosotros a hogsmeade.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿Tienes que trabajar?

— No, simplemente no me apetece —dijo mientras obligaba a Astoria a que lo soltará.

— ¡Un momento! No puedes tratarme así, no después de lo de ayer.

En el pasillo varios se detuvieron para observar la escena. Astoria quería testigos y se estaba encargando de ello con sus aspavientos. Draco se volvió hacia ella y le devolvió una mirada adusta.

— ¿Después de que? ¿De que me asaltases?

— ¿Asaltarte? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Draco evaluó rápidamente lo que se estaba jugando. Astoria podía acusarlo de asalto sexual, eso era lo más grave que podía suceder y que a consecuencia lo mandasen a un correccional. Pero las circunstancias estaban en contra de ella. Si pretendía evitar el riesgo debía jugar a lo que ella quisiese y hacer el papel de novio devoto que ella esperaba. Draco tomó su decisión.

— ¿Quién de los dos entró en terreno ve sin pedir permiso? ¿Quién colocó un campo de fuerza en la única salida? ¿De verdad crees que fui yo quien te asaltó?

Astoria boqueó como pez fuera del agua por un momento ante el rebote y luego su ceño se frunció.

— Eres un... ¡Eres un criminal! Todos lo saben. ¡Todos creerán lo que yo les diga! ¡Tu vida en Hogwarts está acabada! ¿Me oyes?

Draco contestó con un susurro que se le escapó entre sus dientes apretados.

— Si logras eso me harás un gran favor.

Ella estaba lívida, y pasó de la ira al desespero en un instante. Su voz sonó suplicante...

— No puedes tratarme como algo de usar y tirar.

— No me interesas, Astoria. Y no hay nada que cambie eso.

Astoria avanzó hacia él y le dió un bofetón. Draco ni siquiera pestañeó.

— Eres un... ¡desgraciado!

Draco, no se dignó a contestar. Se alejó por el pasillo mientras las amigas de Astoria se reunían alrededor de ella para consolarla y los testigos se apartaron a su paso.

Muy bien Astoria, si me hubiese importado lo más mínimo mi reputación me habrías atrapado... Tenías una prenda mía, un gesto lloroso, unas amigas que te respaldan y yo solo soy un aspirante a delincuente sin apoyos... Eres la víctima perfecta de cara a la galería. ¡Cómo odio toda esta mierda hipócrita!

En su caminar de repente vio a Potter, a Luna y, como temía, un instante después vio a Hermione. De repente las consecuencias de las habladurías cobraron peso y Draco sintió algo parecido a un salto en el pecho cuando se percató que sí que se estaba jugando algo que le importaba.

Ese día, las voces de los alumnos parecieron desquitarse por el día de silencio que se les impuso. Antes de que Astoria llegase al despacho de la directora McGonagall, la noticia de que Draco Malfoy había asaltado sexualmente a una alumna ya había corrido de un extremo a otro el colegio.

Pero Astoria no encontró lo que esperaba en el despacho de la directora. Las palabras que había soltado en el pasillo bastaban para que fuese expulsada del centro durante varios días, de acuerdo con la última norma que se había escrito al respecto, independientemente de los previos delitos que hubiese podido cometer Draco Malfoy contra ella.

Los que pudieron enterarse de algo, comentaron que Astoria había soltado grandes y abundantes lágrimas durante su entrevista con la directora McGonagall y que después fue enviada a casa. Un rato más tarde, Draco fue llamado a su vez.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de la directora, Draco empezó a hacer cálculos mentales de sus siguientes objetivos una vez fuese expulsado de Hogwarts. El primero era sobrevivir a la ira de su madre, el siguiente era ampliar su jornada laboral en vistas de que tendría tiempo de ello. Eso si no le mandaban a un correccional. Si lo mandaban allí, le ahorrarían muchos quebraderos de cabeza. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, así que entró, se sentó y puso cara de circunstancias mientras esperaba lo peor. La directora Hogwarts, primero dirigió una mirada a la puerta, que se cerró por sí sola y luego volvió su atención hacia él.

— Muy bien, Malfoy. Tenemos una bonita historia de abuso sexual por parte de Astoria Greengrass.

Draco sintió que la rabia subía en él.

— ¿Tiene a alguien con capacidad para ver el pasado? ¿O que pueda leerme la mente? Lo agradecería.

— No será necesario, Malfoy. Conozco sus capacidades, y conozco las de Astoria. Varios curritos me informaron ayer de que había un campo de fuerza en la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y tú no eres capaz de crear algo así. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, es darte una advertencia en tu favor. Vas a tener muchos enemigos, Malfoy, y vas a necesitar amigos para sobrellevarlos.

— Sé cuidarme solo.

— No lo dudo, Malfoy. Pero eso no te bastará. Busca aliados antes de que sea tarde. Puedes irte.

Draco se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la directora lo detuvo.

— Por cierto Malfoy, estás realizando un gran trabajo tanto en tus calificaciones como en tu esfuerzo por controlar ese carácter tan indomable. Felicidades, sigue así.

Draco murmuró un gracias antes de salir.

—

Hasta Hermione llegaron las primeras palabras sobre lo sucedido, las estaban comentando dos chicas de primero y la conversación se extendió a su grupo próximo.

— Sí, dicen que Draco Malfoy la asaltó...

— Debería estar encerrado.

— ¿Astoria está bien?

— Está destrozada, ¿cómo estarías tú?

— Por favor... Y pesar que me he cruzado con él tantas veces...

Hermione supo que gran parte de lo que llegase hasta ella sería incrementado por las mentes ávidas de escarnio público que poblaban Hogwarts y supo que no podía seguir oyéndolo. Tomó sus cosas y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca mientras su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad. Lo que había pasado no iba a ser bueno para Draco, independientemente de su veracidad.

A lo largo del día, Hermione logro rehuir toda conversación, todo dato y todo contacto que implicase comunicación. A la hora del almuerzo, logró convencer a los demás de que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y de que no quería comer y así, se escabulló de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Trató de autoconvencerse de que Draco era inocente y ese pensamiento en lugar de calmarla la inquietó aún más. Finalmente, la causa pareció aflorar mientras leía sin captar el enunciado de un problema de tiro parabólico.

Si es inocente, eso significa que Astoria Greengrass y él lo habían echo.

La cruda posibilidad de que ella no significase nada para Draco la golpeó con rudeza. Por unos días, Hermione había creído que ella significaba algo para él, pero parecía que el beso que habían compartido no había sido mucho más que un intento de conseguir algo más de ella. Draco había tenido días para tratar de repetir un acercamiento y ese hecho no se había dado.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa su madre ya estaba haciendo la maleta para largarse. Debía dar otra conferencia, en una universidad esta vez.

— Cariño, ya sabes que estaré fuera sólo dos días. Conoces el procedimiento.

— Sí, mamá.

El tono distante con que le contestó alertó a Jean. Detuvo sus quehaceres y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No lo sé.

Jean supo cual era una posible solución.

— Escucha cariño, voy a bajar a la cocina a hacer chocolate caliente. Cuando te apetezca baja, te lo tomas y me cuentas lo que quieras. ¿Vale?

Hermione se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

— Bajaré en un momento.

Un rato más tarde ambas estaban delante de una taza humeante y varios trozos de bizcocho.

— ¿Estás triste, cariño?

— Un poco.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

— Tengo una leve idea, pero es complicado. Verás, la noche que pasé sola vino un chico.

— Oh, dios mío. No me digas que estas embarazada. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Voy a ser abuela!

Hermione alzó una mirada escandalizada hacia Jean y cuando se topó con su teatral pose frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mamá!

— Perdona cariño, no he podido resistirme a la tradición. Dime.

— No pasó nada, estuvimos en el porche hablado, cenamos lasaña, una lasaña estupenda. Y... y nos besamos...

Hermione sonrió y el rostro se le ilumino con el recuerdo.

— Ese chico te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero él, parece que ha tenido algun tipo de affaire con otra y no sé qué pensar...

La madre de Hermione suspiró hondo.

— Creo que deberías hablar con él.

— Eso no es todo, parece que hubo algo turbio en ese asunto. La chica ha sido expulsada del instituto unos días por insultarle en el pasillo, y ella ha hecho circular una historia sobre abusos que no sé si es cierta.

— ¿Y él ha sido expulsado?

— No.

— Entonces no habrá muchas pruebas que puedan corroborar la historia de esa chica.

— No, pero eso significa que ellos, bueno... Que fue de mutuo acuerdo.

La madre de Hermione rió y ella se sintió de repente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué te ries?

— No me lo puedo creer. Prefieres que él sea un delincuente y un violador a que pueda gustarle otra. Estás siendo un poco egoista. ¿No crees?

Hermione la miró y de repente notó que la risa y las lágrimas acudían al mismo tiempo a ella. Su madre le pasó pañuelo.

— Cariño, creo que ese chico te gusta de verdad. Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre el asunto.

La voz de Hermione se entrecortaba por los sollozos, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— Pero y si me dice que... ¿Y si se burla de mí? ¿Y si me he estado engañando? ¿Y si me he creado mi propio cuento de hadas otra vez?

— Entonces te toparás con la cruel realidad y lo soportarás.

Hermione respiró hondo y asintió.

— Debería ser más valiente.

— No se puede ser valiente sin tener miedo, cariño. Por cierto, ese chico es Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió.

— Hermione, cariño, las cosas del amor nunca son claras. Yo confio en ti, y tú debes de tener confianza en ti misma también. Sólo te pido que seas prudente y que no te hundas si las cosas no salen como esperabas. Escucha a tu corazón, y pon cabeza en tus actuaciones. No podrás entonces arrepentirte nunca de ellas.

Hermione sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.

— Creo que tienes razón, mamá.

— Y tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Cariño, lamento mucho tener que dejarte ahora, pero tengo que irme o perderé el avión. Sólo te pido una cosa. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya has crecido, pero es posible que surja ... ehm... ya me entiendes...

— ¿Perdón?

— Me refiero al sexo.

— ¡Mamá!

— No te enfades. Preferiría que lo post pusieses al menos un año más, pero si no es así, ya conoces las cosas que has de saber.

Hermione sintió que le daba un nuevo ataque de risa incontrolado.

— No te preocupes, mamá, no creo que me vaya a apetecer iniciarme. Al menos ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado.

—

Aquella había sido otra estupenda y productiva jornada lectiva y laboral con la que mantenerse fuera de casa. Últimamente regresar a casa se le hacía cada vez peor a Draco. De seguro su madre ya habría recibido algún aviso del instituto. Prefería no pensar en ello ni en el recibimiento que le iba a brindar fuese inocente o no. Draco salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante al callejón y cuando se iba a encaminar hacia su casa vio la silueta. Era una chica y parecía esperar a alguien. La silueta se acercó directamente hacia él y la farola iluminó los cabellos castaños y los rasgos de Hermione. La sorpresa por una vez dejó sin habla a Draco, pero sonrió sinceramente, aunque sus ojos cansados no acompañaron a ese gesto.

— Hola, Draco.

— Me alegro de verte.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa?

— Mi madre no está.

— Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.

Hermione tuvo un momentáneo déjà vu al volver a oír ese refrán en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa, Draco?

— Mejor te acompaño yo a la tuya.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que lo rompió Hermione.

— Parece que tienes éxito con las chicas.

Él dejó escapar un resoplido.

— A veces. Supongo que ya has oído lo que cuenta Astoria Greengrass, pero...

Hermione le interrumpió.

— Quiero primero conocer algunos detalles.

— No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso. Me importa lo que llegaras a pensar.

Hermione lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

— ¿En serio te importaba?

Él asintió.

— Oye Draco, yo... Para mí es importante saberlo y preferiría que no me mintieras. Por eso quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasó con Astoria realmente?

Draco cogió aire antes de responder.

— Entró en el vestuario de los chicos, puso un campo de fuerza en la puerta y se quitó el sujetador.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Y tú... tú...

— Yo aproveché lo que me servían en bandeja.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio.

— Pero entonces, tú... eh... ¿Qué fue lo que hicistes? Me refiero...

Draco miró fijamente a Hermione, como animándola a atreverse a decirlo y la determinación de ella se esfumó.

— ¿Te refieres a si hubo sexo?

— Eh, sí... Bueno...

— No lo hubo, ratón de biblioteca. Sólo usamos las manos un poco.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras Hermione asimilaba la información y seguidamente sonrió, con algo parecido al alivio.

— Bueno, no es esto de lo que quiero hablar exactamente. Verás, es que Astoria... Yo...

Draco la miró. Ella fruncía el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras.

— Ve al grano.

— Verás... Yo… —de repente Hermione se ruborizó y habló muy deprisa, dubitativa— La noche que pasamos en el porche de mi casa, me refiero a la lasaña y eso...

Draco sonrió al recordarlo.

— Bueno, tú... Me besaste. Sí, yo también te besé a ti y lo hice porque me apetecía y es el mejor beso que recuerdo en mi vida. Pero hay algo que quiero saber. Hay algo que necesito saber y no quiero mentiras. Me gustaría saber qué significa Astoria Greengrass para ti. Y quiero saber si yo he significado algo o... ¿Yo he sido lo mismo que Astoria Greengrass?

Draco frunció el ceño, reflexivo, y al cabo de unos instantes su gesto se deslizó hacia una sonrisa que irradiaba picardía.

— Claro que no has sido lo mismo que Astoria Greengrass. A ti no te he metido mano ni te he desabrochado el sujetador.

Hermione dio un respingo escandalizada.

— Eres un aprovechado.

Él se rió y la agarró de la muñeca justo a tiempo para que no se marchase. Hermione se volvió hacia él ceñuda.

— ¡Suéltame!

— De acuerdo, pero no te vayas hasta que acabe de hablar, por favor.

Soltó la muñeca de ella y Hermione dio un paso atrás para hacer obvia su intención de alejamiento.

— Hermione, lo que pasó esa noche contigo fue totalmente inesperado. Ni me lo había planteado. Me gusta estar contigo. Tú me haces sentir bien, no es sólo por culpa de las malditas hormonas. No debería haberte besado porque estás saliendo con Harry Potter. Pero no fui a tu casa con ninguna intención, no sé ni por qué fui. Tú y Harry estan juntos y yo no debería haber hecho aquello.

Las piezas de repente encajaron en la mente de Hermione y entendió el tremendo error por omisión que había cometido. Se apresuró a remediarlo.

— Ya no estoy saliendo con Harry.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Draco encajaba aquella información.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde el día del primer partido que jugamos. Corté con él justo después del partido.

— Desde... Desde... ¿Cuando te besé no estabas ya saliendo con Will?

— Ahá...

El desconcierto y la furia parecieron tomar los rasgos de Draco sin llegar a dominar el uno sobre el otro.

— ¡He estado una semana recriminándome por mi desliz contigo y tratando de olvidarme de ti! y... ¿Habías roto con Potter?

Hermione alzó las cejas en un gesto de súplica.

— Sss... Sí...

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No lo sé. Creí que lo había hecho.

— Entonces te mereces esto.

Draco dejó caer la mochila para tener libres las manos. Aferró a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella soltó un leve grito.

— ¿Qué haces?

Por toda respuesta la besó, esta vez con ganas, fiereza y agarrándola de la nuca para que no pudiese zafarse. De todas maneras, Hermione no lo intentó. Fue ella la última en abandonar el abrazo en que había desembocado aquel arrebato. Pero, de repente, se apartó de él y lo empujó.

— Oye, aún no me has dicho qué es Astoria Greengrass para ti.

— Astoria Greengrass sólo fue campo de prácticas.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

— ¿Un campo de prácticas?

— Tranquila, Hermione. Ahora que me lo planteo, me encantaría quitarte el sujetador a ti, muchísimo más que a Astoria Greengrass. Pero me gustaría hacerlo bien, no con la torpeza con que la traté a ella. Tendré que practicar mucho antes de atreverme contigo.

Hermione se puso colorada hasta las cejas y balbuceó algo ininteligible. Él rió.

— Estaba bromeando. No te enfades, por favor. Me has animado la noche.

—

Draco llegó a su casa con la sensación de estar caminando un palmo por encima del suelo. La lejana idea de que su madre lo esperase hecha un basilisco rodeada por una cohorte de demonios, se le antojaba irrelevante. Hermione no le despreciaba, y mejor aún... ¡Ya no salía con Harry Potter! Y lo mejor de todo era que había respondido a su beso con otro. El día había empezado mal, pero el final del mismo había merecido la pena.

Al día siguiente sería sábado. Tenía turno doble en el restaurante, pero el domingo tenía el día libre. Intentaría ir a ver a Hermione.

Una silueta en la acera de enfrente observó a Draco entrando en su casa y susurró a la nada.

— Parece que mantiene los mismo horarios.

La nada le respondió.

— Entonces actuaremos mañana. Deberemos estar listos.

Camaleón siseó un asentimiento.

* * *

Sé que muchas me perdieron que entre Astoria y Draco no hicieran nada, pero bueno, lo bueno es que si tiene interes por Hermione.

No tengo mucho para decir, más que agradecer su apoyo. Espero sus comentarios.

Los leo la próxima...

 **LUMIONE**


	14. Lo siento

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Se acabó la paz

Doble jornada, muchos clientes y la jefa de mal humor. Una combinación excelente para tener un sábado que pareciese un lunes. Por suerte, al día siguiente, domingo, iba a dedicárselo a sí mismo por fin.

La cerradura giró dos veces bajo la llave. Draco entró en su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación directamente sin dignarse a gritar un "ya estoy aquí". Cada vez se sentía menos comunicativo y consideraba que el ruido de la cerradura era anuncio suficiente para su no deseada presencia bajo aquel techo.

Había tres siluetas en el salón. No trataban de ocultarse. Draco varió la ruta que se había preestablecido e irrumpió en el salón. El tipo larguirucho sonrió al verlo aparecer en la puerta. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Seguía llevando el mismo traje de corte elegante que en su anterior visita.

\- Por fin... El miembro de la familia que faltaba en esta reunión.

Realizó un gesto con la mano, delicado y preciso, con la profesionalidad de un circense, para dirigir la atención del público hacia el sofá junto a él. Estaba dando paso a la siguiente actuación. Narcissa estaba tumbada allí con los ojos cerrados como si durmiese, pero había algo inquietante en su mandíbula descolgada por el relax y el brazo que había caído por el borde hasta rozar con los nudillos del dorso de la mano el suelo.

Tras el sofá estaban los otros dos, Draco alzó la mirada de su madre a ellos sin decir nada y después volvió los ojos lentamente hacia el tipo delgaducho sentado en el sillón junto a Narcissa. Una llamita casual corrió por el brazo de Draco y el gesto del que parecía el jefe se congeló bajo la mirada de Draco. Tardó unos instantes en reponerse y cambiar su mueca por una sonrisa, sin lograr ocultar el nerviosismo que lo había llenado.

-El otro día cuando vinimos a verte no fuiste muy amable, chico. Esperemos que ahora, gracias a la sabia influencia de tu madre sepas comportarte.

Draco no contestó.

\- Ayer el bueno de Greyback tocó las bebidas de tu madre. Es estupendo que la gente le dé a la bebida y lo gracioso es que tenemos otras cosas que podemos meterle en el cuerpo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Esta vez no necesitaremos artimaña alguna.

Greyback, sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica del bolsillo rellena con alguna substancia de tinte levemente azulado. Draco observó las quemaduras que aún cubrían parte de su brazo. Aún no se había repuesto del todo de su anterior encontronazo con él, pero de seguro contaba con el poder de la regeneración. Empezó a calcular el tiempo que tardaría en socarrimar a ese lagarto, pero su cerebro fue más rápido que sus deseos. De seguro, Greyback no era el único en poder del arma capaz de doblegarlo.

Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar por las llamas. Una parte de él estaba gritando de rabia, la otra estaba deseando llorar. Ninguna de las dos sensaciones afloró a su rostro. Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el cabecilla.

-¿Qué quieren de mi madre?- su voz no tembló.

El hombre sonrió con un teatral gesto de resignación.

\- Oh, tu madre ya nos ha dejado claro que no va a colaborar y eso nos obliga a recurrir a ti- su voz era meliflua, invitadora-. Necesitamos a alguien capaz de destruir. Ya sabes, en las redadas contra los supervillanos siempre encierran a los destructivos, pero, por suerte, los discretos, las mentes pensantes, pasamos desapercibidas. Por desgracia, necesitamos un brazo fuerte y ejecutor en nuestro grupo y puesto que la buena de Narcissa no quiere colaborar, nos veremos obligados a recurrir al segundo de a bordo. Necesitamos que nos hagas un trabajito o tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias. Esperamos que estés a la altura de tu padre.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajito?

-Nada que no puedas ejecutar. Mi querida Bella te acompañará.

La mujer sonrió y tomó su chaqueta, gesto inequívoco de que iban a salir al exterior. Draco soltó la mochila contra la pared y esperó a que ella pasase delante hacia la puerta antes de seguirlo.

Justo antes de cruzarla el tipo delgado le lanzó la advertencia.

\- Malfoy, no intentes ninguna tontería. Estamos en comunicación constante.

Bellatrix lo guió hasta su destino. Se trataba de un barrio residencial que no quedaba muy lejos. Draco lo conocía. Varios de los moradores del mismo era superheroes camuflados. Hermione vivía en él. El temor por tener que hacer daño a Hermione o algo que la rodease lo asaltó, pero tomaron una ruta muy alejada de su casa. Caminaron por sus calles, jalonadas de farolas y Draco percibió algunos destellos de la vida diária en ellas. Una bicicleta infantil apoyada contra la valla de un jardín. Las risas que porvenía de una casa... Durante el trayecto, Draco trató de establecer prioridades. La primera de todas era que su madre sobreviviese, así que quedaba descartado el enfrentamiento con su "guía" o tratar de pedir ayuda, no podía arriesgarse y la sutileza no era lo suyo.

Finalmente, su guía se detuvo delante de una casa. Era amplia, cuidada, en el jardín delantero había un columpio así por lo menos había un niño viviendo dentro. Tenía dos plantas y una buhardilla y en la parte trasera se podía adivinar un pequeño porche y un garaje.

\- Necesitamos que asustes a los de esa casa.

Draco miró con cara de circunstancias al tipo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Iré a buscar mi disfraz de Scream.

\- Eso no nos basta. Necesitamos que resulte espectacular. Usa tu fuego.

Draco contempló la casa en silencio tratando de buscar una salida a aquello. Era de madera, ardería con demasiada facilidad. Bellatrix no le dio tregua ni tiempo de pensarlo.

\- El incendio debe empezar en la parte de atrás. Un ataque frontal no resultaría tan efectivo.

En el breve periodo en que caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, varios pensamiento cruzaron por la mente de Draco a toda velocidad. Buscaba una salida, una solución a aquella locura... Lo primero que tuvo claro era que no iba a matar a nadie, lo segundo que no iba a organizar un incendio tamaño familiar, o su reputación se resentiría tanto que nunca más podría volver a pisar Hogwarts, lo tercero era que su madre no iba a morir por su culpa. Debía conseguir hacer el papel sin… Matar a nadie...

Draco sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar y llegó a una decisión. Montaría un pequeño incendio secundario y se perdería dentro de él. Bellatrix no podría seguirle con toda probabilidad. Había muy pocos superhéroes inmunes al fuego.

Bella y él, llegaron hasta la entrada al patio trasero y al garaje. La única defensa contra los asaltadores externos era una endeble valla de madera bordeada de orquídeas.

\- Es el momento, chico.

Draco superó la valla y se dirigió hacia el porche. El recuerdo de una cena en un porche similar lo asaltó y, de repente, fue consciente de la angustia que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Ojalá no hubiese nadie dentro de la casa. Pero sí lo había... Había luz en lo que debía ser la cocina. Draco respiró hondo.

Lo siento...

Llamó al fuego y lanzó la llamas contra el porche del patio trasero, la madera prendió rapidamente y casi al momento hubo ruido y una voz en el interior que gritaba. Las llamas se extendieron al garaje adosado.

-¡Muy bien, chico!

Draco se volvió en un respingo, no había oído a Bella acercarse a él. Lo había seguido, casi pegado a su espalda y él no lo había sentido. Entonces de repente, vio unos ojos azules asomarse por una venta y mirar afuera, viendo como el fuego empezaba a propagarse. Unos ojos que se le hacían familiares.

La currito de primero, capaz de manejar los sentimientos...

Draco sintió primero un arranque de pánico al entender lo que pasaría a continuación, y acto seguido un ataque de ira. Luego no vio nada más que llamas. Lo envolvieron con toda su furia y su figura desapareció dentro de ellas. El fuego invadió su espíritu y su voluntad se plegó a él.

Supo que se volvió hacia el incendio que había provocado para azuzarlo con más llamas. Supo que algo ardió en el garaje, que debían tener combustible allí cumulado. También oyó los gritos de una mujer que llamaban a un tal Paul, pero para cuando fue consciente de todo eso ya era demasaido tarde.

* * *

¿Será que Draco ahora será pare de los malos? Ahhh esto lo sabremos con el correr de los capítlos.

No tengo mucho para decir, más que agradecer su apoyo. Espero sus comentarios.

Los leo la próxima...

 **LUMIONE**


	15. Miedo

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Sólo había fuego en su universo... Y le gustaba. Era un mar de destrucción donde nadie podía alcanzarlo. Él era el corazón de una hoguera que crecía a cada latido de su ser. Rió, feliz, con locura y la materia se apartaba a su paso bajo la furia indomable de sus llamas...

La última vez que se había dejado llevar por el fuego había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Lo más parecido había ocurrido en el parque, junto a la acequia. Pero cuando sus alas ígneas iban a desplegarse unas manos le empujaron... La imagen de Hermione cargando hacia él volvió a su memoria y su tacto rememoró el instante en que lo había golpeado en el pecho para desequilibrarlo.

 _Basta..._

Había insectos que no actuaban como insectos, era en un porche de madera y esas mismas manos se volvieron hacia arriba. Él vio el daño que les había provocado.

 _Basta... ¡Para!_

La mirada triste de Hermione surgió en su mente...

— Astoria Greengrass sólo ha sido un campo de pruebas...

 _¡Para!_

Draco de repente fue consciente del fulgor en el que estaba sumergido. Su fuego había crecido demasiado y no había más mundo alrededor de él que el incendio.

Hubo de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para replegarlo lo suficiente como para que no siguiese creciendo. Entonces oyó los gritos. Había una mujer histérica muy cerca.

 **— ¡Paul! ¡Paul!**

Su voz se estaba quebrando por la ronquera y el desespero. Un mar de llamas separaba a Draco de lo que sea que pasaba en el mundo del que provenía esa voz. Hubo más voces.

 **— ¡No puedes hacer nada!**

 **— ¡Suéltame! Está en el garaje. ¡Está en el garaje!**

Draco supo que en ese momento debería haber sentido un vuelco en él, pero el fuego dominaba su mente aún. Echó a caminar hacia el inmenso haz de llamas que señalaba la posición del garaje. Nadie percibió su silueta.

El techo ardía rabioso y ya empezaba a desmoronarse. Las paredes seguían en pie en su mayor parte. En el suelo una gran hoguera flotaba sobre lo que parecía un extenso charco de combustible. No había ningún vehículo en el interior y Draco trató de sentir a alguien vivo allí, un grito, algo... Caminó bajo el inestable techo aguzando la vista y entonces lo vio. Bajo una mesa de herramientas asomaban unos pies pequeños embutidos en deportivas. Draco tiró de ellos y el resto del niño surgió de debajo de la mesa. Apenas debía tener seis años. Junto a él había una regadera. Parecía que había estado cuidando de algo sembrado en unos pequeños tiestos de colores a su lado.

Draco buscó con la mirada por dónde salir. No podía llevarse al niño a través de las llamas, no sobreviviría. Hubo un crujido amenazante y la puerta quedó descartada al ver que el marco y parte del tejado se habían derrumbado sobre ella. No le quedaba más remedio que saltar a través de la pared trasera aprovechando que el fuego la había debilitado. Se sacó la chaqueta, volcó el contenido de la regadera en ella y envolvió tan bien como pudo la cabeza y el torso del niño. Un nuevo crujido sobre su cabeza lo hizo ponerse en pie a toda velocidad. Apretando al niño contra él, cargó contra el muro trasero y giró en el último momento para golpearlo con su espalda. Le pareció que ese momento en su vida transcurría a cámara lenta. Vio cómo el resto del techo se derrumbaba sobre la mesa de herramientas y supo que si la pared de madera no cedía, rebotaría hacia la hoguera que se había formado. El niño no sobreviviría a eso. Su espalda golpeó una superficie sólida... que cedió y Draco cayó hacia atrás. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Draco cayó al exterior y una haz de llamas surgió por el agujero que había abierto. Se volvió para proteger el cuerpo de Paul con el suyo. Ser inmune al fuego tenía que ser útil para algo. Arrastró al niño hasta el espacio que daba entre dos viviendas. Las llamas rugían sobre él y formaban una bóveda de cañón ígnea de aspecto onírico. La temperatura dentro de ella era tremenda. Draco aprovechó ese breve lapso para tratar de hacer reaccionar al niño. Gran parte de su cara estaba en carne viva y renegrida por el efecto de las llamas, no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Draco lo movió sin resultado. Y por fin la angustia empezó a cernirse sobre él.

 **— ¡Respira! ¡Vamos!**

Más tarde no recordaría el momento en que tomó la decisión pero volvió a cargar con el niño alejándolo del fuego. Oyó una sirena de bomberos.

El barrio se había empezado a revolucionar. Hermione se despertó con la sirena de los bomberos, igual que varios de sus vecinos y salió a la puerta de su casa envuelta en una bata a contemplar a lo lejos el fulgor de las llamas sobre los tejados. Pero su morbosidad no bastó para lanzarla a la calle en pijama como otros.

 **— ¡Cielos! Espero que no haya víctimas y que mamá no lo lea en las noticias o se pondrá histérica.**

De repente sintió la llamada y supo sin lugar a dudas que alguien la estaba esperando en el porche trasero. Entró en la casa y fue hacia la cocina. A través de la ventana pudo ver que había una silueta en encorvada al lado del balancín. Hermione encendió la luz de la cocina y pudo discernir que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Estaba lleno de hollín, con la mitad de la ropa quemada y ella creyó que estaba herido por su postura. Hermione quitó el pestillo que aseguraba la puerta de la cocina y salió al porche.

 **— Dios mío,** **Draco** **. ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio que en el balancín había alguien más. Era un niño. Hermione apartó a Draco sin contemplaciones y se agachó junto al pequeño. Tenía quemaduras en carne viva por la cara y las manos y no respiraba.

 **— Dios mío... Debemos llevarlo al hospital.**

Oyó la voz de Draco, débil y quebradiza.

 **— No hay tiempo, no respira... Tú puedes sanar... Si esperamos ambulancia...**

La mente de Hermione gritaba que no tocase nada, que buscase ayuda, que responsabiliza a otros del resultado. Pero sus manos se movieron guiadas por un instinto más poderoso que la razón. Las posó sobre el pecho del niño y apeló a toda la fuerza de la vida que crecía a su alrededor. Hermione cerró los ojos. Hubo un susurro entre la hierba. La hiedra y el árbol plegaron sus ramas hacia ella, como si estuviesen realizando una reverencia y una suave brisa despertó de la nada. Los párpados de Hermione se elevaron para dar paso a un mirada serena, que parecía mirar aquel cuerpecito maltrecho para ver más allá de él. Hermione se inclinó sobre el pequeño, abrió los labios del niño y sopló dentro de su boquita. Hubo un levísimo destello, como si una luciérnaga se hubiese colado entre sus labios. El niño cogió aire de forma ruidosa y Hermione acarició las quemaduras de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Las marcas negras fueron desapareciendo bajo su tacto dejando a su paso la piel intacta. Hermione se incorporó de nuevo y su mirada pareció enfocar la realidad de nuevo. La joven cogió aire entrecortadamente y se tambaleó inestable. Las manos de Draco la agarraron..

 **— ¿¡Hermione!?**

 **— Estoy bien... Es solo... Tenía asfixia e intoxicación por el humo, he podido sentir lo mismo por un momento.**

En ese momento Paul abrió los ojos y se puso a llorar. Hermione se apresuró a abrazarlo.

 **— Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Ahora te llevo con mamá.**

Hermione se puso en pie y agarro al pequeño en brazos, todavía calmandolo y susurrandole.

 **— Voy a llevarlo con sus padres y cuando vuelva espero que me des una buena explicación de todo esto.**

Draco la miró salir del jardín llevándose a un milagrosamente salvado Paul. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó hacia el suelo esperando que en algún momento la hiedra lo estrangulara entre sus ramas o tuviese al menos la decencia de esconder su figura.

Hermione volvió casi una hora más tarde. Draco seguía en la esquina del porche, sentado en el suelo, encogido y con la mirada baja.

 **—** **Paul** **está bien. Había tragado bastante humo, pero parece que no le van a quedar secuelas. Se ha encontrado con su madre y su padre.**

Una manta cayó sobre los hombros de Draco. Hermione debía haberla agarrado del balancín. La mitad de su ropa estaba quemada y la amenaza de resfriado no era tan remota, pero hasta el momento él no había prestado atención al frío que empezaba a sentir.

 **— Les he dicho que estaba deambulando por detrás de mi casa y nadie ha hecho preguntas. No ha habido heridos, pero la casa está destrozada. Ahora** **dame** **una razón por la que no debería** **denunciarte** **.**

Draco no se movió ni hizo el más mínimo gesto para comunicarse.

 **— Lo lamento** **Draco** **, pero no me dejas más alternativa.**

Draco creyó que ella iba a denunciarlo y la opción le pareció en ese momento la más apropiada. Si lo encerraban evitarían que hiciese daño de nuevo aunque su voluntad no hubiese tenido nada que ver. Pero entonces vio una mano pálida y perfecta posándose sobre su brazo lleno de hollín, concretamente sobre un desgarrón en su piel que parecía muy profundo y al que se negaba a prestar atención. La hiedra pareció susurrar y hubo algo parecido a un rugido que recorrió la hierba cuando Hermione volvió a usar sus capacidades para sanar por segunda vez esa noche. Draco alzó la vista al oírla coger aire de forma entrecortada. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y parecía tener dificultades para encontrar el ritmo de su respiración. Tras ella el árbol se inclinó como si quisiese tocarla.

 **— Hermione...**

La herida en el brazo de Draco se cerró y ella abrió los ojos. Sus miradas por fin se encontraron y Hermione pudo entonces apreciar surcos en la suciedad del rostro de Draco, marcando el camino que debían haber seguido las lágrimas.

 **— Ahora ya no tendrás secretos para mí por un rato. Además, estoy en mi terreno.**

Draco entendió la advertencia oculta que había debajo de aquello. No dudaba que todo el tonelaje del árbol se lanzaría por él al primer chispazo que él provocase. El peso de esa mole lo mataría antes de que él pudiese reducirlo a cenizas. Pero en ese momento, su última intención hubiese sido rebelarse contra Hermione.

 **— ¿También escuchas los pensamientos de** **Paul** **?**

Hermione negó.

 **— Parece que ese efecto secundario es algo personal entre tú y yo.**

Draco asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

 **— Tú** **provocaste** **ese** **incendio** **¿verdad?**

Hermione notó que sus palabras lo habían golpeado con crudeza. De repente Draco parecía cansado o, más que cansado, consumido. Respondió casi en un susurro.

 **— Creo que sería mejor que me** **denunciaras** **.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **— Porque... —** se interrumpió como buscando la palabras, pero Hermione pudo sentir que era la angustia lo que había paralizado sus cuerdas vocales **.—** **Yo no fui... Yo no hice eso a ese niño.**

 **— Entonces ¿quién fue?**

 **— El fuego... Se descontroló...**

 **— Se te descontroló... ¿Estás diciendo que fue un accidente?**

Él se revolvió inquieto y frunció el ceño, finalmente contestó.

 **— No, no fue un accidente. Fue ella. Me hizo arder. ¡Me obligó!**

 **— ¿Te obligó? ¿Cómo te pudo obligar?**

 **— Hizo que el fuego me controlara a mí. Me hizo suyo.**

Las últimas palabras de Draco fueron serenas, tan serenas que resultaban irreales porque Hermione pudo asomarse al sentimiento de...violación... que había detrás.

 **— ¿Te hizo... suyo? ¿Quién te hizo eso?**

 **—** **Lestrange** **.**

 **— ¿Lestrange? ¿Bellatrix** **Lestrange** **?**

 **— Si.**

Draco alzó la mirada al fin, hacia los ojos de Hermione y el recuerdo de lo que él había vivido la invadió. Unos ojo que taladraron su mente hasta el origen instintivo y primario de su poder. Y en su mente las enredaderas se lanzaron por ella y la atraparon entre sus hojas, y ella fue una con la hierba, los árboles, el cielo y todo lo que crecía en el mundo y sintió que su voluntad era arrastrada y...

 **— ¡Dios mío,** **Draco** **! Es uno de los tres que entraron en tu casa.**

Angustia... Miedo... Los sentimientos en Draco fueron tan intensos que Hermione creyó que el golpe emocional la tumbaría. Pero una vez más la voz de él sonó serena en contraposición a lo que la alimentaba.

 **— Ellos tienen a mi madre. Me obligaron a ir hasta allí, no sabía para qué. Y una vez delante de esa casa me... me...**

Draco no pudo acabar la frase.

 **— Debemos denunciarlo. Debemos ir de inmediato a un adulto y denunciarlo.**

Draco negó.

 **— Sé que deben tener capacidades para** **vigilarme** **. Camaleón no puede estar lejos.**

 **— ¿Quién es camaleón?**

Pero de repente algo nuevo había asaltado la mente de Draco y su voz se quebró.

 **— No debería haber venido a ti. Te he podido poner en peligro a ti. No debería... Soy un imbécil ahora te he puesto en peligro y yo...**

Draco se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se encogió más aún. Hermione lo agarró por los hombros y después agarró sus manos. Lo obligó a mirarla. La angustia cubría sus rasgos. Por fin su rostro mostraba lo que sentía.

 **— Ya estás aquí Draco, y no lo vas a poder cambiar. Creo que has hecho bien en acudir a mí porque si no, creo que ese niño no habría llegado vivo al hospital. Tenía los pulmones destrozados por el calor y el humo. He aceptado que estés aquí con todas las consecuencias y te voy a ayudar.**

Draco tomó aire como si quisiese hablar pero sus palabras chocaron una y otra vez con un muro infranqueable. Tras varios intentos bajó la mirada de nuevo. Hermione se percató de que no podría hacerlo solo, no podría volcar todo lo que llevaba dentro por sí mismo, e hizo lo que a él le costaba tanto. Se coló bajo la manta y lo abrazó. Mientras estaban en esa postura lo sintió temblar bajo su abrazo.

Nunca creyó que Draco Malfoy pudiese tener miedo

Los puntos en que sus pieles se tocaban cobraron una nitidez e intensidad abrumadora, como el brillo agudo de una estrella y los recuerdos se filtraron a través del tacto hacia Hermione.

El calor de las llamas, el peso del niño en sus brazos, el recuerdo táctil de la pared cediendo con un crujido contra su espalda. Y por encima de todos esos recuerdos que Draco estaba dejando fluir, Hermione sintió que por fin sus manos se enlazaban alrededor de ella en un abrazo que era también el refugio que necesitaba.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Ah... Esta vida muggle me tiene consumida. Estoy trabajando y estudiando, y a pesar de estar de vacaciones, no tendré tiempo de actualizar seguidamente, por eso he decidido que cada 6 del mes, traerle la actualización de esta obra.

Espero sus comentarios!

Gracias por comentar o seguirme. Saludos a: **Sally , Bombón Kou Malfoy, Dreiana,** **CarlaFalip** **,** **raraysarcastica** **,** **ElianaElizabethImbac** **y a todos los que me siguen.**

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	16. Tía Sakura

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Cuando Hermione se puso en pie no soltó las manos de Draco para que le siguiese.

 **— Vamos, dentro. Anda...**

Pero él se resistió.

 **— Debo volver a casa.**

 **— No creo que sea prudente.**

 **— Debo volver... Mi madre...**

 **— Draco… —** Hermione volvió a agacharse frente a él **—. La mitad de tu ropa está quemada. Antes de ir hacia tu casa deberías encargarte de tener un aspecto menos sospechoso.**

Ante el razonamiento, Draco accedió al fin a incorporarse y abandonar aquel rincón en el porche para seguirla al interior de la vivienda.

 **— Tengo un par de camisas que me vienen grandes. Ahora las busco. Puedes usar ese baño para lavarte un poco. Hay toallas limpias en él.**

Draco la miró desaparecer escaleras arriba y fue a su vez hacía el aseo que le había señalado. Tanteando la pared dio con el interruptor. Se hizo la luz y un joven de aspecto salvaje le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. Los cabellos que caían por delante de su cara ocultaban casi por completo sus rasgos teñidos de hollín. El blanco de sus ojos parecía resaltar entre tanta oscuridad. Draco se quitó los restos de la camisa mientras se acercaba al lavabo, ansioso por apartar de él todo lo que lo vinculaba con esa horrible noche. Los pantalones militares que, por suerte, ese día había decidido llevar habían sobrevivido. Decididamente, necesitaba tanto ropa ignífuga como agua para convivir consigo mismo de manera digna.

Draco abrió el grifo, cogió el jabón y casi sintió que la mano que lo hacía no le pertenecía. Los restos de cenizas y hollín formaron un remolino grisáceo en el lavabo.

Hermione golpeó la hoja de la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, para hacer notar su presencia antes de asomarse. Draco se volvió, el agua resbalaba por su rostro. Hermione dio un paso dentro del cuarto de baño pero no se atrevió a ir más allá.

 **— Son de una promoción de galletas. No son muy dignas pero creo que es mejor que nada.**

Le tendió unas camisas de color azul oscuro. Draco las tomó y musitó un "gracias". Los ojos de Hermione ignoraron la voluntad de su dueña, así como los modales aprendidos, y se quedaron prendidos de su figura. Sus cabellos formaban mechones afilados a los lados de la cara esculpidos a golpe de agua. La piel brillaba en las zonas que aún no había secado, sobre sus hombros y el pecho.

Resulta hermoso con este aspecto. Si no fuese por la tristeza de su expresión...

Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella y Hermione recordó de repente las consecuencias negativas del enlace mental que se establecía entre ellos. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al entender que él había sentido sus pensamientos.

 **— Lo siento... Yo... Te dejo solo.**

Hermione salió apresuradamente del baño y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina. Se sorprendió a sí misma resoplando nerviosa.

 **— Muy bien Hermione, lo que le faltaba. Con la nochecita que ha tenido solo le faltaba sentirse acosado.**

Hermione sacó la barra de chocolate del estante dedicado a los momentos de crisis y le dio un par de mordiscos. Apoyada contra el mueble de la cocina saboreó el chocolate y trató de entender la conveniencia de sus actos. Su conciencia personal y las normas aprendidas entraban en conflicto.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Draco podría haber huído y haber dejado a Paul... Se ha arriesgado a que lo denuncie al traerlo hasta mí. Me puedo fiar de él. Pero necesita ayuda, esto es peligroso.

En ese momento algo rozó el hombro de Hermione y ella se volvió. Taki estiraba sus largas frondas apecioladas hacia ella. Taki era el helecho que vivía sobre la nevera en un tiesto de colores que había pintado Hermione cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Ahora se estaba derramando fuera de su receptáculo, como un pequeño manantial de verde, y parecía querer apoyarse sobre los hombros de ella.

 **— Eh... No hagas eso o mamá tendrá que recortarte**.

Pero Taki hizo caso omiso y sus largas hojas fluyeron del tiesto. Algo golpeó el cristal de la ventana y Hermione vio una rama de rosal arañando con sus espinas el vidrio. Las hojas surgían de ella como pequeñas explosiones verdes y los capullos engordaban como frutos antes de abrirse en un fogonazo de pétalos. Las frondas de Taki lograron alcanzar de nuevo a Hermione. Ella se apartó del abrazo furtivo que parecía querer dedicarle y se apresuró fuera de la cocina.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Al doblar la puerta su nariz rebotó contra el pecho de Draco. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara por el dolor. Draco la sujetó delicadamente de los hombros en un inconfundible gesto de disculpa.

 **— Lo siento, no te vi.**

 **— Ah... ido... ulpa mía...**

Hermione se apartó las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos con la intención de hacer notar que lo único gravemente herido había sido su dignidad. Entonces vio que Draco estaba patrocinando galletas "Duquesita" y tuvo un arranque de risa. El dolor la hizo lagrimear. Draco enarcó las cejas al entender por qué reía ella.

 **— La camisa es tuya en realidad.**

 **— Pero yo nunca me la había puesto.**

 **— Debes tener más sentido de la dignidad que yo.**

A pesar del agotamiento y del miedo que habían consumido a Draco aquella noche, Hermione notó que su arrebato le levantaba el ánimo. Él soltó sus hombros.

 **— Quiero ir a casa. Necesito saber qué ha pasado con mi madre.**

 **— Draco, busquemos antes ayuda. No se te ocurra ir solo.**

 **— ¿Y quién puede ayudarme? La policía no puede hacerse cargo de esto.**

 **— ¿Los Potters? —** se aventuró Hermione

 **— Se presentarán con sus trajes de superhéroes para que todos supiesen que están alli —** había un tono de amargura en su voz **—. No creo que eso sea bueno para mi madre.**

 **— Debe haber alguien a quien puedas recurrir...**

Draco negó.

 **— Mi único familiar está en la cárcel y no es de fiar.**

Hermione frunció el ceño.

 **— Si estuviese aquí mi madre podríamos contar con ella.**

Draco la observó con el ceño fruncido y al incredulidad en el pensamiento.

 **— ¿Cuándo regresa a casa tu madre?**

Hermione no entendió por qué preguntaba eso si no se fiaba de una adulta desconocida.

 **— Mañana, pero no creo que esperar a que...**

Entonces se percató de cuál era la preocupación real de Draco y se apartó de él dispuesta a protestar enérgicamente.

 **— No es necesario que te quedes para hacerme de niñera. No tengo m...**

La hipocresía de las palabras que iba a pronunciar la asaltó congelándose en su garganta. Pretender decir que no estaba asustada y que podía cuidarse sola era tan falso que se avergonzó por simplemente planteárselo, mucho más bajo esa mirada y ese pensamiento capaz de asomarse al suyo. Draco fue inflexible.

 **— Se metieron con mi madre cuando la dejé sola. No voy a cometer el mismo error contigo.**

A pesar del halago que le produjo su preocupación, Hermione se sintió como una carga. Aunque debía admitir que estaba asustada.

 **— Podemos ir con mi tía. Llegaríamos con ella en cuestión de minutos mediante un traslador...**

 **— Hazlo, ve con ella.**

 **— ¿Y tú?**

Draco negó.

 **— Voy a ir a buscar a mi madre.**

 **— ¡No voy a permitir que vayas solo!**

Draco negó.

 **— No tienes idea del entrenamiento a que me sometieron mi padre y sus socios hace años. Te aseguro que ninguno de los que han atacado a mi madre va a sobrevivir a mi fuego. Ni tú tampoco sobrevivirías.**

 **— ¿Y tu madre?**

 **— Mi madre sí, heredé mi inmunidad de ella.**

 **— Pero, si Bellatrix vuelve a...**

Draco la interrumpió y hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

 **— Ella no es un problema para mí ahora.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **— Has restablecido tu enlace conmigo. Sentirás lo que yo sienta. Creo que incluso podría hacerte saber lo que necesite. Creo que podrías evitar… —** Draco hizo un alto buscando las palabras y cuando siguió hablando fue mirándola a los ojos y la distancia parecía haberse esfumado entre ellos **—. En el parque fuiste tú la que evitó que se me llevase el fuego, y fue tu recuerdo lo que me hizo volver del estado en que me sumió Bellatrix. Si estás conmigo no podrá llevarme el fuego.**

Hermione se sintió más halagada que nunca en su vida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Supo cuáles eran los sentimientos que Draco no había pronunciado y le ahorró el esfuerzo de tener que ponerles palabras.

Fue Hermione la que salvó la distancia e inició el abrazo. Permanecieron así agarrados en silencio unos momento de perfecta eternidad. Hermione habló contra el cuello de él y su voz sonó amortiguada.

 **— Si crees que has de ir, hazlo, pero yo tomaré las precauciones que crea necesario para protegerte.**

Draco asintió, toda su atención puesta en el hueco de la espalda de ella, donde reposaban sus manos.

 **— No recurras a Harry, él no mantendría el secreto ni me evitaría el ingreso a Azkaban**.

 _Mierda... Ha adivinado lo que pensaba hacer..._

Draco se echó atrás un momento para mirarla a los ojos con gesto de circunstancias.

 _Eso te ocurre por querer saber qué pasa por mi mente..._

En esa ocasión fue Hermione la que inició el beso. Recayó sobre la comisura de los labios de él, y Draco, tras un momento lo guió hacia un beso mucho más profundo.

 **— ¿Has comido chocolate?**

Hermione no pudo evitar reír y vio que a pesar de su mirada agotada, él sonreía también.

Hermione marcó el número y al otro lado de la línea respondió una voz que no era somnolienta, era la voz de alguien molesto por tener que interactuar con otro humano a la hora que fuese. No era un gruñido ni era una amenaza, eran los mínimos y necesarios sonidos posibles para entablar comunicación con la cordialidad mínima requerida.

 **— ¿Diga?**

 **— Hola, tía Sakura.**

De repente cambió el tono a uno de interés.

 **— Hermione.**

 **— Tía, siento mucho molestarte a estas horas, necesitaría tu ayuda.**

 **— Explícate.**

 **— Es un poco largo de explicar y preferiría hacerlo en tu casa. Ha habido un incendio en el barrio, ha sido provocado y tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Puedo ir a pasar la noche en tu casa?**

Hubo un silencio reflexivo al otro lado del teléfono.

 **— Prepararé la conexión del traslador que tienes en tu casa.**

Draco dejó de vigilar el exterior por un momento para observar realizar la operación.

 **— Me ha caído bien tu tía** —comentó cuando Hermione colgó el auricular.

 **— Eso es porque no la conoces.**

Hermione se vistió con un vaquero oscuro y un jersey. Metió algunos útiles en una mochila y se la cargó a la espalda.

Se volvió hacia Draco antes de tocar el traslador.

 **— Ten cuidado, Draco.**

Él asintió por toda respuesta. Draco lo observó desaparecer en un remolino antes de dirigirse hacia su destino.

Draco dio un amplio rodeo para evitar ser visto por la zona de peligro, pero aún así, hubo de detenerse a la sombra de una esquina para dejar pasar un coche de policía. Parecía que a pesar de no haber ya tanto movimiento en el barrio aún quedaba algo.

Media hora más tarde llegó hasta la puerta que daba paso al ecosistema acotado que él llamaba "casa". Fue cuando dudó... Draco recordó que había metido las llaves en el bolsillo derecho. Sus dedos tantearon las piezas de metal. Milagrosamente seguían ahí. Nunca le había parecido tan antinatural abrir la puerta de su propia casa sin sus llaves.

La hoja de la puerta dio paso un vestíbulo vacío y tranquilo. Su mochila seguía donde la había dejado apoyada. La luz de la lámpara del salón estaba encendida y proyectaba la sombra del petate escolar de forma desmesurada contra la pared.

Draco se dirigió hacia el salón, con los sentidos alerta. Pero nada se movió ni salió a su paso. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando vio que su madre seguía en el sofá donde la había dejado por última vez. Cuando se acercó a ella vio que su respiración era tranquila. Se detuvo un momento para investigar la habitación visualmente, pero no había ningún rastro de Camaleón, Bellatrix o el otro integrante del equipo de asalto psicológico. Draco se agachó junto al sofá y tocó a su madre. Estaba caliente y no parecía tener ningún síntoma extraño.

— **¿Mamá?**

No respondió así que la movió con brusquedad.

 **— ¡Mamá!**

Por fin un gruñido en respuesta.

 **— Mamá, ¿estás bien?**

Ella entreabrió los ojos.

 **— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es?**

 **— Es tarde.**

 **— ¿Por qué has vuelto tan tarde? Me he debido quedar dormida.**

Su voz era gangosa y arrastrada...

 **— Mamá. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que ha pasado?**

El tono de su madre se tornó hacia la irritación.

 **— ¿De qué demonios hablas?**

 **— Han entrado en casa...**

Narcissa giró la cabeza con aire somnoliento y dirigió la mirada hacia el vaso y la botellas vacíos a su lado.

 **— Mamá, te han puesto algo en la bebida no puedes...**

 **— ¡Déjame en paz!**

A pesar del arrastrado tono de la frase, el empujón que propinó a su hijo puso todo el énfasis que la entonación no lograba. Sus gestos eran erráticos y débiles, y eso fue una suerte, porque aún así, Draco cayó hacia atrás y se quedó sentado en el suelo frente a ella.

 **— ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado hoy, verdad?**

Pero Narcissa se limitó a volver de nuevo la cabeza a su posición inicial y cerrar los ojos.

Draco se quedó allí sentado, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió el deseo de zarandearla, de exigirle una respuesta, de exigirle volver a ser ella. Pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no tenía ánimo para nada. Todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo, los escasos jirones que podía salvar de él eran como clavos envenenados. Entonces creyó que nunca más podría levantarse de ahí. Se apoyó contra la pared y se encogió para tratar de desaparecer.

 _Draco..._

Supo que ella estaba allí físicamente antes de verla.

 **— Creí que estarías ya en casa de tu tía.**

 **— Te lo hice creer, o nunca me habrías permitido acompañarte.**

 **— Eres diabólica...**

Hermione se agachó a su lado.

 **— Has dejado la puerta de la casa abierta.**

Él asintió.

 **— Creo que ya no coordino...**

Hubo algo parecido a una caricia en su mente.

 **— Draco, muchas cosas han salido bien esta noche, gracias a tus acertadas acciones. Hay muchos más días para pelear, pero esta noche ya ha acabado la pelea para ti. Deja que sean otros los que la hagan.**

Él la miró, la curiosidad atravesó la capa de agotamiento psíquico que velaba sus ojos.

 **— ¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido?**

Hermione sonrió.

Un rato más tarde el equipo de San Mungo apareció junto a la vivienda de la familia Malfoy. Al día siguiente, prácticamente toda la comunidad superheroica sabría que Narcissa Malfoy había padecido de un coma etílico que había requerido de su ingreso en el hospital.

Draco observaba aquel despliegue de medios sorprendido.

 **— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?**

 **— Cuando no eres poderosa has de tener otros recursos. No hay lugar más vigilado que la planta de primeros auxilios del hospital. Allí no la alcanzarán.**

Uno de los asistentes que se habían desplazado hasta allí se acercó a los dos chicos.

 **— Disculpen, necesito datos para el ingreso de la paciente.**

Hermione asintió.

 **— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, mi madre se encuentra en un seminario y regresará mañana a casa. Acudí aquí por una llamada de Draco. Me he puesto en contacto con mi tía. Estos son sus datos y una fotocopia de su carnet.**

El hombre tomó los datos que le ofrecía Hermione, los tecleó en su mega aparato de identificación.

 **— Bien, mañana alguno de nosotros se pondrá en contacto con ustedes.**

Y se marcharon.

Draco observó a Hermione con gesto admirativo.

 **— Gracias.**

 **— No hay de que. ¿Estas listo? —** dijo mientras le extendía la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda un pequeño pendiente empezaba a brillar.

Draco no lo dudó, le tomó la mano y dejó ser arrastrado. Se aparecieron en un bosque denso, donde el reflejo de la luna sobre esporádicas masas de agua, algún río o lago, contrastaba con el negro mismo.

 **— ¿Tu tía vive en mitad de la nada?**

 **— Eh... Sí, de cierta manera.**

Draco miraba y parecía haber dejado sus pensamiento muy atrás.

 **— ¿Estás preocupado por tu madre? Estará a salvo en el hospital.**

Él negó.

 **— No es eso.**

 **— Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?**

 **— Me cuesta confiar en la gente, y ahora tres personas van a saber sobre lo que he hecho y sobre mi vida.**

Hermione trató de sopesar las palabras que pudiese asegurarlo, pero él se le adelantó.

 **— No hace falta que te justifiques ratón de biblioteca, has hecho lo que creías correcto y realmente crees que tu madre y tu tía me ayudarán.**

 **— Eh, sí...**

 **— Espero que tengas razón.**

 **— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en la gente?**

 **— No es una historia que tenga gran interés.**

 **— Por favor, tenemos un rato...**

Él dejó escapar el aire lentamente antes de volver a hablar. Lo hizo sin rastro de emoción en la voz, tampoco había pesar en su pensamiento.

— **Mi padre utilizó a mi madre para sus planes sin ella saberlo. Mi madre cargó con la culpa durante mucho tiempo, pero más duro para ella fue despertar y ver que él la había utilizado.**

 **— Oh, lo siento.**

 **— No se recuperó nunca de ese golpe.**

 **— ¿Y tu padre?**

 **— Él la quiere a su manera y también a mí. Pero es... destructivo. Es capaz de destruir a cualquiera que comparta vida con él durante un tiempo. A veces temo haber heredado eso de mi padre.**

 **— No creo que lo hayas heredado. Te preocupas por los que te rodean.**

 **— Gracias.**

Hermione trató de quitarle importancia a la situación.

 **— Después de esto consideraré que ya no te debo ningún favor.**

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

 **— ¿Me debías un favor?**

 **— Sí, por defenderme de Gregory y Goyle. Te llevaste una amonestación por mi culpa.**

 **— Ese favor ya me lo cobré la primera noche que pasé por tu casa. Cuando estuvimos hablando bajo el árbol.**

 **— Oh, entonces me debes tú uno ahora.**

 **— Sí.**

Hermione notó un súbito arrebato de humor en Draco.

— **¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esta situación? Que ahora aquella amonestación me parece un chiste comparada con lo que me ha ocurrido esta noche. Pero por aquel entonces copaba toda mi preocupación. —** luego miró a su alrededor **— ¿Segura que es aquí?**

 **— Sí.**

 **— Espero que tengas razón.**

 **— He venido otras veces, no te preocupes. Mi tía nos enviará un guía. La última vez.**..

La voz de Hermione se entrecortó y Draco notó el golpe súbito de agotamiento y exaltación simultánea que la llenaron.

 **— Hermione... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

 **— No lo sé...**

La hierba alrededor de ella empezó a susurrar y se lanzó en una vorágine de crecimiento de repente. Las briznas treparon por las piernas de la joven. Draco observó el fenómeno extrañado.

 **— ¿Esto es normal?**

La voz de Hermione fue un susurro.

 **— No...**

Draco avanzó hasta ella sin saber qué hacer. Entonces vio la lucecita en la distancia. Se movía, se apagaba y encendía como si pasase entre árboles. Draco cogió la mochila de Hermione para cargar con ella.

 **— Parece que nuestro guía ya ha llegado. Mejor no te quedes quieta o echarás raíces**.

Hermione aferró el brazo que le ofreció Draco para salir de la pequeña jungla que se había formado a sus pies. Mientras caminaban hacia la luz, Draco se volvió para observar el terreno que dejaban atrás. Tras Hermione, la vida se desplegaba incontrolada. Sobre sus huellas, los vegetales extendían sus ramificaciones hacia ella, como si sus pisadas fuesen una excusa perfecta para acelerer su proceso natural y se quedasen prendidos de las suelas de sus botas por unos instantes.

 **— Hermione... ¿Esto te ha ocurrido otras veces?**

Ella no contestó y Draco supo cual era la respuesta.

 **— Debes declarar tus nuevos poderes...**

 **— ¡No!**

La luz se iba acercando a ellos, poco a poco. Estaba algo más alta de lo que sería el brazo extendido de una persona de tratarse de alguien llevando un farol.

 **— ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que te reubiquen en el grupo de héroes?**

Ella no contestó a eso.

 **— Draco, ya sé qué favor pedirte.**

 **— ¿Cuál?**

 **— Prometeme que no mencionarás el tema de mis poderes.**

 **— De acuerdo, pero te advierto que haré lo que crea necesario.**

La silueta de un ciervo con un farol colgado del cuerno derecho surgió de los árboles.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione sonrió al notar la sorpresa de él.

El ciervo volvió a adentrarse entre los árboles y los dos humanos siguieron al animal.

Caminaron a través del bosque hasta que la casa apareció entre los árboles. Era una vivienda de una sola planta construida en madera y piedra de manera sobria. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer de formas delicadas salió, sus ojos verdes, intensos, y la delicadeza de sus rasgos, casi faéricos, contrastaban con el mono de trabajo que llevaba, áspero, práctico. Hermione había olvidado que su tía era eminentemente nocturna. Sakura le dio un abrazo a su sobrina sin mediar palabra y después se volvió hacia el acompañante que había traído. Lo observó fijamente durante un larguísimo momento con gesto crítico y Draco le mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente, Sakura agarró el farol de la cornamenta del ciervo cuando éste inclinó su cabeza para que pudiese alcanzarlo y se dirigió hacia la casa. Hermione respiró aliviada. Si no le hubiese caído bien Draco no le habría dado la espalda.

— **Ya he informado a los mochuelos de que dormirás con ellos. No les importa...**

 **— Oh... Genial —** dijo Hermione **— trataré de no molestarlos.**

Era de agradecer. La habitación de invitados de su tía siempre estaba ocupada. Los últimos inquilinos eran una pareja de mochuelos que anidaban entre sus vigas. Pero antes de los mochuelos había habido una camada de lobeznos, una familia de castores, ardillas, una bandada de bencejos, un oso pardo y un puma viejo que buscaba un lugar acogedor donde morir.

 **— Tu protegido deberá conformarse con el suelo frente a la chimenea.**

Hermione sintió un arrebato de temor. Era el lugar que usaban los lobos de tía Sakura para descansar también. Supo que aquello pretendía ser una prueba de su tía al recién llegado.

Aquella fue una noche... interesante... para Draco Malfoy. Alguna vez había dormido en el suelo, pero nunca flanqueado por dos masas de pelo, garras y dientes del tamaño de un oso. O al menos esa era la sensación que le daban los dos lobos que dormían frente al fuego también. La oscuridad siempre incrementaba los temores. La inquietud lo llenó durante un buen rato, y peleó para no permitir que su miedo pudiese desatar su fuego. Eso lo mantuvo entretenido y alejado de las preocupaciones que habían acuciado su mente durante aquel día y sin pretenderlo lo sumió en el sueño. Primero no soñó con nada, pero luego sintió la presencia y se volvió hacia ella. Las llamas crecieron de él manifestando así la voluntad de su alma profunda...

Las dos masas de pelo que reposaban junto a él se incorporaron de repente y salieron de la casa...

La manada de lobos de la que era líder Sakura empezó a aullar en mitad de la madrugada y junto a la ventana de la habitación para invitados las plantas crecieron embebidas de alguna locura, pretendiendo salvar el alfeizar hacia la muchacha que dormía en el interior.

Hermione oía la llamada de la vida, de una manera ensordecedora. En su sueño giró, tratando de buscar una salida, pero mirase hacia donde mirase, la vida gritaba hacia ella, exigiéndole su atención. Todo se había vuelto oscuro, de un tono verdoso, era la oscuridad que se encontraba en la profundidad de una ciénaga, verdosa y repleta de vida no deseada. Una opresión empezó a atenazar su pecho y Hermione sintió que no podía respirar bien.

De repente, surgió una luz dorada dentro de esa oscuridad, a la misma distancia que tarda un corazón en latir cinco veces. Era la luz de una llama. Hermione supo quién era mucho antes de que el fuego dibujase sus rasgos.

Caminaron el uno al encuentro del otro. En su sueño él no llevaba ropa. El fuego surgía de él, tallando su figura, o era él el que surgía del fuego. Hermione no supo discernirlo. Las plantas brotaban sobre las huellas de ella, tratando de lamer sus talones y enlazarla entre sus hilos de vida. Lo primero que se encontraron fueron sus manos. Los dedos se enlazaron. A las manos siguió un abrazo y el beso fue la consecuencia natural. El fuego y las hiedras se alzaron con fiereza de ellos y se enlazaron en una espiral de nacimiento y muerte que se estiró hacia el cielo. Y a pesar de lo inquietante del sueño, había paz en él.

* * *

¡Feliz día de la mujer! Éste es mi regalo para ustedes n.n Como siempre, agradezco su apoyó incondicional. Se que actualizar una vez al mes es mucho, pero a veces la vida de un adulto es compleja y complicada... Esperó sus comentarios!

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	17. Sueño Extraño

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

La voz de su madre en la cocina fue lo que despertó a Hermione. La habitación estaba a oscuras y creyó que aún era muy temprano. Pero al incorporarse vio que la ventana estaba completamente cubierta por plantas. Fuera de la casa oyó el sonido de golpes acompasados. Tardó un momento en darles un origen, alguien estaba cortando leña. Hermione se levantó y fue a la cocina. Jean y Sakura se sentaban en la mesa de la sala principal.

 **— Buenos días. Hola mamá.**

Ambas se volvieron hacia ella. La madre de Hermione se puso en pie para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron le regaló un coscorrón en la cabeza.

 **— ¡Ay!**

 **— ¡Podrías al menos haberme mandado un mensaje!**

Hermione enrojeció hasta las cejas.

 **— Lo siento muchísimo, mamá. Se me fue de la cabeza, creí haberlo hecho o lo pensé pero...**

 **— Bueno, tranquila, tu tía se** encargó.

Hermione miró hacia Sakura, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa. sobre uno de los bancos y solo llevaba puestas unas botas de montaña y una camisa de franela larga que le venía enorme.

 **— Gracias, tía Sakura.**

 **— Bueno —** la madre de Hermione se sentó de nuevo **—. Ahora espero que nos cuentes qué ha pasado.**

Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia el rincón junto al fuego donde aún estaban las mantas que había usado Draco. Como respondiendo a la obviedad de la ausencia, Draco apareció a través de la puerta de entrada llevando una brazada de leña. Tras él entró uno de los lobos con gesto despreocupado, un bicho enorme, negro y con unos colmillos como sables que sobresalían. De inmediato el macho alfa de la manada se dirigió hasta Sakura y puso su enorme cabezón sobre las rodillas de la humana en un gesto de devoto reconocimiento a su autoridad. Sakura acarició distraídamente la cabeza del lobo.

 **— ¿Por qué han venido?**

Si no fuese porque ya conocían los modales de su tía, aquello habría parecido un gesto de desprecio hacia la presencia de ellos allí, pero Hermione y Jean ya conocían demasiado a Sakura como para saber que había genuino interés en aquella pregunta, o Sakura ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de hablar. Hermione temió que Draco se lo tomase mal, pero lo vio colocando los troncos que había traído ordenadamente junto a la chimenea con gesto impasible.

 **— Yo... Creo que deberíamos contarles un par de cosas, pero es un poco difícil, porque hay bastantes asuntos delicados.**

 **— Entonces te lo voy a facilitar —** sentenció la madre de Hermione.

Jean sacó un periódico de El Profeta y lo dejó sobre la mesa abierto en una página concreta. Había dos imágenes en movimiento. Una de ellas era la de una casa ardiendo por los cuatro costados. La otra era de una chica que se iba acercando al lugar y notaba que sostenía a un niño en brazos. El niño tenía parte de la ropa quemada, la chica iba con alpargatas y envuelta en una bata, parecía que la habían sacado de la cama... Hermione se percató de que era una foto de ella y Paul. Abrió la boca y se quedó de piedra.

 **— ¿Me sacaron una foto?**

 **— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?**

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia su madre y vio la sospecha en sus ojos.

 **— Yo...**

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y preferencias. No quería mentirle a su madre, ni tampoco quería ocultarlo porque seguro que su madre podía ayudar a Draco, pero tampoco quería meter en problemas a Draco y... Draco se sentó en el banco que quedaba vacío en la mesa.

 **— Hermione estaba allí por culpa mía.**

Jean se volvió hacia el joven. A Hermione le sorprendió el cambio que había sufrido Draco durante la noche. A pesar de su desaliñado aspecto y de que aún estuviese patrocinando galletas "Duquesita", se le veía relajado y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo.

 **— Ya hemos intercambiado nuestros nombres antes, pero creo que mi hermana merece saber quién eres. Sakura, él es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.**

Sakura no dejó de acariciar la cabeza del lobo ni se inmutó.

 **— Su nombre y su ancestro no me dicen de él más de lo que ya he aprendido.**

 **— Bueno, ¿que hacía mi hija allí**?

Draco pareció incómodo y desvió la mirada un par de veces antes de hablar.

 **— Llevaba a Paul con su familia.**

 **— ¿De dónde había salido ese niño?**

 **— Del incendio. Lo saqué de él.**

 **— ¿Sacaste a un niño del incendio?**

 **— Inmunidad al fuego...**

 **— Qué útil —** opinó Sakura.

 **— Conozco algunas de tus capacidades, Draco Malfoy, y entiende que me resulta muy sospechoso que un piroquinético estuviese en el lugar del incendio.**

Entonces fue Hermione la que saltó.

 **— Hay un grupo de gente que lo amenazaron con matar a su madre si no les obedecía. Lo obligaron a provocar un incendio.**

Jean observó con gesto crítico a Draco.

 **— Según la foto, Hermione, este incendio es demasiado extenso como para ser algo que has hecho "sin querer".**

Draco desvió la mirada nervioso y el lobo, con la cabeza aún sobre las rodillas de Sakura, volvió su mirada hacia él.

 **— Estaba con alguien que es capaz de controlar las emociones de las personas —** dijo Hermione.

Jean se quedó callada un largo momento y su voz de súbito pareció más amable.

 **— ¿Recuerdas su nombre?**

 **— Bellatrix...**

Hubo un largo silencio reflexivo.

 **— Sé quién es. Proviene de una larga dinastía de modeladores mentales.**

 **— ¿Héroe?**

Jean negó.

 **— Supervillana.**

Hubo más silencio y Hermione vio que su madre estaba pensando en los pros y los contras.

 **— Hicieron bien en venir aquí. Si Bellatrix hubiese vuelto a controlarte... Antes de nada, quiero saber todo lo que pasó anoche, al detalle.**

Hermione y Draco se intercalaron para ir narrando la historia. Empezó Draco contando la visita indeseada en su casa y el estado en que habían sumido a su madre. Pasó por alto el incendio, molesto con la experiencia y Sakura volvió a mirarlo con interés.

 **— Te sentiste... forzado. Cómo atar una correa al cuello de un caballo y obligarlo a arrodillarse.**

Hermione tomó el relevo. Había encontrado a Draco y Paul en el jardín trasero de su casa. Draco estaba muy nervioso, ella tomó a Paul y lo llevó con sus padres. Luego, ante la insistencia de Draco, decidió llamar a un aerotaxi para ir a dormir a casa de tía Sakura. Antes de eso, se le ocurrió la manera de poner a salvo a Narcissa Malfoy: ingresándola en el hospital San Mungo. Su estado bastaba para ello.

Cuando terminó la narración Jean observó reflexivamente a los dos adolescentes.

 **— Esto es grave. Probablemente no sabes a quién pertenece la casa a la que le prendiste fuego. Paul es hijo del eminente cazador de Supervillanos Marcus.**

Hermione abrió la boca.

 **— Creía que estaba en paradero desconocido.**

 **— Lo estaba, tú lo has dicho. Programa de protección familiar. Parece que alguien los ha encontrado. Esto es más grave que un simple ajuste de cuentas y se han metido de por medio.**

 **— Mamá, ¿cómo sabías tú que la familia de Marcus vivía allí? Se supone que esa información la saben muy pocos.**

 **— Tu madre no es todo lo que parece, cariño.**

 **— Ya lo veo...**

 **— Creo que has estado haciendo lo que creías correcto y tus decisiones no me han parecido desacertadas. Pero —** hubo una pausa dramática y los rasgos de Jean se endurecieron **—, sé que me estás escondiendo algo, Hermione.**

Ella se ruborizó.

 **— Yo... Yo...**

 **— ¿Cómo es posible que ese niño no tuviese una sola herida? ¿Una sola quemadura?**

Jean miró a su hija fijamente, no se volvió hacia Draco pero todos notaron la atención puesta en él también.

 **— Me estás escondiendo algo, Hermione, y cuando me entere espero que hayas tenido un motivo muy bueno para hacerlo.**

Hermione se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer.

 **— No acorrales nunca a un aliado, Jean —** era Sakura la que había hablado.

Ambas, madre e hija se volvieron hacia Sakura. Las observaba con sus inquietantes ojos verdes, fijos e inquisitivos. El gran lobo negro seguía apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y ella acariciaba el cabezón del tremendo depredador.

 **— Nunca, nunca, nunca, has de acorralar a un aliado, Jean. Ella está escogiendo su terreno de caza y deberás respetarlo.**

Jean dejó escapar un lento suspiro con el que quiso sacar de ella la tensión.

 **— Antes de nada me gustaría saber cuáles son tus prioridades, Draco, porque a raíz de ellas actuaré de una manera o de otra.**

Draco no dudó.

 **— Evitar daño a mi madre, evitar daño a más gente, evitar acabar en un correccional, encontrar a Bellatrix y vengarme.**

Jean asintió.

 **— Bien, respetaré tus preferencias, no son descabelladas. Deberás dejar tu venganza personal para más adelante. Esta es la versión oficial. Draco, tú ayer no estuviste en aquella casa. Tú y Hermione estaban en el jardín trasero cuando apareció Paul. Hermione lo llevó con sus padres, después Draco fue a su casa. Vio que Narcissa estaba mal y Hermione decidió llamar al hospital. Ante los hechos vinieron a dormir aquí. ¿Queda claro?**

Hermione asintió.

 **— Ahora creo que conviene que desayunen. ¿Draco, has comido algo?**

 **— Eh... No...**

 **— Pues hazlo. Empezar la mañana partiendo leña en ayunas es muy duro y aún estás en edad de crecer.**

Jean salió al exterior mientras Hermione y Draco desayunaban bajo la mirada de Sakura y su devoto lobo. Cuando ya recogían los cubiertos Jean volvió a entrar.

 **— Bien, me he encargado de un par de asuntos. Volveremos a la civilización en breve, recojan sus cosas.**

En ese momento un mochuelo entró volando por la puerta abierta y se metió en la habitación de invitados.

 **— Antes de marcharte déjales la ventana abierta a los mochuelos —** dijo Sakura a su sobrina.

Hermione se puso en pie en un salto.

 **— Oh, lo siento. Ahora mismo lo arreglo.**

Hermione corrió hacia el exterior y Draco se encaminó al rincón que había usado junto al fuego para recoger sus escasas cosas. Jean lo interpeló.

 **— Draco. —** Él se volvió y la madre de Hermione pareció sopesar las palabras a usar por un momento. **— Creo que me puedo fiar de ti, pero si le haces daño a mi hija te aseguro que lo que puedan hacerte esos mafiosos te va a parecer un chiste comparado con lo que te haré yo.**

Draco en lugar de devolverle una mirada amenazante, sonrió levemente, como aprobando su acción y sus palabras. Acabo de atar la correa de su mochila y salió al exterior también.

Sakura no se inmutó ante la escena y siguió acariciando el pelaje del lobo.

 **— ¿Qué sensación te causa ese chico? —** preguntó Jean a su hermana.

 **— Es un depredador y un buen compañero de caza.**

Jean ya había aprendido a traducir lo que decía su hermana al humano común. En común significaba: "tiene iniciativa" y "cuida a sus aliados".

 **— Creo que a Hermione le gusta mucho.**

 **— ¿Ya le has explicado los rituales de apareamiento?**

 **— Sí, ya tiene toda la información necesaria. Pero lo que me preocupa es que he visto cómo él ha surgido en defensa de ella. No me ha permitido hacerla cargar con las culpas. Eso hubiese sido lo más cómodo para él.**

 **— Superó tu prueba. Has podido ver que ella es parte de su manada ahora.**

Jean asintió.

 **— Lo he podido ver. Va más allá de las ansias primaverales. Pero este tema es grave. Lo que haría cualquier madre sería prohibir a su hija que lo siga viendo.**

 **— Para eso creo que deberías arrancarle los ojos.**

Jean dejó escapar un suspiro.

 **— Sólo el amor es lo bastante poderoso como para hacerte cometer las mayores locuras del mundo y ese chico va a necesitar mantener la cabeza fría.**

El pecho del lobo resonó con un gruñido grave dedicado a Sakura que pareció el retumbar de un trueno en una cueva, pero que tenía el mismo mensaje que un suspiro. La humana gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

Hermione golpeaba la maraña de ramas que se apegaban contra la ventana, sin mucho resultado. La hoja del hacha se inclinaba y la mayor parte de veces rebotaba en ángulos descontrolados.

 **— Mierda... ¡En las películas parece fácil!**

Hermione pretendía solucionar aquello antes de que su madre acudiese y viese aquella muestra de poder desbocado.

 **— Vamos, estúpida hiedra, quítate de ahí.**

A la visión de la maraña de ramas se superpuso la del fuego que las enlazaba...

...en una espiral hacia el cielo...

 **— ¡Auch!**

El hacha casi se le escapó de las manos cuando la hoja rebotó torcida.

 **— ¿Te ayudo?**

Hermione se volvió. Draco caminaba hacia ella con gesto despreocupado.

 **— Creo que no se me dan bien estas cosas.**

Él tomó el hacha de su mano y ambos fueron tremendamente conscientes del momento en que sus dedos se tocaron. Varios escalofríos recorrieron sin motivo aparente la piel de Hermione y Draco se obligó a centrarse en el tacto de la madera del mango para devolver su atención a donde debía estar.

El joven analizó la composición de la estructura herbácea que aprisionaba la ventana y descargó dos certeros golpes en la base de uno de los troncos. Una gran porción de ramas se descolgó del resto.

 **— Creí que la quemarías.**

 **— ¿Y arriesgarme a que se extienda el fuego a la casa?**

 **— Tienes razón.**

Draco golpeó en otro lugar escogido y tras dos tirones la ventana quedó liberada de su presa vegetal.

 **— Se te da bien esto.**

 **— Me relaja.**

 **— Tendré que pedirle a mi tía que te permita venir a cortarle la leña.**

Él sonrió.

 **— Tu madre es muy peculiar.**

Hermione alzó las cejas en un gesto de circunstancias. ¿Le parecía más peculiar que su tía Sakura?

 **— Me cae bien, no solo porque sea mi madre.**

 **— Te entiendo. No creo que te haya golpeado nunca y sin embargo le tienes más respeto del que le tendré yo nunca a la mía.**

 **— Eso que dices no está bien.**

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

 **— Deberías decirle a tu madre lo que te está pasando.**

Hermione rehuyó su mirada. Draco le devolvió el hacha y ella la agarró.

 **— Por cierto, Draco, yo... Esta noche tuve un sueño extraño. No sé si tú soñaste... Era algo...**

Él la miró fijamente y Hermione sintió que volvía a ruborizarse.

 **— Fuego y hiedras... —** susurró él.

 **— Sí... ¿Crees que significa algo?**

 **— Sólo que nuestra conexión mental seguía ahí.**

La mirada de Hermione siguió la línea de su mandíbula, era delicada pero marcada. Draco se había apartado parte del cabello tras la oreja derecha y exhibía sin pretenderlo esa deliciosa característica de su anatomía. Los ojos de Hermione recayeron en sus hombros y el pecho. La chica sintió un deseo irrefrenable de volver explorar con las manos aquel torso, de abrazarlo para volver a sentir su calor... Pero tal vez no era el momento, así que optó por buscar algo de interés con la vista más allá de él.

 **— Yo... Ehm...**

Sintió que Draco ponía la mano sobre su mejilla y levantó la mirada.

 _¡Cielos! Esos ojos no son de este mundo._

Draco la abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre, Hermione lo vio cerrar los ojos antes de besarla y ella se dejó llevar por aquel momento. El mundo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos y lo único que ancló a Hermione a la realidad fue el mango del hacha que aún sujetaba. Cuando se separaron él la miró con gesto burlón.

 **— ¿No era el momento?**

Hermione sonrió.

 **— Creí que...**

 **— No tienes mucha experiencia con los chicos, ¿verdad?**

Ella lo miró ofendida.

 **— ¡Claro que tengo experiencia! ¡Tengo mucha experiencia!**

Él alzó unas incrédulas cejas.

 **— Entonces sabrías que siempre es el momento.**

* * *

12 de marzo ¿saben lo que significa? Exacto... Nuevo capitulo de Redencion...¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Conocimos un poco mas de la tia de Hermione y a su madre, quienes seran dos personajes importantes de la obra. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	18. Fuego y hiedras

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

* * *

 **¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

El lunes amaneció muy tranquilo en Hogwarts, la calma inundaba el lugar. Los alumnos acudían a clase con pulcritud. Las conversaciones eran corteses y precisas... Antinaturales. Aquello no resultaba representativo del mes previo a cualquier baile de fin de curso donde fueran a reunirse un montón de adolescentes para poner en práctica tácticas sociales. Pero la impresión de calma era falsa. Si se observaba con atención se podía apreciar que aquel silencio era debido a que Hogwarts estaba conteniendo la respiración. Y es que nadie daría el primer paso... Ni se arriesgaría con una mala palabra a echar por tierra el mayor evento social de sus cortas vidas al despertar las iras de la directora McGonagall.

Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta las puertas del instituto junto con el resto de alumnos vomitados por el autobús escolar. Mientras el pelotón se dirigen hacia sus respectivas aulas, Hermione y Harry se detuvieron frente a las puertas. Harry le pasó su mochila a Hermione.

— Gracias, Harry, no tenías por qué molestarte.

— ¿De qué me sirve tener superfuerza si no puedo ayudar a mis amigos?

Hermione sonrió. Esa mañana Harry había estado especialmente solícito con ella.

— Me voy hacia el campo de Quiditch. Hoy empezamos con entrenamiento físico extremo.

— Espero que les sea leve —le deseó Hermione.

— A veces desearía seguir en el grupo de los curritos. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo... Si sobrevivimos.

Ronald y Harry se encaminaron en dirección al campo y Hermione observó a Harry extrañada. ¿A qué venía aquella actitud con ella? Se había querido sentar junto a ella en el autobús, le había hecho preguntas sobre sus planes de estudio, se había interesado por el estado del jardín...

— Parece que Harry se dio cuenta al final de lo que perdió contigo.

Esa voz a su espalda... Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Está mucho más atento a ti ahora que cuando salían juntos.

— Eso no significa nada —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Me estás vigilando?

— Un poco.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Pero la respuesta no fue la que ella esperaba.

— Tus poderes aún no se han calmado ratón de biblioteca, me da miedo que se te lleven...

Hermione amagó una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Oh, por favor... Curar y hacer crecer el césped... ¿Qué puede pasar si se descontrola? ¿Que el jardinero deba hacer horas extras?

Draco le dedicó una mirada que casi casi era colérica.

— Por otro lado... Mantente cerca de Harry Potter. Puede ser un magnífico guardaespaldas.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo?

Draco adoptó un gesto de circunstancias.

— Prefiero que no estés sola después de lo sucedido. No podré tenerte a la vista siempre.

Hermione reprimió el gesto de ofensa que asaltó sus rasgos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te vigila a ti? Yo tengo a Harry, Luna, Neville, mi madre... ¿Y tú?

— Me puedo cuidar solo.

— Al menos conservas el comunicador que te dio mi madre, ¿no?

Draco puso cara de circunstancias y le mostró el llavero. La estrellita en llamas decorativa colgaba de él.

— Un complemento precioso para mis llaves.

— No seas idiota, ya sabes cómo funciona. Si te pasa algo, sólo presiona el relieve y...

— Ya sé cómo funciona. En cuanto me pase algo interesante recibirá la señal.

— Por cierto, ¿cuándo volverá tu madre a casa?

— Esta tarde la sueltan del hospital. Parece que tenía varias substancias en el cuerpo lo bastante fuertes como para tumbar a un elefante. Pero por suerte ella es jodidamente dura.

— No me hace gracia que estés solo en lo que... En ese momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de clases.

— Hasta luego, ratón de biblioteca. Tengo que ir a que me adoctrinen.

Hermione observó por unos instantes a Draco alejarse antes de dirigirse a su vez hacia su correspondiente aula.

Un poco más lejos, Astoria Greengrass observaba la escena con el odio congelando su mirada...

Hermione ocupó su asiento habitual en clase. El profesor Lockhart irrumpió en el aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que alguien pudiese plantear el voz alta el motivo de su "risueña" él extrajo un periódico y lo exhibió ante los presentes. Aquello no era un comienzo habitual para una clase.

— Sabía que este grupo albergaba a verdaderos héroes. ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de que esto haya sido protagonizado por una de mis alumnas! Esto es realmente lo que caracteriza al espíritu currito. Seguir siempre en segundo plano haciendo que el resultado sea feliz para todos.

Todos los alumnos se inclinaron hacia adelante para observar la página que se exhibía. Hermione se encogió en su asiento al reconocer el periódico. Primero, los cuellos se estiraron para leer el titular y discernir mejor las fotos que lo ilustraban, luego se giraron todos simultáneamente hacia Hermione.

— ¡Eres toda una heroína y no lo habías mencionado! —dijo Dean.

— Oh... No... No... No fue... Sólo lo llevé con sus padres.

— ¿Entraste en la casa en llamas para sacarlo?— preguntó Neville.

Hermione negó.

— Estaba en la calle.

— ¿Pasaste miedo?

— Eh... No sé...

— ¿Eres inmune al fuego?

— No, no lo soy.

— Te queda muy bien ese pijama —ese último comentario fue de Luna.

— ...

— Vamos chicos, creo que Hermione se merece un aplauso —dijo el señor Lockhart. Hubo un coro de aplausos y gritos aprobatorios ante su nueva fama.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la orejas y trató de ocultarse tras su carpeta. Y entonces lo notó... Algo bullía dentro de ella, y con la agitación de sus sentimientos estaba pugnando por liberarse. El geranio que mantenían sobre la estantería del aula de pronto se sacudió y estiró sus hojas hacia Hermione. Y Hermione notó cómo la vida vegetal al otro lado del muro empezaba a gritar su nombre...

— S... Señor Lockhart, ¿puedo salir? No me encuentro muy bien.

La palidez del rostro de Hermione bastó por toda explicación. Caminó hacia el baño de las chicas con una mano sobre la pared del pasillo para que le sirviese de referencia. No temblaba, era como si miles de vatios pasasen a través de su cuerpo y ella no pudiese frenarlos. Se llevaban su voluntad, atención y su quietud con ellos. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y que las rodillas pretendían fallarle...

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Una mano la agarró del otro brazo. Ya sabía quién era...

— ¿Draco?

Sintió que la arrastraba hacia algún lugar y trastabilló tras él. Junto a la puerta del aula de Segundo H (héroe), había una columna que formaba un hueco perfecto tras el que parapetarse. Draco la obligó a apoyarse contra la pared a resguardo de miradas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que el mundo a cada instante quería alejarse más de ella.

— Nuestro enlace aún perdura. Sospechaba que esto podría pasarte.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

Draco no le contestó y Hermione se sorprendió de la intensidad con que la estaba observando. El recuerdo de cuando la acorraló contra las taquillas del pasillo volvió a ella y sintió una punzada de miedo... que incrementó la riada que trataba de llevarse su alma. El miedo le arrancó un quejido y su corazón se aceleró hasta el límite de la taquicardia.

— ¡Escucha Hermione! ¡Visualízalo con el tacto! Eso que sientes es como una segunda piel por debajo de la que tienes. Deja de pensar en ello como algo externo que te está atravesando, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione se sintió sorprendida al percatarse de que él sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Su mente racional quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero su instinto de supervivencia tomó el control. La chica se obligó a respirar hondo y cerró los ojos. Dejó de lado las imágenes de ríos, riadas y mareas que arrastraban su cuerpo y trató de visualizar esa piel que hormigueaba bajo la suya. La notó enseguida... ¡Ahí estaba! Como un hormiguero que gozase de independencia respecto al cuerpo que habitaba. Fue peor... Creyó que las hormiguitas que huían de su cuerpo le arrancarían todo el aire de sus pulmones y los latidos del corazón. Hermione se esforzó por no gritar, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Se la estaban llevando, desgranando cada trozo de su poder junto con algo de su espíritu...

—Bien, ya lo tienes, ya lo sientes como propio. Lo siguiente que debes hacer es concentrarlo en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, o de tu mente... Yo concentró el fuego en mis manos, no le permito escapar por ningún otro sitio. ¿Entiendes?

— No sé si podré, es demasiado —gimió ella.

— Si no eres capaz de hacerlo romperé la promesa que te hice y te llevaré a la enfermería.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Draco estaba frente a ella, apoyando las manos en la pared a cada lado del rostro de la chica. Parecía como si tratase de retenerla... Sus ojos eran grises, pero había algo parecido a ascuas brillando al fondo. Era el fuego que llenaba su espíritu, era su poder. Fuego y hiedras enlazándose en una espiral de vida y muerte que se estiraba hacia el cielo... El sueño volvió a su mente y de repente hubo algo de calma en la tormenta que llenaba a Hermione. Sintió su "segunda piel" fluyendo de ella, agotándose y se esforzó en moverla hacia donde debía estar. Aquello dejó de fluir y pareció dudar sobre la ruta a seguir, fluctuando en el aire alrededor de ella.

— Bien, ahora estrecha su curso cada vez más. Concéntralo en algún rincón de tu cuerpo.

Hermione pensó en canalizarlo a través de sus manos, como hacía Draco, pero en lugar de eso pensó en abrazarlo contra su pecho y hacia allí lo concentró. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

— Bien... Ahora lo tienes más o menos controlado.

Hermione respiró hondo y se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas que había en su rostro.

— Gracias.

— Lo haces muy bien. Cualquiera diría que eres una piroquinética desquiciada a la que han entrenado toda su vida para controlar su fuego.—No había simpatía en la voz de Draco.

— Yo...

En ese momento hubo una voz en el pasillo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?

La directora McGonagall tenía el increíble don de la oportunidad. Draco se apartó de Hermione despacio y se volvió hacia ella...

— Yo... Eh... Creo...

Hermione observó a la mujer en el pasillo, que adoptaba poco a poco su característica pose de sentencia inmediata (brazos en jarras, mirada fulminante, mueca fría) y decidió hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía unos instantes. Se dejó caer lánguidamente al suelo deslizándose por la pared contra la que se apoyaba. Draco entendió en seguida su treta y la aferró.

— Creo que Granger no se encuentra bien. Hermione

se apoyó en Draco, la palidez de su rostro añadió realismo a su coartada.

— Yo... iba hacia la enfermería. Creo que me he mareado...

— Yo la acompañaré a la enfermería. Malfoy, vuelva a su clase. ¿Qué hacía por el pasillo?

— Ir a buscar lo que me faltaba de uniforme —Draco señaló la camisa que llevaba—. Entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch.

La enfermera Pomfrey era la trabajadora más antigua de Hogwarts, y nadie dudaba de su venerable edad ni de sus cualidades como curandera. Tenía la capacidad de hacer sentirse bien a cualquiera que acudiese a su consulta antes incluso de haberle recetado un remedio. Hermione permaneció dócilmente tumbada en la camilla esperando que las oleadas de su poder se calmasen.

— ¿Te había ocurrido antes?

— No... Es posible que sea porque no he desayunado.

— Eso está mal, querida. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. De todas maneras, estás un poco pálida. Si esto se repite deberías hacerte unos análisis.

Hermione asintió.

—¡Vamos gusanos anémicos! ¡Salten! —la profesora Hooch gritaba a pleno pulmón haciendo reverberar las paredes del gimnasio. Los héroes de primer y segundo curso compartían la clase de Quidditch. Aquella era la peor hora de la semana para ellos, no sólo por ser la primera del lunes. La profesora Hooch tenía mucha inventiva a la hora de buscar ejercicios con los que torturar a sus alumnos. Ese día entrenaban "aterrizaje impresionante con pose heroica". A siete metros de altura se encontraba una plataforma suspendida mágicamente a la cual los estudiantes accedían con sus escobas. Eso era una putada para todos los héroes que no tenían capacidad de vuelo. Debían buscar un sistema para frenar su caída en menos de medio segundo, eso implicaba desplegar unas tremendas capacidades de reacción o de regeneración de lesiones. El servicio de enfermería del centro se mantenía en alerta durante esas clases a las puertas del gimnasio.

Daphne no se molestó en saltar. El hielo se desplegó desde la plataforma y ella surfeó inofensivamente hasta el suelo.

— Una pose ideal, señorita Greengrass ¡PARA UN PARQUE INFANTIL! ¡Siguiente!

Ronald saltó y su resistencia incrementada bastó para que el aterrizaje no le partiese las piernas. Pero se vio obligado a amortiguar el golpe plegándose y rodando.

— ¡Siguiente!

Harry había adquirido capacidad de vuelo, con lo cual, ni siquiera hubo de plantearse táctica alguna.

— ¡Siguiente!

Pansy Parkinson se asomó temerosa por el borde de la plataforma.

— Yo...

— ¡Señorita Parkinson, salte!

Surgió otra Pansy, luego otra, y otra... Y la Pansy original se quedó en el borde de la plataforma respirando con dificultad y con ojos asustados. Sus copias, en lugar de montar una perfecta escalera humana, que era lo que todos esperaban, corretearon de un lado a otro inquietas, algunas se abrazaban unas a otras.

— ¡Señorita Parkinson, baje de ahí inmediatamente!

Pareció que Pansy trataba de decir algo, pero realidad estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Pansy tenía vértigo.

— ¡DEJE DE INTERPRETAR A UNA PANDA DE LEMMIGS Y LIBERE LA PLATAFORMA! —bramó la profesora Hooch.

Una de las copias dio un sobresalto y cayó por el borde de la plataforma con un gritito de terror. Todos la vieron bracear en el aire de forma ridícula buscando un asidero inexistente. El golpe contra el suelo resonó por todo el gimnasio. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y la yaciente copia de Pansy se desvaneció junto con sus hermanas. Una desconsolada y temblorosa Pansy se retiró, ayudada por un chico de primero. La profesora no se apiadó ante la escena.

— ¡Siguiente! ¿Acaso esperan que los supervillanos les den tregua?

Astoria Greengrass saltó con relativa decisión. Formó un campo de fuerza que desintegró en el momento de tocarlo, eso amortiguó su caída, pero fue más que patética. Se quedó sentada de culo en el suelo con gesto dolorido. El silbato de la profesora Hooch puso fin a la práctica y los alumnos corrieron a alinearse.

— Son el grupo de jóvenes más poco agraciados que he tenido la desgracia de entrenar. Sus tácticas para caer de pie son correctas, pero sus poses resultan ridículas y una batalla superheroica se gana en base a poses. En cuanto ti, cerilla —señaló a Draco—, que sea la última vez que prendes fuego a la cancha.

Los alumnos se fueron retirando entre suspiros de alivio.

Astoria Greengrass se puso a la altura de Harry aprovechando un momento de soledad del mismo.

— Vaya Harry, has estado impresionante.

Él la miró desconcertado.

— Eh... Gracias...

Una vocecita en su mente le recordó que aquella chica había montado un número impresionante por el que había sido expulsada una semana.

— Creo que eres alguien ideal para ir al baile —continuó ella—. Pero claro, no te lo puedo pedir siendo héroes ambos.

— Eh, no. Claro...

Harry no salía de su asombro. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

— Supongo que se lo pedirás a Hermione Granger.

— Eh... No lo había pensado.

— De todas maneras, supongo que Draco Malfoy se te habrá adelantado.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

— Hace meses que Hermione y Draco están juntos. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

— Eso no es verdad. Me lo habría dicho.

— ¿Sí? —Astoria adoptó una falsa expresiónde sorpresa—. Claro, te lo habría dicho...

Ronald apareció providencialmente en ese momento y Astoria le dirigió una breve mirada antes de retirarse.

— Hasta otra, Harry. Ronald la miró alejarse con gesto hosco.

— Esta chica es de las típicas que puede provocar muchos problemas. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

— Nada de interés —mintió Harry.

Antes del almuerzo, los curritos de primer curso tenían una hora de estudio en la biblioteca. Luna y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los ordenadores conectados a la hemeroteca heroica y solicitaron usar uno. Se sentaron ante la máquina elegida y la pusieron en marcha. Mientras los pitidos señalaban el correcto inicio del sistema operativo Luna se volvió hacia Hermione.

— Así que te mareaste en el pasillo.

— Sí, más o menos.

— Puede que sea nervioso, parece que no te gustó ser el centro de atención en el aula.

— Es posible...

Hermione pensó cómo eludir el tema, pero no hizo falta. Luna lo sentenció en su lugar.

— ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó Luna.

— Se te da bien buscar información y las computadoras. Esto es una investigación privada.

Hermione puso en pantalla la versión digital de página del periódico que había exhibido para ellos esa mañana el señor Lockhart. La foto de Hermione sosteniendo al niño apareció de nuevo ante ellas.

— Esta edición es de ayer. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Otras versiones de la noticia?

— ¿Qué hay sobre esto?

Luna tecleó en varios buscadores, introdujo un par de claves, varias páginas se abrieron. Tecleó varios datos...

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

— No hay referencia. Ha sido considerado como una noticia común, nada que ver con ningún superhéroe.

— Eso no es posible, eran la familia de Remisión Lupin.

— ¿Te estás refiriendo al famoso cazador de supervillanos?

— Sí.

— En el periódico pone que Tamara y Paul Sodan eran los habitantes de la casa.

— ¿Sodan? Me dijeron que ellos eran la esposa y el hijo de Remus.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Creo que de momento es mejor que no conteste a eso. ¿Podemos buscar algo más de información?

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿El incendio? ¿Maneras en que se expande el fuego?

— No, más bien sobre Remus Lupin.

Luna volvió a revolotear por varias páginas, buscadores y contraseñas. Finalmente señaló un par de artículos.

— La última mención pública a Lupin es de hace dos meses. Parece que se retiró de la lucha activa contra el super crimen. Había una imagen que ilustraba aquello. Un hombre, fornido que hablaba desde un atril. Hermione señaló una mujer en el fondo de la imagen.

— Es ella... La madre de Paul. Si esa mujer es en realidad su esposa... ¿Por qué ella y su hijo llevan un apellido diferente?

— Tal vez era su apellido de soltera.

— No tienen cara de "Sodan" la verdad.

— ¿Y qué cara ha de tener un "Sodan"?

— Bueno... Paul y su madre tienen unos colores de pelo muy peculiar...

— ¿Y sí que tienen cara de Lupin?

— Me dijeron que eran ellos... Tengo la teoría de que es porque no quieren que les reconozcan. Que se escondían allí...

— Eso cuadra. Hay menciones no confirmadas a que la retirada de la lucha activa contra el super crimen de Remus Lupin fue porque su familia recibió amenazas. Ni su mujer ni su hijo son superhéroes. Un gran riesgo para ellos.

— Sí...

Hermione permaneció en silencio observando la pantalla.

— ¿Qué es el síndrome de New? —preguntó de súbito Luna.

— ¿Qué?

Luna señaló varias ventanas en la pantalla.

— Se ha mencionado en un par de sitios, relacionado con las investigaciones de Remus pero no hay explicaciones al respecto. Está el enlace, pero da a una página muerta. es como si hubiesen borrando la información. El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase sonó. Luna cerró las ventanas con un gesto de fastidio.

— Vaya... Ahora que esto se ponía levemente interesante.

Hermione respiró lentamente... El timbrazo la había hecho dar un respingo y las "hormiguitas" que formaban su segunda piel habían despertado de repente. Luna tenía razón en una cosa, el estallido de su poder tenían mucho que ver con sus sentimientos.

Mientras Hermione y Luna se dirigían hacia el comedor, fueron asaltadas por un eufórico Harry.

— Hermione, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Decirte qué?

— El periódico, lo he visto... ¡El incendio! Ya lo sabe todo Hogwarts.

— Ah, el incendio... Pues, no lo sé, no le di importancia.

Dos héroes de segundo curso se detuvieron al oír las palabras de Harry.

— Vaya, parece que la ratón de biblioteca tiene algo de sangre en las venas.

Harry se volvió hacia ellos.

— ¡Sé amable con ella o yo dejaré de serlo contigo!

La fama de Harry Potter bastó para que ambos se retirasen sin más discusión. Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione. Ella estaba sorprendida por su súbito arrebato de agresividad, Harry siempre había sido muy pacífico. Pero en esos momentos su atención se centraba en mantener arremolinadas en su pecho las chispas que conformaban su poder.

— Yo... Preferiría que me contases las cosas, Hermione, igual que antes —murmuró.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

— Sigues siendo mi amigo, Harry. No lo dudes ni por un momento.

Harry sonrió y se fue a buscar su bandeja de comida. Pero sus ojos no acompañaron a esa sonrisa. Luna lo observó en silencio.

— No ha dicho lo que pensaba.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

— No sé qué le ocurre últimamente.

— Creo que echa de menos que supliques su atención.

Hermione miró a Luna furiosa.

— ¡Yo no suplicaba su atención!

Ella ni se inmutó.

— Entonces debí apreciarlo erróneamente.

— Creí que le haría un favor dejando de salir con él.

— Mmmm, puré de patatas —dijo Luna una vez se sentaron en el comedor, dando así zanjada la conversación.

La madre de Hermione estaba en la parada del autobús cuando su hija bajó de él.

— Hola mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues, estaba dando un paseo casual y decidí venir a recibir a mi hijita querida.

Hermione sonrió.

— No te preocupes, no me he quedado sola en ningún momento como me dijiste. Siempre he estado con Harry, Luna o Draco cerca.

— Me alegra oír eso, ahora me toca a mi relevarlos —empezaron a caminar hacia la casa—. No cambiemos hábitos de momento hasta que no tenga algo de información. Si Draco tenía razón y creía que podían estar espiándote...

— ¿Qué estás investigando, mamá? ¿Qué contactos tienes?

— Bueno, un antiguo novio mío ha vuelto a la ciudad. Es alguien de la inteligencia internacional europea.

— ¡Wow! Mi madre fue una Mata Hari de joven.

Jean lanzó una carcajada.

— Yo no diría tanto.

Hubo un momento de silencio reflexivo.

— Mamá, ¿cómo sabías que allí vivía la familia de Remus Lupin?

— No debería haberlo mencionado. Tengo cierta información. Algunos en el barrio fuimos informados de que estaban aquí para que los vigilaramos. Habían sido amenazados por los antiguos socios de Lucius Malfoy. Remus se retiró de la lucha contra el super crimen cuando empezaron a amenazar a su familia. Los puso a salvo, o eso creía él. La información que nos dio Draco ha sido transferida a las fuentes necesarias par investigar.

Hermione decidió arriesgarse.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el síndrome de New?

Jean se detuvo y se volvió hacia su hija.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

— He investigado.

— No hay ninguna información sobre el síndrome de New —sentenció Jean—, toda fue concienzudamente borrada.

— Se mencionaba junto a un par de artículos sobre Lupin. Nada más.

El gesto de Jean se ensombreció.

— Esa información no creo que deba estar en tu poder, Hermione. Es peligroso incluso mencionarlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Sí .—Tras varios segundos Hermione volvió a hablar. — Mamá, si sólo unos pocos de los que estaban aquí sabían quienes eran Tonks y Paul, ¿no crees que puede haber un traidor entre nosotros?

— Sí. Eso es lo que más me inquieta. Por eso es mejor para ti que no menciones nada de lo que sabes. No lo comentes con nadie, ni con tus amigos.

Hermione asintió.

— Tranquila, me hago cargo.

— Por cierto, Draco se dejó su chaqueta en el columpio del porche.

— Tendré que llevársela entonces.

— También puedes usarlo como excusa para invitarle a otra lasaña a la luz de los farolillos.

Hermione se volvió hacia su madre con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Te olvidas que soy psicométrica? Hermione sonrió, pero dos pensamientos igual de inquietantes la asaltaron al mismo tiempo. El primero era que si su madre era capaz de ver sucesos pasados tan solo tocando objetos, era muy posible que estuviese implicada en alguna investigación arriesgada. El otro era que si su madre usaba sus capacidades en el balancín podría ver lo sucedido con Paul... No iba a poder ocultar mucho más tiempo sus nuevos poderes.

Pero Harry le había contado que ese día la profesora Hooch les había hecho saltar desde siete metros de altura y había ridiculizado a Pansy hasta el llanto.

 _No estoy preparada..._

* * *

Si prometen no matarme, les voy a tratar de no demorar mucho más la proxima. Gracias a todos por el apoyo!

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios!

Quiero darle la bienvenida a **FernandaaNoemii, rochiarmy4ever** y **laurymathi23** a estás historia. A **loremmac, AnnaDanyela2210, raraysarcastica, lesiramuc** e **irene-diaz** por sus me gustas.

 **loremmac:** _Que bueno que te gustó la historia, esperó que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

 **DannaAguilar05:** _Perdon por la demora, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo._

Los quiere!

 **LUMIONE**


	19. ¡A la mierda el cuento de hadas!

**Declame**

 _Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia_ **Deslices Imperdonables** _de la autora_ **UNADE** _, quien me dio la autorización de adaptar su obra a los personajes de_ **Rowling.**

 _Esta obra puede encontrarla en la plataforma de Wattpad._

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Como ya tenía este capítulo hace rato, decidi adelantarlo. Ya no falta nada para el final!_

 _Los quiere..._

 **LUMIONE**

—

Esa fue una tarde extraña para Hermione. Su atención fluctuó entre los deberes de Runas Antiguas y atender al "hormiguero". Le estaba resultando agotador, y al final de la misma no había logrado ni concentrarse ni calmar lo que bullía en ella. Pero por encima de todo su mente se volvía hacia Draco Malfoy. No tenía nada que ver con el enlace mental. Su mente caía sin poder remediarlo en rememorar su manera de caminar, su voz, sus gestos... El tiempo que pasaba con él había sido... sosegante y deseaba casi de manera dolorosa volver a verlo. Pero ni siquiera sabía un número de teléfono en el que localizarlo. Draco era una de las pocas personas en Hogwarts que no tenía ni móvil ni comunicador de última tecnología.

Era muy tarde cuando Hermione dio un respingo y se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada. Un instante más tarde el timbre sonó. Su madre fue la que abrió la puerta y Hermione oyó el saludo.

— Buenas noches... Siento molestar a estas horas, pero vi luz y vine a buscar...

Jean no le dejó concluir su excusa.

— Hermione cariño, creo que tienes visita.

Hermione llegó frente a la puerta de entrada, allí estaba Draco, a las tantas de la noche.

— Hola —murmuró Hermione...

Jean se hizo a un lado.

— Si tienen que hablar de sus cosas me parece bien, pero no se queden hasta muy tarde. Hora tope las doce, o bajaré a echarte en persona. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señora.

— Me voy a la cama.

Jean se retiró rumbo a su habitación y Hermione sintió que enrojecía ante la sinceridad de su madre. Draco sonrió.

— Tu madre es genial.

— ¿Me has leido la mente? ¿Por eso has venido?

— ¿Quieres la version oficial o la sincera?

Hermione sonrió abiertamente al recordar un encuentro en la cafetería en que ella había usado esas palabras.

— La sincera.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, además aún no quiero volver a mi casa.

Hermione asintió. Algo en el rostro de él le llamó la tención. Alargó la mano y apartó los cabellos que ocultaban el lado izquierdo del rostro de Draco. Había un inconfundible golpe en él. Hermione ahogó un respingo.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme la versión oficial por la que estoy aquí?

— No me interesa.

A Hermione le resultó curioso que él hubiese memorizado al igual que ella aquella conversación solapada en la cafetería y sintió que él necesitaba concluir aquel momento.

— Pero a mí sí me interesa contártela, es mi coartada —continuó él.

— Entonces dila.

— Me dejé la chaqueta en tu balancín.

— Entonces vamos a buscarla.

Hermione la había dejado el día anterior mientras recogía el porche un par de mantas en el balancín, en un arranque de previsión. Encontraron la postura en seguida. Hermione contra el hueco de su hombro, y él apoyándose en ella.

— ¿Ha sido tu madre de nuevo?

— Sí. No está muy contenta con que la mandase a San Mungo. Los servicios sociales hicieron su aparición, ahora está censada como posible adicta.

— Lo siento.

— Debería irme a casa, no puedo dejarla sola, pero no quiero ir a casa. Necesito un momento para mí. La jornada en el restaurante ha sido muy agotadora. Tan solo quiero unos momentos de paz.

Hermione lo abrazó por debajo de la manta.

— Draco, mi madre al igual que ha ideado una manera de ayudarte, de mantenerte vigilado, también habrá ideado otra de vigilar a tu madre. Ella tiene contactos en el hospital, algo habrá ideado. Creo que puedes permitirte un momento para ti.

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente.

— Lo había pensado... Pero no he venido para comerte la cabeza con mis problemas, quiero hablar de los tuyos.

Hermione sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Dentro de la maraña de problemas en que Draco estaba metido había encontrado un momento para preocuparse de los de ella. Hermione sabía de qué quería hablarle.

— Tienes razón Draco, no puedo ocultarlo más. Mañana le contaré a mi madre todo.

— Harás bien. Se te volverá a descontrolar y no sé cuánto peligro puede suponer para ti.

— De todas maneras, creo que no puedes entender el miedo que siento a ir a una clase de héroes.

— ¿Miedo? Creo que Gregory y Vicent aprendieron la lección.

— Yo... Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Los héroes siempre te miden, continuamente, incluso se miden entre ellos, es como tener siempre un ojo sobre ti criticándote... Luego vienen las burlas y ecntonces... Yo —la voz de Hermione tembló y tubo que tomar aire varias veces para poder seguir—... De pequeña había unos chicos en la escuela que... Lo peor no eran las tortas ni las burlas era sentirte tan mal, despreciada. Acabé por creerme aquello, por despreciarme a mí misma. Acabé por creerme que me lo merecía de alguna manera. Ir a una clase con héroes será volver a vivirlo...

Draco se giró hacia ella. Sus rasgos quedaban medio ocultos en la penumbra. Posó sus dedos sobre el rostro de ella y lo acarició despacio.

— Olvidas que yo estoy en la clase de héroes. No pienso permitirlo.

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa que en realidad camuflaba un sollozo contenido.

— Ojalá te hubiese conocido hace tiempo.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. En esa ocasión ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda y dejaron que el balanceo del columpio acompañase el momento. Se apartaron despacio, para volver a besarse un momento más tarde. Las manos se colaron bajo la ropa y a ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño. Hermione rió cuando él llegó a sus costados.

— Me haces cosquillas...

— Oh, disculpa, las cambiaré de sitio entonces.

Y sin más preambulos las dirigió hacia los pechos de Hermione. Por un momento ella se quedó rígida, confusa por la nueva situación pero a los instantes decidió sucumbir a las caricias y unirse a la exploración del cuerpo ajeno. Draco la abrazó con fuerza y por inercia, ambos se deslizaron hasta quedar tumbados en el balancín. Hermione sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración cuando él besó con algo de torpeza su cuello. Por su parte Draco cada vez se sentía menos dueño de la situación. Hermione estaba bajo él y en sus reacciones no había artificios ni pretensiones. Realmente le gustaba estar con él. Cada vez que recorría sus pechos con las puntas de los dedos ella arqueaba su espalda. Por un momento dudó si apartar la camisa que los cubría, pero en cuanto hizo el ademán, dubitativo ante la reacción que ella pudiese tener, Hermione se movió para quitarsela. La tela se deslizó sobre su piel pálida dejando expuesta su anatomía y en cuanto las manos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él en una lenta caricia ascendente, la manifestación anatómica de lo que Draco sentía se hizo tan obvia que le resultó dolorosa.

— Hermione...

Su voz fue un susurro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, demasiado bien. Me gustas demasiado.

Hermione lo observó un momento, en la penumbra, indagando a qué se refería, y entonces lo supuso y se movió para poder sentirlo. Sonrió levemente afectada.

— Yo... No era mi intención. Creo que me gustas igual, pero reacciono más lentamente.

Hermione dudó por unos momentos la secuencias de pasos a seguir, lo conveniente, lo inconveniente, lo que se suponía se esperaría de ella y decidió descartar todos su pensamientos. Sólo eran un estorbo en ese momento. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez buscando su lengua y tratando de hacerle entender la líbido que ardía tras ese beso. El deseo de que no se marchase creyendo que ella lo había utilizado como hizo Astoria Grengrass, el deseo de ver satisfecha su propia curiosidad, de que él la aceptase con toda su torpeza... Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba bajó la mano derecha entre ellos dos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a trastear con el botón.

— Hermione... Yo, ¿estás segura? No creo que hacer algo así...

Hermione le sonrió.

Draco no se suborizó pero sonrió de cierta manera que a ella casi le pareció cándida.

— De acueeeerdo —dijo en un tono deliberadamente arrastrado... —Entonces quiero que me enseñes qué es lo que te gusta a ti.

— La verdad, no lo sé.

Draco se inclinó, le besó el pecho izquierdo y después trazó con la lengua círculos ascendentes por él. Notó que todo el vello de ella se erizaba y los pezones se endurecieron para coronar aquella reacción.

— Esto está bien —susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados por el delite...

— Vamos a ver qué ocurre si lo hago más abajo...

Draco fue descendiendo las caricias por su vientre desnudo, y Hermione dejó escapar un gritito entrecortado cuando él se atrevió a acariciar cierta parte muy íntima, por encima de la ropa aún.

— ¿Sabes mucho de estas cosas?

— No tanto...

Hermione se levantó para poder alcanzarlo de nuevo con las manos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse atender sin participar de aquello. Logró deshacer el cierre de los pantalones. Él se tensó cuando deslizó los dedos delicadamente por lo que había debajo.

— Tienes la piel muy suave aquí.

Él le tomó la mano y la apartó despacio.

— Espera...

— ¿He hecho algo mal?

— No, no, en absoluto. Sólo que, como has dicho, tú reaccionas más despacio que yo. Déjame empezar a mí.

La obligó a recostarse de nuevo, entre besos llegó hasta el pantalón del pijama que cubría sus caderas y lo apartó con las manos. Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito entrecortado cuando ya no hubo ropa que se interpusiese.

Hermione fue la primera de los dos en despertar y pensó "no, por favor, un poquito más".

Era consciente de cada torsión de su propio cuerpo, cada punto de apoyo sobreexplotado y cada lugar en que se desplegaría un estupendo hormigueo en cuanto se moviese, pero no quería cambiar de postura. Draco dormía en parte sobre ella y su respiración era lenta y pausada. Se habían cubierto con las mantas y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en recolocar sus ropas antes. Las camisas habían volado y los pantalones de ambos seguían a mitad de las extremidades inferiores. Era increíble que en una postura tan incómoda y en una situación tan poco apropiada, ambos hubiesen caído en un sueño tan placentero.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha de su propio instinto. A pesar de su nula experiencia, la había guiado muy bien para encontrar los puntos y la manera en que a él le gustaba que le acariciasen. Pero debía reconocer que él había pasado bastante más tiempo buscando los rincones ocultos de ella hasta que logró hacerla estremecerse de placer. Unos instantes después de que ella le hiciese seguirla, él la había abrazado y se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

¿Les debe pasar a todos los chicos o sólo a Draco?

Trató de ocultar los pies bajo la manta para calentarlos un poco y Draco abandonó su respiración pausada. Tras unos instantes, respiró profundamente y se movió para enderezar la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos a través del velo de la somnolencia y se besaron. Al separarse una sonrisa simultánea tomó los rasgos de ambos.

— Creo que mañana voy a tener ojeras.

Draco observó el cielo.

— ¿Qué hora debe ser?

— No lo sé, la verdad.

— Creo que debería irme.

— Sí —musitó Hermione sin demasiado convencimiento.

Antes de abandonar aquel refugio se besaron de nuevo lentamente, recreándose en el momento y la eternidad pareció dejar de fluir en aquel instante perfecto. Draco se enderezó y empezó por devolver la dignidad a su pantalón. Hermione le alcanzó la camisa. Tras la camisa, se puso la chaqueta y cogió su mochila.

— Hasta mañana, entonces.

— Hasta mañana. Ten cuidado.

Hermione se quedó tumbada en el columpio. Hasta que no desapareció por la calle no se planteó el moverse de allí. Sorprendida se percató de que su segunda piel parecía haberse calmado completamente.

 _Decididamente Draco me sienta bien..._

~~

La primera petición de acompañamiento fue efectuada a las ocho menos nueve minutos del martes por Jimmy Whitaker. Ithma Dupré captó la conversación involuntariamente debido a sus sentidos amplificados. A las ocho menos ocho minutos, Ithma radió el suceso sólo a sus amigas más íntimas al entender que lo que había captado se trataba de algo privado. A las ocho menos siete minutos ya no había un solo estudiante en las puertas de Hogwarts que no estuviese informado y Terry Dawson corrió hacia el lugar donde en un minuto y medio aterrizaría el autobús escolar para llevarse la primicia del comunicado a los recién llegados.

Harry y Ronald bajaban del autobús cuando los asaltó una entusiasta y comunicativa Terry.

— ¡Ya tenemos la primera pareja currito-héroe! —exclamó ella— ¡Jimmy se lo ha pedido a Amy Lagrange! Es capaz de crear huracanes. ¡Amy ha aceptado!

Ronald sonrió.

— Vaya, me alegro por Jimmy.

— Estaba pensando en pedírselo a alguien que me gusta. ¿Podrías darme algún consejo?

Ronald adoptó un gesto reflexivo.

— Pues...

Harry se coló.

— ¿Vas a usar tus poderes?

Ronald adoptó una expresión escandalizada.

— ¡No debes usar tus poderes en algo así! ¡Estaría mal! Sería como manipular a alguien.

Terry se sonrojó.

— No pensaba usarlos. Sería jugar sucio de verdad.

Ronald le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Terry.

— Pídeselo en privado, para que quede entre ustedes si es un no.

— Eso es una buena idea.

Tras ellos Hermione y Luna habían observado la conversación. Luna se volvió hacia Hermione.

— ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Hermione alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

— No has abierto canales de comunicación, eso significa que hay algo que no deseas comunicar.

— ¡Luna! Eso sería casi como violar el ámbito privado.

— Oh, disculpa.

Sin mediar palabra, Luna les dio la espalda y se alejó del grupo a solas.

— Luna, ¿a dónde vas?

— A la biblioteca.

Harry la observó alejarse extrañado y luego se volvió hacia Hermione.

— ¿Es verdad que ocultas algo?

— Eh... Qué... N... ¡Harry!

Hermione sintió a Draco pasar tras ella. Reconocía su forma de caminar entre mil y sintió que se ruborizaba.

— Yo... Bueno...

Harry fue el que decidió zanjar aquel muro.

— ¿Te veré a la hora del almuerzo?

— Claro.

— Hasta luego entonces.

Hermione lo observó alejarse hacia el área de héroes y se encaminó a su vez a las taquillas. Creyó que todo habría acabado ahí, pero cuando estaba seleccionando el material para su siguiente clase una voz la interpeló.

— Hermione...

Ella cerró la puerta de la taquilla y se volvió hacia él extrañado.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía una expresión extraña... y había varias personas atentas a él de forma disimulada.

— Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, he entendido varias cosas.

— Claro, cuando quieras...

— Yo... Me he dado cuenta de que siempre has estado a mi lado y yo no he estado al tuyo. Siempre has estado atenta a mí y yo no. Supongo que es porque siempre, desde pequeña, has sido la más lista de los dos.

Harryl tomó su mano.

 _Oh... oh..._

— Por eso, quiero decir que... tenías razón. No te he cuidado como tú me has cuidado a mí y me gustaría... Quiero... Por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas, sobretodo porque había un montón de gente mirando la escena en el pasillo que ya no trataban de disimularlo.

— Claro Harry, no has dejado de ser mi amigo...

— Entonces por favor, acompáñame al baile de fin de curso. Me harás el alumno más feliz y afortunado de Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. No supo qué decir, y entonces notó el silencio que se había hecho en el pasillo. Todos los presentes estaban observando la escena y ahora ya el silencio disimulado que habían mantenido simultaneamente todos, se había hecho obvio. Hermione visualizó cual sería el final feliz a aquella historia para Harry y todos sus espectadores.

— Sí, de acuerdo.

Y los aplausos empezaron a sonar por el pasillo, junto con algunos silbidos y gritos. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazó a Hermione y la besó delante de todo Hogwarts. Su fuerza incrementada impidió que ella pudiese revolverse, Harry ni siquiera se percató de que aquello no era del agrado de Hermione dado su entusiasmo.

 _Otro cuento de hadas falso..._

Durante la hora de estudio Hermione mantuvo la cabeza hundida entre las manos pensando en cómo salir de aquel embrollo.

 _Tengo que contarle a Harry la verdad. Ya se la he contado, al menos la que le atañe a él. Esto no tiene que ver con Draco... Draco, tengo que explicarle la verdad también a él..._

Hermione casi podía notar los ojos puestos sobre ella. Tras la declaración de Harry, las invitaciones para el baile se habían multiplicado a un ritmo exponencial. Ahora ya dudaba que hubiese un solo habitante de Hogwarts que no tuviese pareja para el baile. Alguien se sentó a su lado y Hermione dio un respingo. Era Luna.

— Luna, me has asustado.

— Tranquila, no albergo pensamientos destructivos hacia ti. He investigado la palabra "New", era normal que no apareciese con la palabra síndrome acompañándola, pero a solas es fácil encontrarla. Erick New fue un superhéroe que murió hace ahora quince años. Cayó desde una más que considerable altura cuando sus poderes desaparecieron sin previo aviso en mitad de un combate.

Como siempre, Luna tenía la virtud de extirpar los pensamientos inmediatos de la gente. La atención de Hermione se olvidó de lo que la ocupaba hacía unos instantes.

— ¿Desaparecieron?

— Sí. Erick New fue el primer caso. Se le dio el nombre de "Síndrome de New" cuando ese suceso se repitió en más héroes. Algunos fueron recuperados vivos y sufrieron análisis durante meses, pero nada pudo discernir qué les había hecho cambiar. Se sospechó de un retrovirus.

— ¿Cuántos casos hubo?

— He podido encontrar treinta y dos, pero no descarto que haya más. Parece que intentaron borrar la información al respecto.

— ¿De dónde has sacado tú esta información?

— A Erick New lo he sacado de la base de datos. Solo mencionan su drama personal en revistas de cotilleos. La foto de su viuda desconsolada llenó varias portadas.

— ¿Y lo del síndrome?

— Han borrado las bases de datos al respecto, pero los registros tradicionales siguen ahí: la sección de revistas científicas descatalogadas de la biblioteca. Tienen un almacén lleno, por suerte ordenadas cronológicamente de forma involuntaria al ir soltándolas sobre las anteriores. He calculado la altura de los montones y las fechas que abarcan y así me centré en los montones que abarcaban las fechas posteriores al fallecimiento de Erick New. Conseguí las llaves de la conserjería.

— Luna, eres increible.

Ella ni se inmuto ante el halago.

— Lo más interesante que he encontrado es que Erick New cuando falleció se estaba enfrentado al padre de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿¡Quién!?

— Ya sabes... Lucius Malfoy.

El comedor ese medio día estaba más animado que nunca. Parecía que la cantidad de parejitas que se habían ido formando a lo largo de la mañana había contribuído a que la anquilosada configuración social de las mesas variase. La novedad de las nuevas relaciones sociales había sacudido el costumbrismo que se había acomodado en los alumnos y traído nuevos temas de conversación a sus vidas.

Las preferencias de Hermione ese medio día no estaban centradas en la comida. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de comunicación, con una persona en concreto. Creyó que su entrada en el comedor pasaría desapercibida, como era habitual, pero pudo notar claramente cómo varios pares de ojos se volvían hacia ella y que alrededor de Harry, el nivel de expectación se elevaba por encima de lo que era sano para un tímido. Era normal. Ellos habían sido la pareja más discutida de Hogwarts durante meses, por su dualidad currito-héroe. Que la directora McGonagall los usase como ejemplo y que los demás los observasen con extrañeza habían sido dos consecuencias lógicas. Y ahora todos esperaban que ella acabase ese cuento de hadas perfecto... Hermione sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que las hormigas bajo su piel de pronto despertaban.

 _Todo esto es una gran mentira..._

— Felicidades, Hermione —era una heroina de segundo curso, Hermione no conocía su nombre. No lo gustó la mirada que le dedicó ni el tono falso de su voz.

Un grupito de héroes de primero empezaron a aplaudir en tono burlón hacia ella, pero pronto se unieron más y Hermione se quedó en mitad de aquel escenario en el que no deseaba actuar, sintiendo como si el peso del mundo cayese sobre ella.

 _Si hago lo que debo hacer puede que haga daño a alguien..._

Hermione se planteó el acabar aquella representación con la actuación que todos esperaban, al menos hasta que el público se hubiese ido, así depués podría arreglar el entuerto sin testigos... Entonces sintió que su segunda piel parecía despertar para intentar desprenderse de ella y Hermione se vio obligada a usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para retenerla. La idea de perder el control o morir absorbida por su propio poder la hizo concienciarse de lo precario de su situación y sus preferencias se alinearon sin dudas.

Harry le hizo una señal desde la mesa que ocupaba junto a Ronald pero ella la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Draco Malfoy. Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Astoria Grengrass sonrió satisfecha desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. Con un poco de suerte Harry le daría la paliza que se merecía Draco ese mismo día.

Hermione se sentó frente a Draco.

— Hola...

Él alzó la mirada y le dedicó una media sonrisa que no era alegre.

— ¿Qué tal, ratón de biblioteca?

— Antes de nada, tengo que contarte lo que ha pasado con Harry.

— Ya me he enterado. Vas a ir al baile con él y se besaron en mitad del pasillo.

Él devolvió la atención a su plato de comida.

— Eso no ha sido exactamente así.

— Pues lo ha presenciado mucha gente.

— Yo... No me importa ir con Harry al baile, aunque preferiría ir contigo. Pero él cree que era una señal mía para darle otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y por qué le besaste? ¿Estás jugando conmigo Hermione?

— ¡Por dios! Yo no le besé, lo hizo él. Tiene fuerza incrementada.

Draco asintió pero su gesto no denotaba convencimiento.

— Terry Madison me ha pedido que la acompañe. Es irónico, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿Terry?

— Le dije que no, tendré trabajo esa noche. Bueno, si sólo has venido a contarme esto...

— No, tengo que preguntarte más cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Draco, mirame por favor.

Él estaba tratando de eludirla, pero cuando ella se lo dijo alzó una mirada a medio camino entre la tristeza y la ira hacia ella.

— ¿Qué más has venido a contarme?

— Estoy realizando una investigación. Me gustaría poder hablar con tu padre, o que le preguntases algunas cosas.

Él alzó unas cejas incrédulas.

— ¿Estás de broma?

— En absoluto.

Sonrió con ironía.

— Esto puede ser una simple treta para lograr mi colaboración. Escoger entre Harry Potter, el hijo de una eminente familia de superhéroes y el hijo de un criminal... No sé que sería mejor para tu reputación.

Hermione sintió la rabia trepando por ella y junto con la rabia su poder empezó a despertarse con fuerza.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Hermione se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa dispuesta a atajar aquello de una vez por todas, a pesar de las miradas, a pesar de las consecuencias, a pesar de todo debía salvar a Draco Malfoy.

 _¡A la mierda el cuento de hadas!_

Draco se volvió sorprendido hacia ella, Hermione sujetó su rostro para que no pudiese zafarse de ella y lo besó. Durante un brevísimo e imperceptible instante se hizo el casi silencio en la sala, cuando decenas de observadores tomaron aire al mismo tiempo, luego las conversaciones volvieron con más fuerza si cabía. Draco Malfoy se puso en pie para poder abrazar a la currito de primero que lo estaba besando, esa muchacha pelirroja a la que todos llamaban "ratón de biblioteca" y que se suponía era la leal novia de Harry Potter.

En otra mesa, Harry se quedó boquiabierto al presenciar aquello y al otro extremo de la cafetería Astoria Grengrass se quedó boquiabierta al ver que lo que ella creía una mentira lanzada por su propia boca se materializaba en una cruel realidad. Su odio por Hermione Granger quedó aplastado cuando supo lo que vendría a continuación. Lamentó no haber traído una videocámara para inmortalizarlo.

Ajenos a los prejuicios que habían roto, a los corazones que sufrirían por ello, a las historias que estropearían con aquel acto, Draco y Hermione se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso ante todo Hogwarts. Se apartaron despacio sin deshacer su abrazo. Draco sonrió con dulzura y le habló en un susurro.

— ¿Sabes que has acabado con tu reputación con esto que has hecho?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sus ojos brillaban temblorosos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer de ellos.

— No me importa. Sólo me importaba lo que pudieses pensar tú.

Draco la abrazó y dejó que el aroma de ella lo embriagase.

— Hermione...

Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería, un silencio que no era natural. Ambos se volvieron extrañados al ambiente que les rodeaba. En la entrada estaba la directora McGonagall, acompañada por dos miembros de la brigada de investigación de supercrímenes.

— Señor Malfoy, debe acompañarnos a mi despacho. Me temo que es grave.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.


	20. Poderes

**Nota de Autora:** Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE,** quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling.**

 _Puede en_ _contrar_ _esta historia_ _en la plataforma de_ **Wattpad.**

Aclaración : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Como ya tenía este capítulo hace rato, decidi adelantarlo. Ya no falta nada para el final!_

 _Los quiere..._

 **LUMIONE**

—

Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en aquel lugar, que lo podía describir con los ojos cerrados: la lámpara de lava mágica, todo el lugar rodeado de estanterías llenas de archivos y el teléfono, que en ese momento estaba siendo usado por la directora pero había algo que no entraba en aquella imagen mental que tenía del despacho: los dos miembros de Aurores, que se encontraban parados cerca de la puerta.

Minerva McGonagall terminó el llamado y se dirigió a los aurores, con el mismo tono como el que usaría para dirigirse a los estudiantes.

\- Narcisa Malfoy está en camino. Espero caballeros, el no tener que recordarles las leyes que rigen dentro del instituto con respecto a los menores de edad.

Draco no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba en una media sonrisa antes la pequeña reprimenda que les dio la directora a los miembros. Aunque tan pronto llegó, se fue, pues creía que su destino sería decidido esa misma tarde y que sólo le iban a dar dos opciones: los expulsaban y lo mandaban a un reformatorio o aún peor, a Azkaban.

*

Hermione había conseguido refugiarse entre los dos pilares que unían dos aulas. Sentía como temblaba su segunda piel debajo de ella y no comprendía a qué se debía: si a lo que había sucedió en el comedor o a lo que le deparará a Drago. Quería llamar a su madre pero en su cuerpo y mente en otro lado, sentía que no sería capaz de crear un pequeño patrones. Y aunque una parte de ella quería recurrir a Harry, sentía que no lo podía hacer, menos después de lo ocurrido en el comedor.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado con magia no verbales, Harry se posición enfrente de ella. Jamás lo había visto con la cara ceñuda ni con la mirada cargada de odio.

\- Harry…

\- Hermione….¿como pudiste? -dijo con la voz cargada de dolor.

-Yo… lo siento… -sintió como el aire le faltó y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sienten? ¿El haberme engañado? ¿El hacerlo público frente a todo el colegio? No sólo hizo falta que me engañadas, sino que además, me ridiculizas enfrente de todos.

Era la primera vez que Harry tenía un tono de voz despectivo hacia ella.

\- No te engañe… No

\- ¿Entonces qué pretendidas?

Y aunque ella quería decirle la verdad a Harry, se concentró en mantener a las hormiguitas que vibraran bajo su segunda piel tranquilas y tratar de buscar el aire que sentía que le faltaba.

\- Nunca creí que fueras tan falsa, Hermione. Más que me pudieras engañar de esa manera.

Todo alrededor de ella empezó a oscurecer y la segunda piel de ella vibró más de la cuenta.

\- Me gustaría que Draco viera la clase de persona que sos, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo. Dicen que lo van a mandar a Azkaban.

Y fue lo último que escuchó, ya que la oscuridad la consumió y todo su ser vibro. Su segunda piel, estalló, dejando que sus poderes se desbordaran como una represa destruida por la acumulación de agua. Se expandió con unas oleadas sin control por todo Hogwarts y cada ser vegetal que se encontraba, corrió a su llamado. Rápidamente alrededor de ella las ramas de los árboles la empezaron a rodearse, adhiriéndose a ella como una capa protectora. Escucho los gritos que fueron rápidamente silenciados en su mente.

*

Draco se puso de pie cuando sintió la oleada de poder. La directora Minerva McGonagall lo miró, mientras él se dirigía hacia la salida. Como si él hubiera oído sus pensamientos sólo dijo: "Hermione"

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba parado en la puerta trató de detenerlo más Draco lo esquivó y salió del salón. Agarró el picaporte y lo fundió para que no lo pudieran detener. Una vez hecho estos, corrió hacia donde sintió el estallido de poderes. Tuvo que esquivar a algunos estudiantes que huían en dirección contraria y cuando dobló un pasillo y vio la vida vegetal amontonándose de forma que todas pudieran tocar a la dueña del poder. Escucho los gritos de algunos alumnos que habían sido atrapados dentro de la maraña de ramas.

\- ¡Hermione! -gritó. Y aunque ella no respondió, supo decir donde se encontraba. Una idea se vino a la mente aunque eso significa que perdería su dignidad. Llamó al fuego y avanzó hasta la vida vegetal.

La directora McGonagall, a pesar de que perdió un tiempo en abrir la puerta, pudo llegar a tiempo para ver como Draco Malfoy, convertido en una bola de llama, iba avanzando entre las ramas.

\- ¡Por Merlín!

Pudo apreciar cómo algunos alumnos salían corriendo de un hueco hecho con fuego. Seguramente eran estudiantes que se habían quedado atrapados en alguna aula.

\- ¡Rápido, por aquí!

Y mientras ella trataba de ayudar desde afuera, Draco se iba haciendo paso entre las vidas vegetal. Creía que Hermione estaban perdiendo el control se sus poderes y que la vida vegetal era la controlaba a ella, haciendo que una parte de ella fuera absorbida. Cada helecho, rama que él destruyera sería un anclaje menos que la atase y una posibilidad más de hacerla volver en sí.

Así fue avanzando hasta que pudo verla; estaba aún de pie, apoyada a la pared y rodeada de algunas plantas que trataban de detenerla. Su mirada, es de color miel que a él tanto le gustaba, se encontraba en pérdida, como si su mente hubiera sido vaciado.

\- ¡Hermione!

Ella dirigió su mirada y ambos sintieron como el enlace mental quería establecerse. Draco se acercó más hasta ella, luchando con los helechos que los trataban de retener, la abrazó y dejó que su poder se liberada.

La directora McGonagall, quien aún no se había ido, preocupada por los dos estudiantes que se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía un árbol, se sorprendió cuando las ramas se empezaron a incinerar, producto del fuego, que avanzaba como pequeñas venas del mismo. La vida vegetal poco a poco fue consumiéndose, pasando a ser cenizas.

Una vez que todo había pasado, se pudo apreciar mejor el panorama: las baldosas habían sido arrancadas del suelo en todos los lugares donde el cemento había podido albergar una esporas, una semilla; la pared de una de las aulas había sido destrozada por los geranios que lo habían decorado; y donde había estado el ojo del huracán, se encontraban dos jóvenes abrazados y complemente desnudos. Pudo apreciar como Hermione Granger se abrazaba a Draco Malfoy para no volver a perder el control.

\- Profesor Severus, vaya en búsqueda de la enfermera. Dígale que traiga una buena dosis de calmantes.

Minerva McGonagall había trabajado muchísimos años como directora y más como profesora en esa escuela, y era la primera vez que veía un espectáculo de ese estilo. Había decidido mantener distancias, pero la enfermera estaba tan acostumbrada a usar sus manos para ayudar, que se acercó a los jóvenes con una jeringa con la dosis pedida. Hermione tuvo un pequeño brote de poderes, haciendo que las plantas se desplegaran otra vez pero que volvió a la normalidad gracias a los poderes de Draco. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a la enfermera. Ella simplemente le paso la jeringa.

\- Basta que atravieses sus piel nada más.

Él asintió. Sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione con el brazo derecho, tomó la jeringa con la izquierda.

\- Hermione... Es un calmante.

Y a pesar de que le había pedido permiso, Draco se siento el ser mas horrible al tener que atravesar su piel con una aguja. Cuando el líquido terminó de desaparecer del recipiente, Draco pudo sentir como los músculos de ella se relajaban. Soltó la jeringa para poder tomar la cabeza y así evitar que se torciera el cuello en un mal ángulo.

*

Cuando Hermione despertó, lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos fue un techo blanco, y al observar un poco a su alrededor, pudo visualizar unas paredes del mismo tono. No había nada en aquel lugar y por lo que se acordaba de las descripciones que habían llegado a ella supo donde se podía encontrar: el aula de detenciones. El único motivo por el cual ella se podía encontrar ahí, era para que sus poderes fueren inhibidos y así evitar que se volvieran a descontrolar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Luna en aquel lugar.

\- Luna, ¿que haces aqui?

\- Supuse que estabas sola, asique vine a hacerte compañía.

\- ¿Te dejaron entrar?

\- Nadie se fija en una rata sin cola -dijo como si le contara del clima-. Has ocultado tus poderes -comento sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

\- No quería terminar yendo a la clase de héroes. ¿Que paso con Draco?

\- Vino Narcissa Malfoy hace un rato. Se estará reuniendo con la directora McGonagall y los dos miembros del cuartel de aurores.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que habían llegado a ella.

\- Luna, necesito un favor tuyo.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Me harias el favor de averiguar todo lo que se hable en esa reunión.

\- Sera arriesgado -Luna permaneció unos instantes silenciosa, como pensando seriamente si aceptar o no, luego se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa-. Claro, porque no.

Y sin más salió del aula de detención dejándola sola de nuevo. Hermione volvió a acostarse en la camilla que se encontraba y se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por él. No supo cuándo se quedó dormida de nuevo. Al despertar no era Luna la que estaba a su lado, era su madre, Jane.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Cansada. Me alegro de verte, mamá.

\- Yo no sé cómo voy a quitar el enojo que llevo encima.

\- Lo siento...

\- Te enfrentas a una pena de privación de libertad durante tu rehabilitación, al ser menor, puede que acabes unos meses en un reformatorio.

\- Lo siento mamá, de verdad, quería decírtelo hoy.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Hermione notó que las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

\- No quería ir a la clase de héroes.

\- No querías ir a la clase de héroes Jane repitió las palabras como para acabar de concebir el significado en su mente-. Y en lugar de ir a una clase de héroes prefieres jugarte la vida y tener antecedentes criminales. Creo que tu escala de valores y la mía no es la misma.

\- Debería habértelo contado hace mucho... Debería haber hablado más de...

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Vincent y Gregory hubieran decidido colgarte boca abajo del techo aprovechando que llevabas falda?

Hermione miró a su madre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Trataste de eludir el tema demasiado rápido. No quisiste ni hablar de ello. Investigué por mi cuenta ya que tú no me lo quisiste contar. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

Hermione tragó saliva y su silencio fue la confirmación que necesitaba Jane.

\- No eres perfecta, hija. No vas a poder evitar que otros se comporten de forma estúpida y cruel. Lo que me parece más estúpido aún es que tú sientas la vergüenza que deberían haber sentido ellos por su actuación. ¿Te gusta cargar con la culpa de otros? Me parece estúpido que mi hija se juegue la vida por la vergüenza que le hizo sentir la mala educación de otros.

Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos y estalló en lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, solo intentaba... No podía ir...

\- No sé qué habría ocurrido si no llega a estar Draco Malfoy cerca dispuesto a saltarse todas las normas por ti. No sé si besarlo por salvarte o abofetearlo por ayudarte a mantener este secreto.

\- No te enfades con él, mamá. Yo soy la única responsable de esto. Él quería que lo dijera pero le hice prometer que no diría nada, y le dije que te lo contaría hoy. Pero debería haberlo hecho hace mucho.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se desarrollaron otros poderes en ti?

\- Hace un mes, pero no eran tan extraordinarios, solo podía sanar.

\- Así se salvó Paul Sodan, ¿verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Jane dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

\- Aparte de la capacidad de sanar, ¿qué otras capacidades has sentido?

\- A veces establezco una unión mental con Draco Malfoy. Cuando uso mis poderes con él.

\- ¿Te ha sucedido con alguien más?

Hermione negó.

\- Creo que Draco y tú deberían saber el porqué de esto. Es algo poco frecuente pero que en ocasiones se da.

Hermione la miró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tendrás la información a su debido momento. Ahora mi mente va a estar ocupada pensando en qué castigo te voy a poner.

\- Mamá... ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?

\- Ha sido detenido.

Hermione sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bajo qué cargos?

\- No conozco los detalles. Cuando he llegado ya había acabado el show.

Hermione permaneció unos instantes pensativa. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara antes de hablar.

\- Mamá, me merezco un castigo, puedo estar castigada todo el verano si quieres. Lo merezco. Pero, por favor, ahora me gustaría poder ocuparme de cosas más importantes que mi castigo. Hay cosas que creo que no puedo permitir y qué tú deberías saber.

Jane le dirigió una mirada ceñuda pero había cierta satisfacción en el fondo de sus ojos ante la petición de su hija.

Hermione abandonó el aula de detención cuando todas las clases habían concluído y Jane había hecho todo el papeleo necesario para encargarse de una culpable de ocultación de poderes ante las autoridades. El hecho de ser médico y además su madre ayudó mucho. Le fue otorgada una gran cantidad de sedantes y ella firmó los papeles que certifican que se hacía responsable de toda consecuencia que se derivase.

Buscaron algo de ropa para Hermione, un chándal y unos zapatos que le venían enormes. Así vestida, sintiéndose de nuevo una niña pequeña, recorrieron Hogwarts. El centro estaba vacío y silencioso. Hermione tuvo la sensación de caminar por un castillo abandonado, por la espina dorsal de un fantasma. Al pasar por el pasillo donde habían estado las taquillas se estremeció ante la destrucción que vio en él.

Luna salió a su encuentro entonces. Jane se sorprendió de ver a la chica.

\- Hola Luna, creí que estarías ya en casa.

\- Hola, señora Granger -Luna era de las pocas personas que recordaba que la madre de Hermione había querido conservar su apellido de soltera-. Neville y Dean mandan recuerdos para Hermione y esperan que se recupere rápido.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido, Luna? -preguntó Hermione.

\- Lo tengo grabado -contestó ella.

Antes de que Jane pudiera plantear en voz alta de qué iba esa conversación Hermione se volvió hacia su madre.

\- Esta es una de las cosas que quiero contarte. Hablemos mejor en casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes grabado, Luna? - preguntó al fin Jane.

\- Varias cosas, pero supongo que lo que les va a interesar es la conversación entre los dos Aurores, Draco Malfoy y el señor Potter en el despacho de la directora.

\- ¿James Potter? ¿Qué demonios pintaba en todo eso? -saltó Hermione.

Si Jane se sorprendió por esas palabras no lo demostró.

\- Si te refieres al papel y motivaciones que lo llevaron a esa situación, no estoy segura, pero podemos analizar los matices. Es lo bueno de grabarlo, es fiable.

Jane negó, como tratando de encajar aquello.

\- Luna, eso que has hecho de seguro incumple varias normas.

\- Ninguna norma prohíbe a una rata irse con su MP4 a los conductos de ventilación del edificio.


	21. Lucius Malfoy

**Nota de Autora** : Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia _Deslices Imperdonables_ de la autora **UNADE** , quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling.**

Puede encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de **Wattpad**

 **Aclaración** : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película Sky High para entender muchas cosas

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Esto cada vez se pone mejor!!! A no perderse nada que estamos a poquito del final!!!

Espero sus comentarios y pido disculpa por la demora.

Jane le dio un sorbo muy largo a su te de tilo, mientras su hija y Luna preparaban todo para escuchar lo que esta última había grabado con su mp4. Aun recordaba los años en que a muchos magos les había costado adaptarse a las tecnologías muggles.

Primero se oyó un breve momento de ruido difuso, y rápidamente se concretó en una voz femenina.

 _"...se puede saber que has hechos ahora?"_ —dijo una vos femenina.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Hermione.

— Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco —contestó Luna.

 _"...que ha hecho ahora mi hijo?"_

 _"Esta vez, esta aquí porque estos dos caballeros, han venido a ver a su hijo, señora Malfoy. Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieren los Aurores con un simple estudiante"_

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que la directora McGonagall estuviera defendiendo a Draco ante una posible reprimenda equivocada de su madre.

 _"Señora, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas a su hijo en vista de que usted, siendo su responsable legal, se encuentra presente."_

Hubo un momento largo de silencio, antes de que el mismo Auror volviera a hablar.

 _"¿Donde estabas la noche del día veintidós?"._

La voz de Draco respondió: _"¿En que día de la semana caía?"_

Jane frunció el ceño.

— Parece que Draco sabe como esquivar la autoridad. Se nota.

 _"Fue la noche en que una casa fue incendiada, justo cerca de donde vives."_

 _"Si, me acuerdo. Estuve cerca de ahí."_

 _"¿Qué tan cerca estabas?"_

 _"No tengo porque contestar sus preguntas"_

Hermione se lo pudo imaginar, recostado sobre la silla, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra.

Narcissa hablo y en su tono, se podía escuchar irritación.

 _" ¡No seas insolente!"_

 _"No soy insolente madre. Si les digo dónde estaba, ellos irán a comprobarlo y eso puede dañar a alguien."_

Jane sonrió con admiración.

— Draco es hábil jugando sus escasas cartas.

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Narcissa.

 _"No voy a seguir soportando esta actitud. ¡Contestales de una vez!"_

Hubo un momento largo de silencio antes de que se volviese a oír la voz de Draco de nuevo...

 _"Estuve en casa de una chica."_

 _"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Luna aprovechó para describir la escena a Hermione y a Jean.

— En este punto el agente más alto susurró algo a su compañero.

 _"...mira chico, ese incendio fue provocado, y todo indica que el radio de expansión del fuego provenía de una fuente psicoquinética. Dinos qué fuentes de ignición psicoquinética hubo cerca de ese lugar."_

Jean frunció el ceño. De los altavoces volvió a escucharse la voz irritada de Narcissa.

 _"¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¡Sabía que heredarías eso de tu padre!"_

— Y en este punto es cuando llegó el señor Potter —dijo Luna.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta y cerrada. Una voz que irradiaba masculinidad y predominio salió del aparato.

 _"Tranquilo hijo. No tienes por que responder a sus preguntas."_

 _"Señor Potter, esto es una investigación."_ Se escuchó decir al Auror, visiblemente molesto por la irrupción del recién llegado.

 _"Me consta que es una investigación, pero esto es irregular. Sin pruebas no tienen autorización para interrogar a un menor. No tienes por que seguir hablando, hijo."_

— ¿Qué hacia James Potter? No tiene jurisdicción. ¿En base a que se le otorgó ese privilegio?

Antes de que alguna dijera algo, se escuchó otra la voz del Auror.

 _"Señora, su hijo puede ser culpable de intento de homicidio, y hay asuntos mucho más turbios detrás. Usted como responsable de él, no está capacitada para hacerse cargo y vigilar a un piroquinético de su poder. Por la autoridad que nos concede el sistema de control superheroico, le es revocada su custodia hasta que se considere que las circunstancias varían."_

Volvió a resonar la voz de James.

 _"Esto es totalmente innecesario y fuera de lugar."_

 _"Lo lamento señor, pero tenemos órdenes."_

— La madre de Draco ni siquiera quiso leer el papel que le tendieron —describió Luna.

 _"Háganse cargo de él"_ , pronunció la voz de Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione notó que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho.

Se oyó la voz de Draco de nuevo.

 _"Mamá, hazme al menos el favor de llamar al restaurante y decirles que no podré ir a trabajar."_

Luego se oyó el sonido de unas esposas de fuerza siendo colocadas.

Hermione no podía creer que Narcissa hubiera entregado así, como si nada a su hijo. Escucho a su madre hablar.

— Luna, pon lo otra vez por favor, quiero volver a oírlo.

Tras una segunda escucha Jane permaneció pensativa, observando con el ceño fruncido al aparato reproductor. Hermione observó a su madre extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— No han vuelto a preguntarle con quién estaba la noche del incendio. Hubiese sido muy fácil que la chica implicada ratificase su historia, pero no le permitieron seguir por ahí. Habría quedado libre en cuanto hubiese pronunciado tu nombre y tú hubieses ratificado su historia.

— ¿Por qué han hecho eso? —preguntó Hermione.

Luna respondió por ella.

— Para poder preguntarle de nuevo y sacarle alguna información que creen que tiene.

— Y sin testigos —añadió su madre.

— Pero, ¿esto es legal? —preguntó Hermione

— No exactamente.

— Lo que no entiendo —dijo Jane— es qué demonios hacía ahí James Potter. Él no quería dejar a Draco en manos de los Aurores. Creo que no le interesaba que se comunicase con ellos.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que puede saber Draco que implique a los aurores y al padre de Harry? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

Jane frunció el ceño.

— Debemos averiguarlo. Ya que no podemos recurrir a los Aurores, recurriremos al otro bando.

— ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, mamá?

— Iremos a hablar con Lucius Malfoy

— Pero... ¡Está en la cárcel!

— Puedo conseguir la orden para permitirnos una visita. Sube a vestirte, tendrás que ser tú la que hable con él.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Es mejor que de momento a mí no me vea.

•••

Se habían instalado sistemas inhibidores de súper poderes a lo largo de todo Azkaban. Hermione fue custodiada por dos guardias, que la flanquearon hasta la sala de visitas. Su madre apenas había necesitado dos llamadas de teléfono y media hora para conseguir un permiso de visita especial para que su hija pudiera ver a Lucius Malfoy. Hermione no había podido oír la conversación y eso le confirmó que ni siquiera su madre era lo que parecía. Pero todo parecía estar retirándose las capas a su alrededor.

Había un cristal de seguridad, una silla, los dos guardias se apartaron de ella. Hermione se sentó donde esperaban que lo hiciese.

El hombre que se sentó frente a Hermione al otro lado del cristal, no pareciera que estuviera entrando en la cuarentena. Su cabello seguía igual de largo y platinado como en su juventud, y no había rasgos de arrugas en su piel.

— Vaya, una chica guapa viene a verme, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

— Soy Hermione Granger, una amiga de Draco. No sé si lo sabe, pero él ha sido detenido.

— No lo sabía, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido? —lo pronunció con la misma calma que si le hubiesen notificado unas notas esperadas. Hermione tardó un momento en rehacerse por la implicación que trajo aquel tono indiferente. Lucius Malfoy esperaba que su hijo acabase como él tarde o temprano y aquello era la confirmación de sus expectativas. Sin pena, ni gloria...

— Esta misma mañana.

— ¿De qué se le acusa?

— Oficialmente de nada, pero quisiera saber si usted sabe si Draco está implicado en algo.

Hermione puso la hoja del periódico con la noticia del incendio contra el cristal de seguridad para darle una pista.

— Has salido favorecida en esta foto...

— Eh... Gracias. Esa noche Draco recurrió a mí. Quien salvó a ese niño fue él, no yo. ¿Usted sabe algo de este asunto?

Hermione no quiso darle más datos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Porque quiero ayudarlo.

El barón batalla se echó hacia atrás y la observó desde el otro lado del cristal despacio, como quien analiza un plato regodeándose en su sentido estético antes de devorarlo.

— Entiendo por qué mi hijo está enamorado de ti.

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— ¿Perdón?

— En su última visita me habló de una chica...

— ¿Qué le dijo?

— Nada que vaya a ayudarte en su "relación" —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—, volviendo al tema, sí quieres saber algo sobre los asuntos turbios de mi hijo para poder salvarlo, deberías hablar con el señor Lestranger, Greyback y la señorita Bellatrix. Es probable que tengan algo que ver.

— Bellatrix... Draco me dijo... —Hermione se mordió la lengua— ¿Por qué cree que debería hablar con ellos?

Una sonrisa de orgullo cruzó el rostro de Lucius.

— Nunca creí que recurriesen a Draco.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Mis antiguos compañeros vinieron a pedirme consejo. Eran mortifagos al igual que ello, pero les dieron la libertad hace seis meses. Vinieron a pedirme consejo y supongo que recurrieron a Draco.

— Cómo... ¿Qué vinieron a pedirle? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Draco?

— Les dije que buscasen a alguien lo bastante poderoso como para que su huésped se asustara, si atacaban aquello que más amaba.

A Hermione no le pasó por alto el tono irónico con el que pronunció la palabra "huésped".

— ¿Su huésped? ¿A quién se refiere?

— Si eres tan lista como oí que era, lo deducirás por ti misma.

Una horrible sospecha se abrió paso en la mente de Hermione.

— Se está refiriendo a Remus Lupin, ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió un sudor frío caer por su espalda ante la mirada deliberadamente indiferente que le dedicó el padre de Draco por toda respuesta.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo con su sonrisa de lado— ¿Fue espectacular?

— ¿Qué? —Hermione no entendió a qué se refería.

— La actuación de mi hijo.

A pesar del desconcierto que le provocó la pregunta ella respondió automáticamente.

— No tiene ni idea... —y acto seguido quiso morderse la lengua por darle un dato que no debería.

Lucius se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Hermione tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para poder retomar la serenidad.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere usted?

— Haces buenas preguntas... Pero antes quiero saber yo qué pretendes tú con esta conversación.

— Quiero que me ayude a salvar a Draco de Azkaban. Si usted declara esto es posible que Draco se salve.

— Mi hijo es duro, no conseguirán sacarle una palabra, ni asustarlo.

— Sí, puede, pero hubo varias irregularidades en el proceso. Los Aurores trataron de interrogarlo cuando aún no estaba el tutor legal presente y James Potter se personó. Parecía interesado en que no se saltasen la ley de menores.

El señor Malfoy se echó para atrás con un gesto de interés...

— ¿James Potter fue a evitar que maltratasen a mi hijo? No me hagas reír.

— ¿Entonces por qué fue allí?

La mirada del hombre se perdió en una lejanía que solo el veía.

— Hace ahora más de quince años, un currito desarrolló una pequeña maravilla que inhibía los poderes súper heroicos una vez inyectado, y que no estaba sujeto a la voluntad del súper héroe.

— El síndrome de New...

Lucius no varió su expresión.

— Erick New fue el primer súper héroe con el que probamos el compuesto. A él siguieron muchos más.

Hermione tragó saliva... Lucius siguió con su relato indiferente al desasosiego de la chica.

— Y ahora me dices que Potter fue a intentar evitar que se llevasen a mi hijo... Si revisas los archivos, James Potter siempre luchó contra el Súper crimen durante los tiempos del síndrome de New. Fueron tiempos beneficiosos, tuvimos la suerte de dar con varios alijos de esa droga experimental.

— ¿Cómo dieron con ellos?

— Haces buenas preguntas chica.

Hermione sintió un brote de rebeldía.

— Prefiero que me responda a que me halague.

Lucius adornó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

— Generalmente por un informador anónimo. Debía ser alguien muy próximo a los Aurores. Pero Potter siempre estaba ahí para tratar de detenernos... No sé como se las apañaba para llegar siempre tarde. Recuerdo un día especialmente. Encontramos muy afortunadamente un alijo de la droga gracias a un soplo. Había cinco dosis. ¿Sabes con cuantos héroes nos enfrentamos ese mismo día?

— No

— Con seis. Ah, una batalla gloriosa... Cinco cayeron, del último huí y un compañero fue capturado.

— ¿Quienes eran esos héroes?

— No recuerdo sus nombres, pero el último en acudir, justo cuando se nos habían acabado las muestras, era Potter.

Entonces la pieza que faltaba encajó y Hermione sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante y le dedicó la sonrisa burlona del que sabe que está a punto de rematar de un sopapo un tambaleante universo personal.

— Siempre ocurría así. James Potter llegaba siempre justo cuando se nos habían acabado las dosis, como si pudiese contar las que usábamos. Detenía a uno o dos súper villanos, y lloraba los caídos. Todos ensalzaban sus hazañas. En esa época fue cuando forjó su fama. Es curioso. ¿Y dices que Potter apareció para tratar de evitar que interrogasen a mi hijo? ¿Qué cree que sabe mi hijo? ¿Qué cree que ha averiguado los Aurores?

Hermione notó que un sudor frío caía por su espalda.

— No es posible...

— Tu madre es psicoquinética, ¿verdad? Es capaz de ver lo que sucedido tocando objetos.

Hermione tratamudeó.

— Q... ¿Qué?

— No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa, chica. Siempre investigo bien a mis enemigos.

— No se le ocurra poner un dedo encima de mi madre.

Lucius Malfoy rió.

— No era mi intención, solo quería saber que puedes recurrir a una psicoquinética de confianza. Les daré una autorización para recoger uno de mis objetos personales que custodian aquí.

— ¿Por qué quiere darnos lo?

— Porque el día de mi venganza por fin ha llegado.

— De acuerdo.

Hermione tenía una sabor amargo en la boca. La posibilidad de salvar a Draco se ofuscaba por... Algo tan oscuro que no quería ni imaginarlo.

— Por cierto, chica, date prisa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sé que James Potter hará lo que sea para mantener su prestigio. Draco corre peligro.


	22. Harry Potter

**Nota de Autora** : Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia _Deslices Imperdonables_ de la autora **UNADE** , quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling.**

 _Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de **Wattpad**_

 **Aclaración** : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas.

Se que demore mucho en actualizar, pero de verdad la vida adulta es complicada. Me metí en un proyecto que me enamoró en un principio pero que al final no resulto. Espero que le guste este fic, estamos cerca del final!! Espero sus comentarios!

Y para las que lo siguen en la versión de **Naruto** , pronto subire la actualizacion ;)

_

Un cristal de seguridad en lugar de pared, concretamente en la opuesta a la puerta de entrada. No se habían molestado en disimularlo disfrazándolo de espejo, como era habitual. Una mesa en el centro de la habitación y una silla. Y por supuesto, un inhibidor de poderes. El reactor tamaño industrial que lo hacía funcionar debía estar en algún habitáculo por debajo de él, así que probablemente, gran parte de aquella parte del edificio estuviese afectada. Era curioso que ningún tecnólogo hubiese desarrollado un inhibidor de poderes portátil, el día que lo lograsen tomarían el poder sin problema.

Lo habían llevado hasta allí para asustarlo, para dejarlo solo un buen rato y que su nerviosismo fuese en aumento. Para que tras unas horas, cuando entrasen a preguntar los que debían estar observándole}o al otro lado del cristal de seguridad, se encontrasen con un chico propenso a al colaboración para acabar con aquella creciente angustia de una vez. Pero los que lo habían encerrado allí habían cometido un grave error: el suelo estaba enmoquetado. Así que, tras unos minutos de espera, Draco se había acomodado en el suelo, puesto su chaqueta como almohada y se había vuelto hacia el muro huyendo de las luces de la sala, dispuesto a dormir.

No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, para qué lo necesitaban los Aurores. Pero antes de eso su madre se había encargado de dinamitar todas sus esperanzas al entregarlo tan fácilmente a las autoridades. Ella no esperaba ver en él nada más allá de sus propios miedos. Para su madre, él era un reflejo de su padre y no sería nunca nada más allá de eso. No pelearía por él, no confiaría en él, no le daría un voto de confianza nunca hiciese lo que hiciese... Narcissa no se iba a arriesgar a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Lucius Malfoy. Y era algo que le dolía tanto a Draco que ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por ello. Pero, a pesar de todo, se había vuelto hacia la pared para dar algo más de cobertura a sus sentimientos.

_

Jane apenas había hablado en el trayecto de regreso. La caja que habían recogido en la consigna de la prisión, previa autorización de Lucius Malfoy, pesaba en su bolso como una tonelada de ladrillos. Era muy consciente de su presencia y de las vidas que podía cambiar, porque nada que pudiese entregarle Lucius iba a ser en beneficio de ningún superhéroe.

\- Estás preocupada mamá...

\- Estoy pensando qué hacer. Debería tener testigos antes de tocar este objeto, estar conectada a una pantalla psíquica para que puedan ver lo mismo que yo pero...

\- Pero ya no te fías de los Aurores.

Hubo silencio.

\- Mamá, ¿a qué te dedicas en realidad cuando te vas de viaje?

Por suerte Jane admitió que el tiempo de los silencios había acabado.

\- Soy investigadora especial de una ramal de los Auroress. Se me han encomendado varias misiones, entre ellas vigilar a los refugiados cerca de nosotros.

\- ¿La mujer y el hijo de Remus Lupin?

\- Entre otros. Por otro lado, sabemos que hay un infiltrado entre los Aurores. Las cosas están revueltas por Europa. Se ha designado un equipo especial para investigar la desaparición de Remus Lupin y los ataques que ha sufrido su familia.

\- ¿El señor Potter está en ese grupo?

\- No.

Esa respuesta fue demasiado seca, y Hermione no quiso indagar más.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, Jane fue en busca de su portátil y empezó a desplegarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hizo aparecer un extraño aparato que Hermiione no había visto nunca. Estaba formado por varios electrodos que confluían en un conector USB. Jane pulsó un icono oculto entre el escritorio, se desplegó una ventana que le pidió una clave y tecleó una secuencia de números y letras. Hermione miró todo aquello extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto mamá?

\- Fue desarrollado por un equipo de tecnomantes. Es un hardware y un software específicos que me permiten proyectar parte de mi visión sobre una pantalla.

Jane procedió a conectar sobre su frente los electrodos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿No será peligroso?

\- No hija, tranquila. Tendrás que ser tú mi testigo. Grabaré lo que vea cuando toque lo que sea que nos ha dado Malfoy, pero estate atenta por si percibes algo que escape a mi percepción o pierdo la orientación.

Hermione asintió. Jane sacó la caja y cortó la cuerda que la cerraba.

\- Saca el contenido y ponlo delante de mí. En cuanto lo toque se activará el programa.

Hermione sacó de dentro de la caja algo parecido a un envoltorio de plástico, con la forma inconfundible de precintos para redomas de tamaño individual. Llevaban el sello del hospital. Jane frunció el ceño al verlo.

\- ¿Preparada, hija?

\- Sí.

Hermione puso en modo grabación el programa y Jane puso sus dedos sobre el objeto. Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco apareció una imagen en la pantalla, surgiendo desde el negro de la nada. Imagenes de un techo con luces regulares, puertas de habitaciones de un hospital... Alguien lo estaba transportando a través de un pasillo. Una enfermera y dos guardias de seguridad lo llevaban. El peinado de la enfermera era muy anticuado. Doblaron un pasillo y pasaron el dintel de una puerta. Hubo una oscuridad repentina... Habían cerrado la puerta, se oyó el sonido de los sistemas de seguridad que la atrancaban.

Hermione obervó a su madre cuando la notó fruncir el ceño... Estaba esforzándose en ver algo y, de repente, surgió en la pantalla. La luz. La puerta había caído arrancada de su marco. Había una figura en ella recortada a contraluz. Caminó hacia el punto de visión, señalado por el objeto que tocaba Jane y acercó una mano para tomarlo. Entonces distinguieron sus rasgos. Era James Potter, el padre de Harry. Abrió el precinto, sacó una de las muestras y la guardó en su traje. Acto seguido se marchó. Unos instantes más tarde, Lucius Malfoy con su uniforme de combate, irrumpió en la sala. Llegó hasta el objeto y sonrió con satisfacción. Pero cuando estaba tomando las muestras de su envoltorio su ceño se frunció, observó el precinto rasgado con el hueco vacío y lo guardó junto con las cinco dosis que contenía.

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla y Hermione se volvió hacia su madre. Tenía los ojos abiertos y el gesto desencajado.

\- ¿Mamá?- la voz de Hermione sonó temblorosa.

\- Las redomas no habían sido tocadas... No hubiese podido leer nada sobre ellas, pero sí sobre el precinto que las cubría. Lucius Malfoy fue muy inteligente al guardar el precinto.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

\- Informar al equipo especial de Aurores. Nadie más debe saber esto.

El agente que se presentó no se parecía en nada a lo que imaginaba Hermione como un agente de Aurores. Era un hombre que se acercaba a la cuarentena, delgado, sonriente, afable y tranquilizador. Era pelirrojo, tenía unos acogedores ojos azules. Cuando Jane los presentó, él sonrió de una forma que Hermione creyó ver en aquel gesto por un momento a Ronald.

\- Hija, él es el agente especial Weasley. Arthur, ella es Hermione, mi hija.

¿Weasley? ¡¡El padre de Ronald!! El motivo por el que Ronald y su familia se habian era ese.

Arthur y Jane estuvieron repasando el vídeo que habían logrado obtener.

\- ¿Fue Lucius quien te lo entregó?

Jane negó.

\- Se lo entregó a mi hija, Hermione.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo al notar que su madre la había incluido en su vida secreta definitivamente.

\- Jane, esto es peligroso. No sé si es conveniente que ella...

Jane le interrumpió con amabilidad.

\- Ya está metida de lleno en esto. Apartarla no la va a proteger, ya es mayor y ha de saber en qué mundo vive.

\- No me parece una decisión descabellada. Su implicación con Draco Malfoy la ha convertido en objetivo también.

\- ¿La Orden del Fenix ha sido avisada?

\- Sí. Están esperando mi confirmación. Si te has equivocado con esto me vas a meter en un buen lío.

\- Ese es el único motivo por el que deseo no haberme equivocado.

La Orden del Fenix había sido avisada durante aquella charla. Cuando Arthur, la agente Dawn y la testigo implicada Granger llegaron frente a la vivienda de los Potter, el dispositivo de retención y control ya había sido desplegado. Una decena de agentes se había posicionado en los alrededores de la casa y seguramente en su interior habría más. Los poderes de los que contaban James y Lily, y recientemente su hijo, habían sido motivo para tomar todas las protecciones necesarias dado que era imposible montar un inhibidor de superpoderes frente a la casa por su enorme volumen, complicación en el manejo y la inestabilidad de su reactor.

Arthur entregó dos placas indentificativas a Hermione y Jane para que pudiesen seguirlo al interior de la vivienda saltándose las líneas de seguridad.

La señora Potter y su hijo estaban sentados en lo que era el salón de la casa rodeados por miembros de la orden. Hermione conocía bien aquella casa, era donde había pasado muchas horas de su infancia jugando con Harry, pero ahora aquello parecía tan falso como si la casa fuese a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, como si los muros no fuesen más que el decorado de cartón de un escenario.

Arthur fue directamente hacia Lily Potter y la saludó con un gesto afable.

\- Señora Potter, soy Arthur Weasley, agente especial de la Orden del Fenix.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi casa?

\- Tenemos órdenes, señora Potter. Lamento mucho la angustia que esto le ha debido provocar, pero le aseguro que es por una causa de bien mayor.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia Hermione. Había confusión en ella, algo parecido al miedo y Hermione creyó notar en el fondo un regusto a traición. Tras él su madre siguió hablando con Arthur.

\- Señora, estamos buscando algo en concreto que sospechamos su marido debe tener a buen recaudo.

\- Se necesita una orden para registrar la casa, agente Weasley.

\- Tenemos la orden, señora Potter, pero no es de mi agrado revolver en el espacio personal de otra persona sin su permiso, cuando lo que buscamos es algo muy concreto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué buscan?

\- Una redoma con una dosis individual. Es algo peligroso que de seguro ha de estar a buen recaudo.

Lily pareció dudar por un momento, pero un instante mas tarde un gesto de determinación cruzó su rostro.

\- Revuelva toda la casa, si lo desea, agente Weasley.

\- Como desee, señora Potter.

Varios agentes se volvieron esperando ordenes, hacia Arthur.

\- Quiero un grupo en el piso superior. Buscamos una redoma sellada herméticamente de una dosis individual. El resto procedan a buscar por esta planta. Mantengan la vigilancia por si James Potter aparece.

\- No lo van a encontrar por mucho que busquen.

Arhur se volvió hacia Harry. El chico había observado todo aquel despliegue hasta aquel momento sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que busca no lo va a encontrar, está a buen recaudo.

Lily se volvió hacia su hijo con un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro.

\- ¡Harry!

\- Lo siento mamá.

Harry se puso en pie. Dos agentes se adelantaron para evitarle la huida, pero Arthur los detuvo. El chico caminó hacia una de las paredes.

\- Por aquí.

Harry desplazó uno de los cuadros, era una foto enmarcada de él y sus padres en algunas remotas vacaciones en un lugar soleado. Se deslizó lateralmente, como sobre unos raíles, detrás apareció un cuadro con números. Tecleó un código y luego apoyó la mano entera para una lectura de las huellas digitales. El panel que formaba la pared se abrió lateralmente y ante ellos se desplegó la sala de trofeos de la familia Potter.

Cuatro agentes se adentraron en la privacidad del monumento a sí mismo que era aquella sala. En soportes contra las paredes, cuidadosamente exhibidos, y sobre pedestales, reposaban toda una parafernalia arrancada de sus oponentes. Reconocieron la capa del Vengador Tatuado, varias piezas que habían sido arrancadas a uno de los mechs que en los años 90 atacaron algunos barrios residenciales y en un muro, enmarcadas, fotos recortadas de prensa con James y Lily Potter como protagonistas.

Arthur no perdió el tiempo investigando entre cada uno de los objetos expuestos, se volvió hacia Harry. Él entendió lo que le pedía y caminó hasta un armario cuyas puertas de cristal estaban cerradas. Señaló algo en su interior... Había una redoma de cristal, del tamaño de una dosis, y aún llevaba el sello del hospital orbital. Hermione sintió que el alma se caía a los pies.

Arthur desvió la atención al pedestal vacío a su lado.

\- ¿Qué debería haber aquí, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Es una especie de mando, tiene una antena que se puede desplegar, se ajusta a la mano es...

Harry fue hasta el panel donde estaban expuestas las fotografías y señaló una.

\- Es eso de ahí.

El rostro de Arthur Weasley perdió su serenidad por un momento, llevado por una alarma súbita, pero al hablar lo hizo con contenida calma.

\- Agente, mande aviso a la central de Aurores, es muy probable que reciban un ataque en breve.

_

Draco había terminado por quedarse dormido tumbado contra la pared. La vibración en el suelo fue lo que le despertó. Debería haber habido un sonido tremendo, pero la habitación estaba insonorizada así que supuso que eran reminiscencias de un sueño reciente. Pero entonces la vibración se repitió. Draco se sentó llevado por una súbita alerta y entonces el techo de la habitación se hundió bajo el peso de una maza del tamaño de una bola de demolición con forma de puño. El puño iba unido a algo que todo el mundo recordaría más tarde como el Mech perdido de Mister Lucke, la desubicada obra maestra de uno de los mayores genios de la tecnología que habían existido en el mundo. Las algas que se aferraban a gran parte de su carrocería dio a entender que había estado oculto bajo el agua. La cabeza de la criatura asomó por encima del destrozado techo y el robot giró los ojos, dos luces rojas en el casco, hacia Draco.

Jane, Hermione, Harry y Arthur decidieron usar un telestransportador cuando les llego un patronus informandoles que la sede de los Aurores estaba siendo atacada.

Draco esquivó el golpe que cayó sobre el cristal de seguridad por apenas unos centímetros. El vidrio se hizo gruesos añicos. Vatios trozos le golpearon con fuerza, pero el miedo el impidió sentir el dolor. Se puso en pie entre los restos mientras el robot volvía a levantar el brazo para descargar otro golpe y corrió hacia la habitación que se le ofrecía al otro lado. Pasó junto a dos personas que yacían inconscientes. Hubo otra explosión de cascotes tras él y el suelo tembló. Draco supo que había esquivado otro golpe por muy poco. Abrió la puerta de la sala, que por suerte no estaba asegurada, y salió al pasillo. Sin darse un respiro corrió hacia la escalera por la que le habían traído. La mitad del pasillo tras él volvió a hundirse bajo el peso de una maza en forma de puño.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a lo lejos la máquina de forma humanoide explayándose contra el edificio que estaba derribando a golpes. Se detenía, observaba y buscaba un sitio en el que golpear de nuevo. Y el punto donde caían sus puños iba desplazándose.

\- Está tratando de cazar a alguien- dijo Arthur.

\- Dios mío- murmuró Jane y en esas palabras Hermione tuvo la confirmación a sus peores temores. Que aquel monstruo había sido lanzado para acabar con Draco.

No pensó, se movió como impelida por una voluntad ajena a sí misma. Jane la agarró por la muñeca.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Que haces?

Ella se debatió contra la presa.

\- Draco, está ahí, tengo que... Draco...

\- Deja de hacer tonterías, hija. En un minuto vendrán las fuerzas de seguridad.

Hermione supo que aquello era una mentira piadosa. Las fuerzas de seguridad habían sido arrojadas fuera de su madriguera a patadas. Otra mano más agarro a Hermione por la muñeca, era Harry y Jane se volvió hacia él con gesto agradecido. Pero su gesto se truncó en uno de sorpresa cuando Harry, abrazó a Hermione y se desaparecio con ella.

Draco había logrado bajar el primer tramo de las escaleras. Su única esperanza era huir del maldito cacharro lo bastante rápido poniendo de por medio todo el hormigón armado que pudiese para ralentizarlo. El puto robot no había destruido la sala del reactor inhibidor de superpoderes, no... Maldita fuera su suerte. Sobre él el tramo superior de escaleras fue arrancado de cuajo, y la mano que lo hizo regreso a por ese molesto ratón que se le escapaba. La fuerza brutal de aquella máquina, se llevó todos los tabiques por delante y lanzó a Draco contra la pared. El chico notó un golpe, un chasquido dentro de él, supo que no era bueno y cuando quiso ponerse en pie no pudo.

Hermione se abrazo a Harry, mientras esperaba que el rastro de sensaciones que dejaba la desaparicion, se alejara de ella.

\- Harry, te vas a meter en problemas por mi culpa.

\- Ahora lo único que importa es salvar a Draco.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído contigo?

\- Porque he visto que eres capaz de curar y que estás dispuesta a saltarte las normas para salvar a alguien. Mantente alejada hasta que veas el terreno seguro.

Ella asintió y él se lanzó hacia su rival.

Draco trató de levantarse una vez más y el dolor fue tan lacerante que lanzó un alarido y cayó de costado al suelo. La máquina lo enfocó meticulosamente, tendido entre los restos de la escalera, y levantó la mano dispuesta a dar el golpe definitivo. Pero algo golpeó la trayectoria del golpe desviándolo hacia lo que quedaba de la escalera que se derrumbó ocultando tras sus restos a la presa. El robot trató de encontrar de nuevo su objetivo y al no verlo se volvió hacia el chico que había acudido a pelear contra él. Harry Potter recibió de lleno el golpe y fue catapultado a mucha distancia dando tumbos en el aire. Cuando logró frenar su mente se ordenó y se recriminó a sí mismo.

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡No saliste con una tecnomante supervillana en vano! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñó!

Harry volvió hacia la enorme máquina, pero en esa ocasión sobrevoló su cabeza a suficiente altura como para que no lo alcanzase. Entonces se dejó caer sobre su cabeza. De allí arriba sobresalía un cuerno decorativo que le había recordado algo.

\- ¡Alguien te esta manejando y eso significa que has de tener una antena receptora!

Arrancó la plancha metálica que lo cubría y un surtido de cables que convergían en una larga vara metálica se desveló ante él. Hundió la mano en aquello, aferró todos los cables que pudo así como varias piezas metálicas que no sabía para qué servían y tiró de ello con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo un chirrido de metal desgarrado y varios chasquido. Harry arrancó piezas y cables sin orden ni concierto. Su acción no había sido muy pulcra, pero sí efectiva. La máquina de pronto se quedó quieta, chispeó levemente a través del agujero abierto en su carcasa y se derrumbó lentamente.

Hermione sentía los sonidos de la pelea muy lejanos, como si hubiese una capa de gomaespuma entre ella y el mundo, o hubiese perdido capacidad auditiva de repente. Oyó a su madre gritarle algo mientras corría por el derruido pasillo que ahora se abría al cielo, pero ella no lo procesó. Su voluntad solo estaba volcada en llegar hasta el último lugar donde había visto a aquella cosa descargar golpes y por la senda destrucción que seguía parecía que iba por buen camino.

Llegó hasta lo que había sido la escalera. Había un montón de cascotes, había un héroe junto a ellos, un chico que había entrado de repente en el edad adulta de una forma terrible. Había una mano que sobresalía de entre los cascotes y reposaba sobre el suelo, rozándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos...

Había un reguero de sangre que salía de debajo de los cascotes...

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión. Ella entendió lo que expresaba sin palabras. "¿Por qué no he vencido? Soy de los buenos. En las historias los buenos siempre ganan. ¿Por qué no he vencido?"

El cuento de hadas se había derrumbado.

\- Lo siento Hermione -lo oyó decir.

Hermione se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Draco y un alarido de desesperación surgió de ella.


	23. Castigo

**Nota de Autora** : Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia _Deslices Imperdonables_ de la autora **UNADE** , quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling.**

 _Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de **Wattpad**_

 **Aclaración** : Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película **Sky High** para entender muchas cosas.

 **Nota de Lumione:** Se que las fanaticas de **Naruto** , me querrán ver muerta por no actualizar. Pero voy a terminar este fic primero para meterme de lleno en el otro... ¡¡¡ESTAMOS A DOS CAPITULOS DEL FINAL!!!

Y si, la autora me había dado la posibilidad de seguirla, pero mi mente no se le ocurre nada :(

No las molesto más con esta "charla" innecesaria, las dejo con el capítulo y espeo sus comentarios ;)

_

Hermione agradecia que su madre hubiera conseguido que la mayor parte de su condena fue sustituida por servicios a la comunidad, más especificamente en el hospital San Mungo, bajo la estricta vigulancia de su madre. Aunque eso no impidió que Jane dejará de rendir los exámenes finales, utilizando como excusa su castigo.

La comunidad mágica-superhoica se había conmocionado con lo sucedido. Harry Potter había vuelto a ser cconsiderado un héroe, luego de que se filtraran vídeos donde se lo mostraba luchando contra el robot y salvado la vida de sus amigos. Aun que su padre no tuvo la misma suerte.

James Potter tendría que pasar un tiempo en Azkaban, sólo porque se encontró en su guarida una dosis del síndrome de Now. Se lo acusó de apropiación ilícita y de posible colaboración con súpervillanos.

El aparato que controlaba al robot, fue encontrado dos días después, en la guarida de Gregory, Bellatrix y Rodulf Lestranger. En dicho escondite, se encontraba Remus Lupin, atados, amordazado y drogado.

Fue una semana movida para la prensa, hasta que el ministerio decreto que la investigación sería secreto de sumario, dando por terminada toda la movida.

Hermione terminó su turno en el hospital, y se dirigió hacia la sala común del personal, a esperar que su madre termine su turno.

Su madre...

Jane se había encargado que su hija estuviera en el ala donde se alojaban todos aquellos pacientes que en algún momento habían tratado de ocultar sus poderes y la chica había visto las consecuencias de semejante insensatez. Había una mujer que había perdido sus manos cuando se le pudrieron hasta el hueso por un acceso de aceleración temporal. También conoció a un chico que fue alcanzado por varios relámpagos al negar la evidencia de que era capaz de invocar tempestades. Sus padres se habían negado a pagarle las clases avanzadas de control de superpoderes. Hermione se había cruzado con ellos varias veces y entendió que arrastrarían toda la vida una culpa que los consumiría. Una anciana estaba ingresada debido al uso y abuso de su capacidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, algo que mantenía en secreto frente a sus vecinos y familiares. Ahora era incapaz de dejar de oírlos y su mente había zozobrado hacia la locura.

Aunque también agradecía estar ahí. Toda aquella ala estaba bajo el aura de un inhibidor de superpoderes de tamaño industrial, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la planta baja del edificio. Allí ella no se descontrolaría. Había sido una buena solución.

Terminó sus ejercicios y cerró su cuaderno. Nunca se había sentido tan sola ni tan aislada como en aquellos momentos. Luna, Neville, Dean, Ronald y los demás debían estar preparando los trabajos de fin de curso en grupo, intercambiando impresiones e información. Pero ella estaba allí sola con sus libros.

Miró la hora y cálculo que a su madre le quedaba hora y media más para que terminará su turno. Recogió sus útiles y fue rumbo al piso superior. Al llegar, encontró a los dos agentes, de pie en mitad del pasillo, conversaban entre sí en tono relajado frente a la puerta de la habitación que vigilaban. Se volvieron hacia ella al verla acercarse.

\- Buenas tardes -saludó Hermione. Acto seguido separó los brazos de su cuerpo para que pudiesen escanear la posibilidad de que portase algún arma.

\- ¿Qué tal, Hermione?

Ya la conocían, aquello era una rutina más, y apenas le dedicaron una mirada antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Entró silenciosamente en la habitación. La puerta se mantenía abierta por motivos de seguridad y desde el umbral se podía observar al paciente yaciendo en la cama.

Hermione arrimó una de las sillas y se sentó despacio junto a la cabecera.

\- A ti también te han dejado solo, parece. Nos han aparcado aquí a los dos -susurró.

Alargó la mano y tocó suavemente los cabellos del chico. Sintió que su corazón se encogía de nuevo. Draco parecía muy frágil, muy débil en aquel estado. Su respiración apenas era perceptible. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas que perduraban bajo la piel. Una ancha cicatriz tachada con grotescos hilos negros recorría el lado izquierdo de su frente en sentido vertical, saltaba por encima del arco de la ceja y caía sobre sobre el pómulo en dos puntos quirúrgicos más. Draco había tenido mucha suerte de que el ojo no se viese afectado.

\- Con esto ya no necesitarás una herida para impresionar a las chicas -le susurró Hermione-. Creo que la cicatriz que te va a quedar va a ser más espectacular aún.

Ella sabía que Draco no podría contestarle, ni siquiera oírla. El chico llevaba días... durmiendo. Era un sueño artificial para reducir al mínimo sus funciones y así esperar que las mantuviese. No quería volver a recordar la palabra técnica de aquel estado. Sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Oyó que los dos guardias en el pasillo saludaban con cotidiana cortesía y alguien entró en la habitación. Hermione supo que era su madre.

\- Has acabado un poco pronto hoy -dijo la chica sin volverse.

\- Sí.

Jae no preguntó sobre el estado de Draco Malfoy. Ella tenía acceso a los informes médicos y Hermione había sido informada a su vez de la situación. Ambas guardaron silencio.

\- Narcissa no ha vuelto a venir -comentó Hermione para llenar el vacío.

\- Lo sé. Narcissa sufrió una grave crisis de ansiedad, me temo que está afrontando sus propios problemas.

Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Por qué lo mantienen aquí? El inhibidor de poderes...

\- Es por su seguridad, hija.

\- ¿Su seguridad?

\- Existe toda una gama de poderes, que se denominan "canalizables". Tienen la cualidad de descontrolarse cuando el huésped pierde la conciencia. Es el caso de Draco y el tuyo propio. ¿Recuerdas cuándo se te han descontrolado?

\- Cuando estaba nerviosa. Una vez mientras dormía...

\- Los poderes de Draco también son de canalización. Está vivo pero inconsciente, su propio poder lo destruiría al no poder controlarlo.

Hermione asintió, comprensiva, pero el nudo en su garganta volvió a apretarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo curarlo? ¿Por qué no me dejas?

\- Obligarlo a sanarse tan rápido podría matarlo, y podría matarte a ti misma en el estado en que te encuentras. No estamos hablando de heridas leves, estamos hablando de un daño estructural grave. Si usas tus poderes podrías obligarlo a consumir la escasa energía que le queda en curarse, eso lo mataría. De momento la necesita para mantener sus funciones vitales, su respiración y el corazón en marcha. Hay que esperar a que se recupere un poco por sí mismo antes de intentar nada.

\- Hay otra cuestión. ¿Por qué nuestros poderes parecen anularse y alimentarse el uno al otro?

\- Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero fácil de entender. Son los colores opuestos de un espectro. Sus capacidades se complementan y así como la suma de todas las luces da luz blanca, ustedes son capaces de anular las capacidades del otro.

\- Por eso me sentaba tan bien estar con él.

\- No le quites mérito a Draco, hija. Es cierto que los opuestos se atraen, pero el comportamiento es decisivo a la hora de inclinar esa atracción hacia el odio o el amor.

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione...

\- Mamá, ¿crees que Draco...?

Jane interrumpió su pregunta.

\- Es muy fuerte. Dale tiempo.

Hermione observó sus ojos cerrados y el perfil de su boca.

 _"No mueras por favor. Hay tanto que debo contarte..."_

\- Hija hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo hoy. Por eso he salido antes -Jane casi susurró las palabras.

Hermione se volvió hacia su madre.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es relativo a la implicación de Draco Malfoy en el caso. No pueden hacerlo declarar, así que van a contar con tu testimonio.

\- Yo... ¿Qué he de decir?

Jane rehuyó su mirada.

\- En cualquier situación te diría que dijeses la verdad, pero en esta... Draco puede ser acusado de colaboración con banda de súpervillanos, de intento de asesinato... Ambas sabemos lo sucedido.

\- Mamá, tú eres psicoquinética, puedes...

\- No, no puedo. Sé la verdad gracias a ello, pero nadie estaba ahí para ratificar mis visiones cuando fui a tocar los restos humeantes de la casa de los Lupin.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Haz lo que te dicte tu conciencia y sé consecuente con ello. Recuerda que esa noche yo no estuve en la ciudad, y eso sí puedo demostrarlo. No podré ratificar ni desmentir ninguna de tus palabras.

En el pasillo sonó el saludo formal de los miembros del equipo de Aurores ante un superior.

\- ¡Señor!

Hermione se volvió y Arthur Weasley entró en la habitación. Tras él entró otro agente más, de mandíbula cuadrada y con gesto huraño. Era rubio y corpulento. Jane se puso en pie y los recibió en tono formal.

\- Buenas tardes, agente especial Weasley.

\- Buenas tardes, agente Granger. Este es el agente Lacke. Trae una orden para solicitar la declaración de su hija, como testigo. En vistas de que esto puede interferir en la investigación que yo estoy llevando a cabo sobre el caso, yo la supervisaré.

Jane asintió. Hermione se puso en pie y encaró a Arthur Weasley pero fue la mirada penetrante y llena de odio del agente Lacke lo que la asustó. No iba dirigida a ella, se desvió hacia la cama donde yacía Draco Malfoy.

El interrogatorio se llevó a cabo en una de las salas del hospital. Probablemente, el hecho de que gran parte de la sede de Aurores siguiese siendo zona catastrófica, influyó en la ubicación del evento. Jane permaneció junto a su hija como tutora legal de la interrogada, una menor.

Arthur exigió que trajesen un poco de té para todos antes de empezar. Hermione se sorprendió por ello. Había imaginado un interrogatorio como algo agresivo, turbador e incómodo. Los gestos de Arthur eran acogedores, no había nada de amenazante ni retador en su actitud, a pesar de que sus palabras pareciesen querer empujarte en sentido contrario. Y siempre mantenía esa distante cortesía inglesa. Hermione vio en ello el encanto que había heredado Ronald. Entonces el agente Lacke puso en marcha la grabadora que traía consigo, la dejó sobre la mesa frente a Hermione con una expresión en su rostro que parecía esculpida en piedra y la ilusión se esfumó.

\- De momento sólo pedimos una declaración. No se la acusa de nada, señorita Granger.

Parecía decepcionado por ello. Hermione asintió nerviosa.

\- ¿Podría relatarme los hechos que vivió usted la noche del día veintidós?

Hermione trazó un arco en su memoria para remontarse a esa noche... Se sintió estúpida al percatarse de que se refería a la noche del incendio, obviamente. ¿De qué otra cosa podrían querer hablar con ella?

Draco... Había aparecido con el niño en brazos, le había pedido que lo curase, le había relatado lo sucedido... Draco encogido bajo la manta en el porche, incapaz de enfrentarse a nada, dispuesto a entregarse y acabar con todo de una vez...

\- Señorita Granger, ¿está bien?

Hermione carraspeó y trastabilló con las palabras.

\- Eh, sí, sí... Yo... Lo siento, fue una noche muy extraña y me cuesta hablar de ello.

\- ¿Por qué le cuesta hablar de ello?

\- Esa noche vino Draco a casa.

El agente Lacke alzó una ceja con un obvio gesto de interés.

\- ¿Podría decirme sobre qué hora?

Hermione trató de hacer un rápido cálculo mental. Draco trabajaba en el restaurante. No podía dar una hora muy temprana si pretendía mentir. Cuando tenía turno de noche acababa sobre las once. El tiempo que hubiese tardado en llegar hasta su casa era de una media hora. Draco debió tardar en caminar desde su casa hasta la de lo Lupin... Más el tiempo que tardó en prenderle fuego, más el que tardó en en llegar hasta ella cargando a Paul.. Eso le daba un margen de... Heemione trató de calcular a toda velocidad, sintiendo las miradas fijas de los agentes del BIS... ¿Media hora?

\- Eh... Ehm... Creo que debían ser las once y algo.

\- ¿Cuánto es ese "algo"?

\- Y cuarto, y veinte...

Lacke dejó escapar un resoplido que a todas luces era de decepción y se coló en el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Está usted segura?

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Cree o está segura?

\- Yo... n... hace tiempo y...

\- Así que podría estar equivocada.

Hermione sabía que el margen de tiempo que buscaban era el necesario para acusar a Draco de aquel incendio. No podía darles una duda.

\- Sí, creo que Draco vino a casa a las once y veinte.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Porque yo estaba acabando de cenar y había empezado a las once.

\- ¿Habitualmente cena tan tarde?

\- Eh, no. Mi madre no estaba, y bueno... Estuve mirando la televisión hasta tarde.

\- ¿Qué programa estuvo viendo?

Hermione hizo un alto. Si respondía uno en concreto podían comprobarlo sobre la parrilla de programación de las cadenas. Más le valía no concretar.

\- No lo recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Como es posible que no lo recuerde?

\- Hace ya muchos días. Me dormí en el sofá varias veces, no sé bien qué vi.

\- Y espera que crea...

Arthur lo detuvo con un gesto.

\- Agente Lacke, prosiga.

Lacke pareció contrariado pero prosiguió.

\- ¿Notó algo extraño en el señor Malfoy cuando lo vio?

Hermione bajó la mirada nerviosa. La imagen de Paul herido saltó a su mente, y la de Draco derrotado... No podía permitir que eso volviese a suceder.

\- Sí, noté algo extraño.

El agente Lacke se inclinó hacia ella con satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que notó?

\- Él estaba nervioso, no estaba tan tranquilo como era normal.

\- ¿A qué cree que se debía?

\- Yo... Eh... Bueno, hablamos un poco y...

¿Y qué les digo?

Otra imagen asaltó a Hermione. Un beso, una caricia por sus cabellos, el balancín acunando sus abrazos...

\- Yo, él, me besó. Creo que lo tenía pensado antes y por eso estaba nervioso. Quería decirme y... bueno... Supongo que sabía que mi madre no estaba en casa y que podríamos...

Lacke avanzó hacia ella.

\- ¿Espera que crea que Draco Malfoy acudió a usted tras una dura jornada de trabajo por un acceso de hormonas adolescentes?

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él y por una vez no pestañeó ni desvió la mirada, pero su voz se quebró.

\- ¡Él me besó! Después estuvimos en el porche y... y... él... Fue mi primer... Y ahora está en la cama de un hospital y no sé si sobrevivirá.

Gruesos lagrimones empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione. Jane le pasó un pañuelo.

\- Agentes, ¿es necesario hacerla pasar por esto?

Arthur tomó el control.

\- Señorita Granger, realizó una declaración al periódico según la cual había visto a Paul caminando cerca de su jardín, que lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó con sus padres. ¿Ratifica esta cuestión?

Hermione asintió.

\- Estabamos en el porche, por eso lo vimos.

\- ¿Y por qué no la acompañó el señor Malfoy?

\- Porque él, porque... Nadie sabía que estaba conmigo, no quería que ninguno de mis vecinos nos viesen y le dijesen a mi madre...

Jane frunció el ceño a su lado para corroborar su actuación.

\- Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Lacke no le dio tregua.

\- Nos está escondiendo información, señorita Granger ¿Cómo explica que la ropa de Paul estuviese quemada en varios puntos y su piel no presentase la más mínima marca? ¿Cómo logró salvarse de las quemaduras que deberían haberlo cubierto?

La ropa... Era cierto...

Hermione respiró hondo varias veces para obligarse a buscar una coartada. Lo mejor era darles la razón en algo. Bajó la mirada.

\- Es cierto, les estoy escondiendo información. Yo usé mis capacidades en las heridas de Paul, quería curarlo. Los mismos poderes de crecimiento y curación que estaba escondiendo. Draco lo vio y yo le obligué a mantener el secreto. Le dije que no viniese conmigo porque yo tenía miedo de que me delatase en cuanto alguien le preguntase.

Hubo un largo silencio. Arthur fue quien habló, pero Hermione no quiso levantar la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Sabe que esta declaración podría aumentar su condena?

Hermione asintió.

\- Lo siento. Yo solo quería ayudar, ahora sé el peligro que corrí yo y que hice correr a Paul, pero sólo quería ayudar.

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la mesa. Hermione oyó la voz de Lacke, volvía a la carga tratando de encontrar un hueco en su declaración.

\- Poco más tarde, esa noche, llamó a un aerotaxi y, según declaró el piloto, estuvieron siguiendo a Malfoy hasta su casa. ¿Por qué?

\- Yo, bueno... Tuve la idea de ir a pasar la noche en casa de mi tía. No quería estar sola después de lo sucedido en el barrio. Pero cambié de opinión y seguí a Draco porque me había relatado varias veces los maltratos que había sufrido a manos de su propia madre y tuve un mal presentimiento. Draco había aparecido muy nervioso esa tarde y supuse que la situación en su propia casa tenía algo que ver. Luego pasaron varias cosas, apareció Paul y no me dio tiempo a preguntarle.

Jane alzó la voz.

\- Así que me mentiste. Cuando dijiste que te llamó Draco y fuiste a ayudarlo era mentira, él ya estaba contigo en casa.

Hermione asintió sin levantar la mirada. La frase "ya hablaremos en casa" quedó suspendida en el aire.

Arthur Weasley sonrió.

\- Creo que eso es todo, señorita Granger. Si necesitamos de alguna aclaración se lo haríamos saber.

El agente Lacke pareció contrariado pero no discutió la decisión de su superior.

Cuando las dos feminas hubieron abandonado la sala se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Eso es mentira, Arthur! Esa niña está mintiendo o nos oculta cosas.

\- Jack, la cuestión está clara. Estaba teniendo una aventura con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy aprovechando que su madre no la vigilaba. Eso explica todo el mutismo y nerviosismo que la embargaba cuando se trataba esta cuestión. A la condena se unirá el castigo que le impondrá su madre al llegar a casa.

-¡Draco Malfoy provocó ese incendio! Lo sabemos ambos, él es como su padre.

Arthur Weasley negó.

\- No permitas que tu propio dolor te ciegue, Jack.

Jane y Hermione caminaron hacia la sala común a recoger sus cosas, esforzándose en no volverse la una hacia la otra. Sentían como si vigilasen sus espaldas y cualquier gesto pudiese delatarlas.

\- Sabes que tras estas declaraciones tu caso será revisado y puede que te aumenten la condena, verdad?

\- Sí. Lo acepto. Además no mentí, yo curé a Paul.

\- Sólo has omitido parte de la historia y recreado un par de escenas de otra. Lo sé.

\- Sí. ¿Mamá, quién era ese agente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso?

\- Ese es Jack Lacke. Su hermano murió a manos de Lucius Malfoy, aún busca venganza. Esperaba cobrársela en su hijo.

\- Arthur estaba de nuestro lado, ¿verdad?

\- No. Arthur no estaba del lado de nadie. Él sabe distinguir entre justicia y venganza. Hacer sufrir a Draco no le habría devuelto su hermano a Jack, ni habría mejorado este mundo.


	24. Cosas de héroes

**Nota de Autora:**

Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia _Deslices_ _Imperdonables_ de la autora **UNADE** , quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling**.

 _Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de_ **Wattpad**

 **Aclaración:** Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película Sky High para entender muchas cosas.

 **Nota de Lumione:** Nananananananan Lider! Jajajaja estaba viendo Los Simpsons al momento de publicar este capítulo, así que no se sorprendan sí leen alguna referencia perdida por ahí jajajaja. Bueno, aquí les traigo lo que es el anteúltimo capítulo! Espero que les guste :). Como siempre, un review/comentario hace a una autora/traductora feliz.

-

La investigación sobre el caso siguió a puerta cerrada. Hasta dos semanas después no hubo ninguna filtración a la prensa y fue ejecutada con la maestría de un profesional del espectáculo. No pudo haber sido más impresionante, ya que quien la protagonizó fue el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

Reclamó los servicios de un abogado para hacer una declaración con la persona encargada la investigación del caso Now-Potter y además exigió la presencia de dos periodistas como testigos. Los mencionados se presentaron diligentemente a la cita, sin saber a qué atenerse. Lucius Malfoy antes de realizar ninguna declaración sacó un paquete de tabaco vacío y lo abrió ante los testigos. En su interior había un mensaje escrito a mano.

\- Hicieron llegar esta información hasta mí. Sé que tienen con ustedes gente capaz de ver quien pudo escribirlo. Es todo suyo.

Lo lanzó a Arthur Weasley que lo tomó al vuelo. Al leer detalladamente la apretada letra pudo ver que se trataba de los datos necesarios para dar con Remus Lupin y su familia.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió esto?

\- Vino con mi remesa mensual de tabaco. Tengo derecho a diez paquetes al mes o me pongo demasiado nervioso. Y sí, yo se la pasé a

mis antiguos socios: Regulus, Bellatrix y Greyback cuando vinieron a visitarme. Ya vieron ustedes las consecuencias. Estaban tratando de encontrar alguna muestra del síndrome Now para replicarlo y decidieron ir a preguntarle a Remus y su familia.

Tras esas palabras, sonrió con satisfacción.

No hizo falta recurrir a Jane Granger, la psicométrica más renombrada en los círculos internos de los Aurores, para conocer su procedencia. Tras un contacto con la empresa de transporte encargada de entregarle a Lucius su dosis mensual de tabaco, se supo que el propio James había pagado ese envío como muestra de reconocimiento hacia su antiguo enemigo. James Potter era como mínimo responsable de desvelar información secreta del grupo de Aurores a un criminal y esta vez había pruebas que lo inculpaban. Su máscara había caído.

Lucius Malfoy vio aumentada su condena por colaboración con malhechores, pero no pareció molestarle. Había hecho caer con él a su archienemigo, golpeando en el momento justo, y eso parecía satisfacerlo lo suficiente como para pagarlo con la libertad que le quedaba. La última pieza del rompecabezas acabó de encajar. Arthur Weasley pudo dar por cerrada la investigación que lo había traído desde Europa y redactar el informe. Nada trascendió sobre el interrogatorio al que se sometió al James y a su esposa, Lily. Lily quedó libre sin cargos, pero en su mirada perdida se veía que había perdido un mundo además de a su marido.

Harry Potter ni siquiera fue interrogado y tardó varios días en asimilarlo. Su padre siempre había querido ser el único héroe en el cielo súper heroico y había hecho lo necesario para conseguirlo. Incluso facilitar al enemigo las armas que precisaba para barrer al resto de aliados. Cuando pudo entenderlo lloró amargamente escondido en el armario de su habitación, como cuando era un niño.

Los días pasaron, los exámenes de fin de curso llegaron y se fueron. Hermione realizó sus pruebas en la soledad de una sala del hospital San Mungo. Eso la ayudó a situarse en el calendario, pero la realidad parecía fluir muy lejos de ella. Nunca se sintió tan sola como en esos momentos. Sus amigos y compañeros debían estar realizando las mismas pruebas y comentarían la jugada posteriormente en grupo. Habría alguien que habría ideado un plan magnífico para hacer trampas y sería atrapado por la Directora McGonagall, como siempre. Se comentaría en los pasillos... Pero ella estaba sola, completamente sola, y parecía que el mundo la hubiese abandonado.

Una semana más tarde, los resultados de los exámenes de Hermione llegaron a San Mungo. Jane los leyó detenidamente y se sorprendió de que todas las asignaturas hubiesen sido aprobadas con un suficiente, o un resaltado bien. Como madre había esperado un fracaso en los resultados de su hija tras los convulsos acontecimientos que había sufrido su vida. Bien era cierto que había bajado mucho la media de sus resultados, pero también que lo habitual hubiese sido que le hubiesen quedado unas cuantas asignaturas, por no decir todas, para recuperar en verano. Hermione se estaba esforzando y bien se merecía un reconocimiento.

La chica entró en la sala. Había acabado su turno de voluntariado en el ala de rehabilitación.

\- Han llegado tus notas.

Hermione miró un momento hacia el papel que sostenía su madre en las manos y reconoció el sello de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Todo aprobado.

\- Me alegro.

Hermione se volvió hacia el perchero para dejar su chaqueta sin más muestra de interés. Jane entendió que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para el ánimo de su hija y supo que debía hacer algo al respecto.

\- Cariño, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer a la cafetería?

Hermione miró a su madre sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la llamaba "cariño" desde lo que había sucedido.

\- Sí, me apetece mucho.

El menú de la cafetería consistía ese día en sopa de ave y fideos, pechuga de pollo con ensalada, yogur y fruta de postre. Jane observó la diligencia con que su hija comía, evitando su mirada. Era hora de recuperar la relación y confianza que se había perdido entre ellas.

\- ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a ponerte para el baile de graduación?

Hermione levantó la mirada.

\- Pensé que no iba a ir al baile. Además no es mi graduación y deberé pagar entrada.

\- Pensé que te apetecería ir.

\- ¿No estoy castigada, mamá?

\- Sí, pero hay que reconocer cuándo alguien está haciendo un buen trabajo. Te estás esforzando mucho.

Hermione jugueteó con un trozo de zanahoria de su plato, empujándolo con el tenedor.

\- No creo que sea buena idea ir al baile.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé si Harry apreciará que quiera ir con él después de lo sucedido. Besé a Draco en la cafetería para dejar claro lo que sentía y Harry se había montado otra historia con esto del baile.

\- Bueno, eso no me parece tan malo, lo de dejar las cosas claras. Pero habían quedado en algo y creo que deberías cumplirlo o al menos hacerle saber a Harry que estás dispuesta a cumplirlo.

\- No sé lo que opinará él.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo. Además, por su reputación personal necesita que él vaya a ese baile de graduación.

Hermione levantó la mirada y a Jane no le gustó ver el abatimiento que había en sus ojos. Pero había surgido en ellos una chispa de interés. Como siempre, a pesar de todo, Hermione se preocupaba por sus amigos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Harry ha pasado, de la noche a la mañana, de ser el hijo de un superhéroe a ser el vástago de un supervillano. El no aparecer por el baile lo acercará de cara a la opinión publica a la actuación de su padre. Que apareciese en el baile acompañado por ti sería una manera de aclarar su alineamiento de forma irrefutable y de dejar claro que hay un acuerdo entre ustedes.

Hermione bajó de nuevo la mirada y asintió.

\- Le debo eso al menos.

\- Creo que sí. Harry sigue siendo tu amigo, cariño. No sé si te diste cuenta de que saltó de un vehículo en marcha, desobedeciendo a la autoridad presente, para ayudarte. Eso no lo haría mucha gente. A pesar de que no me hizo mucha gracia, me enorgullece la causa por la que lo hizo.

\- Entonces lo llamaré. Pero el baile es pasado mañana, no he buscado un vestido.

\- Algo encontraremos.

Hermione dejó de lado el trozo de zanahoria con el que estaba jugando.

\- Mamá, tú que eres médico... ¿Cuándo crees que puedan despertar a Draco?

Jane contestó con calma, tratando de transmitir la esperanza que le faltaba a su hija.

\- Se ha recuperado de bastantes lesiones internas, que eran las más graves. Aún lo mantenemos así debido a la contusión cerebral, pero esta tarde se revisará su estado y veremos cuándo resultará prudente permitirle despertar. En cuanto eso suceda, irá directamente a un tanque de regeneración.

Hermione asintió, sumisa. Ese fue el gesto que reafirmó la idea de que Hermione debía asistir a ese baile. Tenía que reencontrarse con parte de su vida antigua. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel hospital vigilando aquel trozo de su alma que se encontraba junto a Draco.

\--

Marcar el número de la casa de Harry... Una acción tan cotidiana que ahora parecía extraordinaria. El pitido periódico se convirtió en un chasquido seco y hasta que Hermione no oyó la voz de la madre de Harry contestar no entendió que habían descolgado el teléfono. En ese momento se percató de que el mundo que ella conocía se había esfumado, pero había otro mundo ahí fuera esperándola.

\- ¿Sí?

Era una voz dubitativa.

\- Hola, soy Hermione. ¿Está Harry?

\- ¿Hermione? -parecía también sorprendida de oírla realizar un acto tan cotidiano como contactar con su hijo.- Un momento.

Varios instantes de silencio, luego la voz de Harry Potter.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy Hermione.

\- Ah... Hola...

\- Pasado mañana es el baile, habíamos quedado para ir.

Un largo momento de silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No he buscado un traje que ponerme.

\- Entonces no me arreglaré mucho para no contrastar contigo.

Hermione trató de restarle importancia al detalle, pero estaba claro que en los planes de Harry Potter no había entrado el baile de graduación de ese año. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

\- No esperaba ir. Me has pillado por sorpresa.

\- Bueno... Si no te apetece ir conmigo lo entiendo. Pero a mí sí que me gustaría ir contigo.

\- Gracias, Hermione.

\- A ti por invitarme. Decide tú lo que te apetezca hacer. Por mi parte me encantaría ir al baile contigo, y por otro lado sería un honor hacerlo del brazo de uno de los mayores héroes que he conocido.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y Hermione creyó que se había cortado.

\- Harry, ¿sigues ahí?

Lo oyó respirar entrecortadamente. Hermione entendió que sus palabras lo habían emocionado.

\- ¿En tu casa a las siete y media?

\- Perfecto.

\- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana. Ah, por cierto, es un baile temático. Ya sabes "un cuento de hadas". ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre si deberíamos vestirnos de algo en concreto?

\- Pues la verdad es que tampoco he pensado mucho en ello. ¿Qué tal si vamos de nosotros mismos? Supongo que nos disculparán.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Creo que tengo un traje que era de mi madre, de su época hippie. No desentonará con el ambiente.

\- Yo recurriré a lo clásico.

\- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana a las siete y media.

El día del baile debería haber empezado bastante más tarde y con una programación musical en el equipo de sonido del salón, para eso era sábado. Pero el timbrazo que marcó el despertar de Hermione fue el del teléfono. Oyó a su madre descolgarlo y retazos de la conversación.

-... sí... de acuerdo... está siendo monitorizado... bien... ¿Quién está a su cuidado? Bien. Estaré ahí a las cuatro... Gracias por informarme.

Un suave chasquido le indicó a Hermione que el teléfono había sido colgado y eso acabó de despertarla. Se quedó en la cama, observando en techo, enfocándolo cada vez con más precisión a medida que batía en retirada su somnolencia. Aquel iba a ser el día del baile de graduación de los veteranos. Reencontrarse con todos los demás... ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Cuando hubiese cumplido su pena en el hospital orbital se reintegraría a la vida de la escuela, el curso siguiente, pero en esa ocasión sería en la clase de héroes. No quería dejar a Luna, Dean y Neville... La clase de héroes le resultaba tan poco acogedora como un clan de hienas hambrientas. Pero allí al menos estaría Harry.

Hermione oyó a su madre trastear por la cocina y se levantó.

Cuando llegó hasta la cocina Jane ya había sacado la tostadora y estaba extrayendo el surtido de mermeladas de la despensa.

-... nos días, mamá.

Jane se volvió hacia ella pero su mente parecía en otro sitio.

\- Buenos días, cariño.

\- ¿Te han llamado del hospital?

\- Eh... Sí. Tendré que ayudarte a preparar el vestido un poco antes. Llamaré para que te envíen un vigilante, estás en libertad vigilada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir al hospital? No te tocaba turno hasta el lunes.

\- Es una emergencia.

Hermione se quedó callada sin atreverse a lanzar la pregunta que bullía en su mente.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Draco?

Jane no varió su rebuscamiento por la despensa, ni se volvió para contestar a su hija, y su tono fue demasiado tranquilo.

\- No debes preocuparte por Draco, cariño. Está en las mejores manos.

 _No me has contestado, mamá._

A pesar de haber sido perfectamente funcional décadas atrás en algunos ambientes, el vestido que Jane había conseguido rescatar de un baúl para Hermione le daba un aire de princesa de cuento trasnochada. Era un simple vestido de tul vaporoso de tono marfil, ceñido a los costados por cintas entrecruzadas. Una cenefa de nudos bordados en color rojo vino recorría la parte de abajo y las mangas. No era exactamente un disfraz pero pasaría desapercibido en una fiesta temática. Jane la había ayudado a recogerse parte de la cabellera roja en dos trenzas que le rodeaban la cabeza resaltando el efecto.

\- Te queda bien. Tienes la misma talla que yo a tu edad.

\- Sí. Bueno, es un baile temático. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal.

Sin previo aviso, Jane colocó sobre la cabeza de su hija una diadema que había modificada añadiéndole algunas cuentas doradas hasta hacerla parecer una tiara.

\- Ahora sí pareces una princesa.

Hermione sonrió y Jane sintió un tremendo alivio al verla realizar ese simple gesto.

\- Creo que contrastaré un poco con Harry. Vendrá con traje.

\- Oh, para él también tengo algo.

Jane le enseñó lo que llevaba en la otra mano. Era un cartel, con una cinta para colgarlo al cuello. En él rezaba "hace un rato era una

rana". Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su madre. Jane sintió un gran alivio ante ese sonido.

 _Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te oía reír, Hermione._

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Jane fue a abrir dejando a Hermione sola ante el espejo. La chica observó su figura con creciente distanciamiento.

 _Este va a ser mi último cuento de hadas..._

Hubo un saludo en la puerta, una voz de hombre, Jane respondió de manera cordial. La puerta fue cerrada y luego hubo pisadas acercándose hacia la habitación.

\- Hermione, cariño, permíteme que te presente al agente Richmond -un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y de aspecto afable se presentó en la puerta de la habitación-. Es un agente de seguridad súper heroica. Él será tu vigilante y te acompañará a ti y a Harry. Tiene autorización para dejarte noqueada si se te desmadran los poderes. Tiene en su poder varias dosis de calmante nervioso y mi permiso para usarlas. No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte ir a ese baile.

\- Tranquila, mamá.

\- Yo he de irme, tengo una emergencia en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

\- De las que no te puedo contar todavía.


	25. Para siempre de momento

**Nota de Autora:** Esta obra es una adaptación de la historia _Deslices_ _Imperdonables_ de la autora **UNADE** , quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla con los personajes de **Rowling**.

 _Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de_ **Wattpad**

 **Aclaración:** Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la película Sky High para entender muchas cosas.

Hermione y Harry se aparecieron en los jardines de Hogwarts. El lugar se veía vacío, a todas luces todos debían estar ya en el gran comed disfrutando de la celebración. El agente Richmond mantuvo una respetuosa distancia para permitirles algo de intimidad, pero caminar hacia las puertas seguidos por esa escolta les pareció cuando menos extraño.

\- Nunca había tenido escolta, me siento casi como una celebridad -murmuró Hermione.

\- Casi lo somos. Salieron tus fotos en el periódico salvando al hijo de Remus Lupin y la mía peleando contra el robot.

\- Cierto. Espero que no nos traten de manera diferente. Quiero un poco de normalidad en mi vida.

La música se derramaba fuera del gran comedor a través de las puertas cerradas, anticipando el ambiente que encontrarían en el interior. Un alumno de primer curso se encargaba de hacer de portero. Le entregaron los dos cartones que representaban la entrada pagada. Les dedicó una larga mirada y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo cuando se fijó en el escolta que venía con ellos.

Hermione y Harry afrontaron las puertas. Instintivamente se tomaron del brazo de forma simultánea y con ese gesto pretendieron darse un ánimo mutuo que ninguno de los dos había planteado pedir.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la transformación que había sufrido el comedor. Las duras y frías paredes había sido ocultadas tras una acogedora superficie de telas que ondeaba sutilmente. Los hirientes focos permanecían ciegos y los puntos de iluminación habían bajado hasta posarse sobre las mesas. Simulacros de velas se habían colocado sobre ellas en retorcidos candelabros de aspecto barroco. Las telas blancas brillaban en la parte de abajo por el reflejo de las luces y se difuminan hacia la oscuridad del techo en un degradado hacia el violeta, dando un ambiente onírico al lugar. Las mesas habían sido cubiertas por manteles de tono violeta, con motivos estampados de nudos sinuosos y zarcillos en los que se adivinaban adornos florales y perfiles de criaturas de cuentos. Había un rincón con telarañas dedicado a los cuentos de terror que había tenido mucho éxito. Hermione y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Uau! -fue todo lo que atinó a decir Harry.

\- Tenemos que felicitar al equipo de decoración.

\- Sí.

La música seleccionada no se correspondía a la esperada en un cuento de hadas, pero sí en una celebración adolescente. En ese momento sonaba "Let the bodies hit the floor", de los Drowing Pools. El contraste era de agradecer. Les devolvía al mundanal mundo.

Entre los reunidos abundaban los trajes largos de vistosos colores en ellas, que pretendían insinuar realeza, y los cortos que pretendían sugerir oscura seducción. Ellos optaban por el humor y los chistes visuales. Los alumnos de primer curso formaban grupitos dispersos por el perímetro y observaban la novedad con ojos ávidos. A los veteranos, los que ese año se graduaban, se les podía percibir, además de por su altura, por su actitud segura en mitad del lugar, copando las atenciones de aquella celebración. Ellos eran los protagonistas ahora, y lo sabían.

Los más próximos a la puerta se volvieron al notar que había recién llegados. Dos héroes de segundo curso se quedaron mirándolos como si hubiesen sido una aparición. Ninguno de ellos hizo el gesto de adelantarse a saludarlos, parecían desconcertados. Entre ellos Hermione vio a Pansy, que esbozó una mueca despectiva hacia ellos y no pudo oír lo que le dijo al chico que la acompañaba por culpa de la música. La idea de acudir a aquella celebración de repente no le pareció tan buena. En ese momento, de la masa de alumnos surgió un chico con la piel azul. Les costó reconocerlo en un principio.

\- ¡Harry! Creíamos que no vendrías.

\- Hola, Dean. Eh... Bonito color.

\- Soy el príncipe azul. Se me tiene que notar, el prota de todo cuento.

\- Ah...

Dean hizo señales a otra persona entre la gente.

\- ¡Neville! Son Harry y Hermione, han venido.

Neville se acercó hasta ellos y su muestra de entusiasmo fue más contenida.

\- Harry, Hermione, me alegro mucho de verlos.

Llevaba una librea antigua y cargaba con un compendio de pergaminos bajo el brazo. Se había colocado unas gafas pequeñas sobre la punta de la nariz.

\- ¿Qué se supone que eres?

\- El consejero de un rey. Ya sabes que el papel protagonista no va conmigo. Prefiero pasar desapercibido.

Terry correteó hasta al lado de Dean. Llevaba, además del vestido, unas orejitas de gato sobre la cabeza, cola y un cascabel al cuello.

\- No me lo digas -murmuró Hermione-, el gato de la bruja.

Terry sonrió y asintió.

\- Hermione, ¿cómo está Draco? Tú estás ahora en el hospital orbital, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, estoy prestando servicios sociales. Ése de ahí es mi vigilante.

Hermione señaló tras ella al agente que le habían asignado en ausencia de su madre. Se mantenía contra la pared para no interferir en su vida social, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- Uau... Parece que seas famosa ahora- murmuró Neville.

\- A Draco lo mantienen todavía dormido. Esperan que pueda recuperarse un poco más para poder despertarlo y meterlo en un tanque de regeneración. Si no es capaz de controlar sus poderes cuando despierte puede ser muy peligroso.

Terry sonrió de manera encantadora, y la sensación de alivio que irradió llegó hasta Hermione y la envolvió como una ola.

\- Pero bueno... ¡Cueten! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo lo viviste en esa lucha? Lo vimos en los diarios.

Más alumnos se fueron reuniendo alrededor de ellos, interesados en los sucesos que esperaban se iban a relatar en un momento. Fue cuando Dean tomó el control.

\- Atrás, dejadlos pasar. Necesitan un respiro después de todo por lo que han pasado. Vamos... Vamos... ¡Abran paso!

Cual maestro de ceremonias, Dean los guió hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Allí, Ronald conversaba con Lavender Brown animadamente. Ronald había añadido unas orejas y una cola lobunas a su traje de gala. Lavender llevaba una corta capa roja sobre los hombros, a juego con su vestido. Era todo un contraste con sus cabellos negros, cortados a la altura de los hombros, y sus ojos grises. Ella se ruborizaba de vez en cuando y bajaba la vista con timidez.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Lavender Brown intimidada por un chico? ¿La mayor cotilla de la escuela, avergonzada por una inocente conversación? ¿Caperucita y el lobo?

Cuando se acercaron, Ronald se volvió hacia ellos. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a Harry y le dio un caluroso abrazo, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

\- Me alegro de verlos a ambos. Esto no habría sido lo mismo sin ustedes. ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?

\- Bien...

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja ante ese recibimiento. Tras tantos días teniendo que justificarse y driblando conversaciones peligrosas, que Ronald no le exigiese unas palabras a cambio de una acogida fue de agradecer.

\- Oh, cuidado con el ponche, alguien ha echado suero de la verdad en él. Por eso lo han precintado. El profesor Severus ha confesado que le gusta leer novela romántica para chicas.

Harry soltó una risotada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Creo que vamos a sufrir las consecuencias todos.

\- Pero eso será el curso que viene.

\- Potter, -Harry se volvió hacia Lavender. La chica tenía una voz suave y amable-. Yo... Lamento mucho lo sucedido con tu padre. Me refiero a que oí cosas que... Me refiero a que tú eres tú y no esperes que yo crea que... Me refiero a que tus actos te definen.

Harry se quedó de piedra.

\- Gracias, Lavender.

Ronald sonrió.

\- Veo que se conocen. Entonces no hace falta que los presente.

\- Bueno en realidad no nos conocemos, solo nos habíamos visto de lejos.

\- Por cierto -preguntó Hermione-, ¿dónde está Luna?

\- Debe estar bailando con su pareja -contestó Ronald.

Hermione observo hacia la pista de baile tratando de encontrarla entre la masa.

\- ¿Con quién ha venido?

\- No te lo vas a creer...

Ronald señaló un lugar específico de la pista. Luna y un héroe de segundo curso se abrazaban meciéndose al son de la música en un baile que sugería un erotismo velado. AmbOs sonreían y parecían estar hablándose en susurros. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y un poco después su mandíbula se descolgó.

\- Es es...

Lavender se adelantó.

\- Sí, y mantenían una relación desde hacía tiempo. Parece que han decidido destaparla hoy.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías?

Lavender asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

\- Porque ellos me lo pidieron.

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido y una risa contenida.

\- Parece que me he perdido un montón de cosas...

Luna se había colocado una alitas de mariposa a la espalda de color lila, y el pelinegro llevaba el traje de cuero de algún tipo de guerrero de un mundo de cómic.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Parecen felices.

La música bajó de volumen, y la Directora McGonagall subió al escenario. Los presentes volvieron su atención hacia ella, expectantes. Era el momento de la entrega de premios.

La ceremonia duró media hora. Hubo un discurso de la directora, hubo aplausos, hubo homenajes... Se repartieron los premios en las diferentes categorías: resultados académicos por asignaturas, resultados deportivos, actividades extraescolares... Luna y el equipo de decoración se llevaron el premio a la mejor obra artística pictórica por la decoración del baile. El premio a la deportividad se lo llevaron dos curritos de segundo, por el partido de Capturar la Bandera más espectacular del año. Hermione se lo había perdido. Neville consiguió otro por organizar el grupo de excursionismo.

Ese año no hubo coronación de rey y reina. La Directora había decidido acabar con el cuento de hadas en que algunos estaban sumergidos y lo estaba materializando en hechos. A partir de entonces todos y cada uno iban a ser valorados por sus actos, no por un papel preestablecido.

En cuanto acabó la entrega de premios volvió la música, pero esta vez era tranquila y Ronald se escusó.

\- Disculpenme, chicos. Tengo una cita con mi encantadora acompañante.

Lavender sonrió cuando Ronald tomó su mano con la profesionalidad de un galán de cine y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Hermione y Harry los miraron alejarse.

\- ¿Te imaginabas así a Lavender Brown? -preguntó Hermione.

\- En absoluto. Creía que era una cotilla insufrible y descarada. Al menos eso decían de ella.

\- Parece que le gusta Ronald.

\- Eso parece. Fue ella la que se lo pidió a él.

\- ¡Qué valiente!

Una voz femenina llamo a Hermione por su apellido.

\- Granger...

Hermione se volvió. Astoria Greengrass y su grupito se habían acercado a ellos. Llevaba del brazo a un currito de segundo de aspecto despistado. Astoria portaba una varita con una estrella dorada en la mano. Sonreía sin que sus ojos acompañasen a ese gesto. Pansy a su lado, con un traje azul de escamas, recordaba a una sirena. Ambas ofrecía la inclinación de cabeza característica del que se cree en superioridad táctica y está a punto de humillar a alguien. Los labios de Pansy se fruncían en una desagradable mueca.

\- Oí que te habían condenado a trabajos sociales por ocultación de poderes -dijo Astoria despacio, saboreando cada palabra.

Hermione asintió.

\- Sí, estaré ocupada hasta finales de verano. No va haber vacaciones para mí este año.

\- Al menos no has acabado como Draco.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante la calma con la que ella mencionaba el estado de Draco. Puede que en realidad no estuviese al tanto de lo graves que resultaban sus heridas, del sufrimiento, de haberlo vigilado horas sin notar el más mínimo gesto en él...

\- Eh... No, por suerte...

Pansy se lanzó a su vez.

\- Fue adorable el numerito que armaron ambos en el pasillo. ¿Qué intentaban? ¿Matarnos a todos? Casi lo conseguís. Lo de acabar ambos desnudos ahí en medio creo que fue lo más espectacular.

Hermione no había vuelto a pensar en aquello desde que ocurrió. Había protegido su mente de aquel suceso, temerosa de enfrentarse a los efectos sociales de algo tan bochornoso. Se ruborizó y trató de de buscar una explicación.

\- Yo... Eh... Fue involuntario...

Alrededor de ellos, varios alumnos se estaban fijando en la conversación y Astoria supo que era el momento.

\- No lo parecía Granger. Me sorprende verte fuera del correccional. Parece que a menos que los dejen en la cama de un hospital no hay manera de retirar a un criminal de la via pública. Y no digamos ya a una exhibicionista.

Hermione tardó varios instantes en procesar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo todas las hormiguitas que poblaban su alma despertaron y se enfocaron a Astoria y Pansy.

 _No... No... No... No... No... ¡Quietas!_

Harry se interpuso entre ambas.

\- Ya basta, Astoria.

Astoria dirigió una mirada de triunfo, hacia Harry. Ahora ya sin tratar de disfrazarla. Varios alumnos observaban la escena previendo el desastre.

\- No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada, Potter. No después de saber quien fue en realidad tu padre.

Hermione notó que Harry se ponía a temblar pero no se atrevió ni a hablar para calmarlo, a punto como estaba de perder ella misma el control. El agente Richmond observó el gesto de su custodiada y echó mano a la pistola con dardos calmantes que llevaba. Astoria lo percibió por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con gesto de victoria. Era el momento de rematar socialmente a Hermione Granger.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que D...

En ese momento el contenido de una ponchera cayó sobre Astoria y su grupo con un escandaloso "choff". La ponchera en sí descendió hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Astoria como un grotesco sombrero. La sorpresa barrió la furia en la mente de Hermione. Harry tomó su mano entonces.

\- Hermione, contrólate. Tu vigilante viene hacia aquí.

Hermione respiró hondo y puso en marcha las técnicas aprendidas para doblegar sus poderes. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que el agente Richmond dudaba un momento y después guardaba la pistola inyectora que había sacado.

Pansy, frente a ellos, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez mirando su traje arruinado goteando sustancia pegajosa en mitad de un charco. Astoria se quitó de la cabeza el objeto que obstruía su visión y lo lanzó al suelo. El golpe resonó por todo el lugar. El currito que la acompaña se puso a reír a su lado sin poder contenerse. Los alumnos que aún no se habían percatado el incidente empezaron a volverse hacia la escena.

\- ¡Cállate, Damon! -ordenó Astoria a su acompañante. Pero él era incapaz de dejar de reír.

\- Creí que aunque me hubieses pagado para acompañarte me aburriría como una ostra. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Astoria se volvió hacia él y le chilló con tono histérico.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, imbécil?

\- Me temo que el suero de la verdad que volcaron en la ponchera está haciendo estragos en tu acompañante, Astoria. No te enfades con él.

Ronald se había abierto paso hasta la escena junto con Lavender. Había hablado con calma, sin alzar la voz, pero todos notaron la amenaza que suponía. Astoria buscó entre la multitud de ojos que los rodeaban al que había perpetrado ese incidente. Los ojos de Astoria se detuvieron sobre Luna.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Malditas sean Lunatica! ¡Has sido tú!

Theo se situó frente a Luna y miró directamente a Astoria a los ojos.

\- Intentabas que Hermione perdiese el control. Lavender lo oyó todo y Luna lo ha evitado.

\- ¡No deberian estar aquí! No deberian haberles permitido entrar. ¡Diré que me has atacado! Diré que me has amenazado, diré que Harry me ha amenazado y todos me creerán.

Theo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto de satisfacción. El suero de la verdad también estaba afectando a Astoria.

\- Yo no te creeré Astoria -dijo suavemente Lavender.

Astoria sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Tú no eres más que una cotilla insufrible y Harry es el hijo de un criminal. Diré que él me amenazó y que Hermione lo animó a hacerlo y todos me creerán.

\- Yo no te creeré -declaró Ronald.

\- Yo no lo creo -sentenció Luna.

\- Ni yo -Neville se situó junto a sus amigos.

\- Ni de broma nos vamos a tragar esa mentira, nena -Dean...

Neville, Dean, Ronald, Lavender, Luna, fueron posicionandose alrededor de Hermione y Harry.

\- Creo que yo tampoco voy a creer dicha versión.

La sombra de la directora McGonagall se materializó tras ellos con su pose clásica de "aquí van a rodar cabezas".

Astoria y Pansy desaparecieron de la fiesta, animadas por un comité de disciplina. Ni Hermione ni Harry quisieron regodearse en la escena y se retiraron hacia otra zona del salon. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un reencuentro con la "normalidad". Luna y su acompañante se acercaron a ellos.

\- El es Theodore Nott. Es mi pareja, dentro y fuera de este baile.

Pareció una declaración de intenciones.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos, Theo.

El chico miró a Hermione y Harry.

\- Gracias a ustedes por procurarme una excusa para masacrar a esas dos imbéciles. Sé lo que significa que te provoquen hasta el descontrol.

\- Espero que no te traiga consecuencias.

\- Habrán valido al pena.

\- Hemos ganado el premio a la mejor obra pictórica.

\- Oh, eh... Felicidades -se apresuró Hermione. Casi había olvidado las capacidades de Luna para segar temas de conversación.

\- De todas maneras, no tuvo mérito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Realicé una encuesta sobre los colores a usar, así me aseguré que una mayoría se mostrase favorable al ambiente creado.

Hermione enarcó las cejas ante esas declaraciones y reprimió una risa.

\- Eres increible, Luna.

Fue Theo el que respondió a eso.

\- Lo sé -dijo. Tomó a Luna de la mano y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista de baile.

Harry las observó alejarse con gesto admirativo.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Eso sí es una chica guerrera! ¡Vaya mujer!

\- ¡Cuidado, Harry! Tiene novio, y creo que me da más miedo Theo que ella.

Harry rió.

\- ¿Quieres que bailemos?

Hermione asintió. Se cogieron de la mano y se abrieron paso entre los que ocupaban la pista.

Tras adoptar la postura reglamentaria se amoldaron a los acordes que sonaban. Hermione adoptó un gesto serio.

\- Cuando Astoria mencionó a Draco estuve a punto de perder el control.

\- Lo sé. Tu vigilante ya tenía el inyector de calmantes en la mano. Habría sido un desastre que tu baile terminase así.

\- No pude evitarlo. Cuando hablaron de Draco noté que... Está en el hospital y ni siquiera sé si se recuperará.

Harry la interrumpió

\- Se recuperará, estoy seguro. Es la persona más duro con el que me he encontrado. Sus choques con Rocaman habrían tumbado a un rinoceronte y él se levantaba. Cuando se recupere tú deberás estar esperándole, ¿entiendes?

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con lo que había sido un llanto frustrado.

\- Harry, ¿cuándo has aprendido a ser tan sabio?

\- Lo sucedido me hizo pensar mucho. Yo te provoqué el ataque que hizo que se descontrolasen tus poderes y los metió a ti y a Draco en problemas. Al menos te debía lo de hoy.

\- Yo tuve parte de la culpa de aquello. Entiendo por qué me dijiste todo aquello. Debería haberte explicado antes... Quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo haber dejado que todos creyesen algo que no era real. Tenía mucho miedo a decirlo en voz alta porque era como si yo fuese responsable de que nuestra historia no funcionase. Como si estuviese fallando yo...

\- Te entiendo. A veces me da la sensación de que mi vida ya la han decidido otros, que otro escribe el guión que debo interpretar. Como un cuento...

\- ... de hadas.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Había una tristeza serena en los ojos del chico, sin reproches.

\- Siento haber sido tan estupido y ciego, Hermione. No me di cuenta, tan preocupado como estaba por creerme mi propia historia. Pero al menos parece que nuestra alianza sí funciona.

\- Yo creo que sí.

El chico desvió la mirada y su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

\- ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mí? ¿Voy a ser el hijo de un supervillano?

Había tristeza en sus palabras. Ya no era el chico que había sido, se había convertido en adulto de la manera más dura posible. Ya no había un padre que le guiase, ya no había blancos y negros en su vida, ya no había certezas.

\- No lo sé Harry, pero creo que tú decidirás tu destino en realidad. Has renunciado a la fama fácil que te hacía ser el hijo de James Potter para hacer lo correcto. Hace falta valor para ello. Yo creo que eres un héroe auténtico por tus propios méritos.

Hermione vio en los ojos de él que sus palabras le había calado muy hondo. Harry la abrazó y ella hizo otro tanto.

Arropados por el refugio psicológico que habían formado no se percataron de que la gente había dejado de bailar alrededor de ellos a pesar de que la música seguía sonando. Los crecientes murmullos les hicieron alzar las miradas. Los alumnos se volvían hacia la entrada con expectación. Hermione y Harry trataron de discernir a su vez algo. Por un momento a Hermione le pareció ver la figura de su madre junto a la puerta, pero la masa de alumnos se estaba desplazando y se interpuso en su campo de visión.

 _¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Se estaba abriendo un pasillo entre los presentes que acabó por confluir en Hermione y Harry. Por él caminaba un chico vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra. No había venido arreglado para la ocasión, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pasar por una peluquería. Sus largos cabellos ocultaban parte de sus facciones. En aquel ambiente lleno de artificio y relamidos peinados resaltaba como un pájaro negro en un cielo despejado. Los presentes se apartaban a su paso dirigiéndole miradas de desconcierto. Parecía como si un depredador sin hambre se hubiese colado entre una bandada de vistosos pájaros de corral. Tal vez precisamente por ello, su figura irradiaba todo el peligroso poderío que había irradiado Draco Malfoy hacía ya tanto tiempo que a Hermione le parecía una eternidad.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Aléjate de mi chica!

Hubo una exclamación conjunta en el gran salon cuando todos reconocieron su voz y con eso se despejaron las dudas definitivamente. Era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no fue capaz de reaccionar. Su mente no asimilaba aquella voz ni aquella figura. Había pasado demasiados días vigilándolo en la cama de un hospital, observando su debilidad, como para asumir de repente que volvía a estar en pie. Fue Draco quien llegó hasta ella y le sonrió. Estaba un poco más delgado. Su cabello había crecido mucho y una cicatriz cruzaba sobre su ojo derecho, por suerte esquivándolo. Le hacía parecer mayor.

\- ¿Draco? -murmuró Hermione, dubitativa.

\- ¿No te alegras de verme? -preguntó con suavidad y un cierto gesto de desconcierto. Cuando el reflejo de un fuego pareció arder el el fondo de sus pupilas las dudas se despejaron en Hermione. La chica no fue capaz de contestar. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese controlarlas. Draco la estrechó contra él y su voz salió en un susurro.

\- Hermione...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Si te molesta mi presencia me voy -bromeó.

La chica se apartó de él y a sus sollozos se entremezcló una risa.

\- ¡Estoy contenta, idiota! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! No sabía cuando... No sabía si te recuperarías... Aún no entiendo cómo has...

Draco se adelantó a su pregunta.

\- Esta mañana me metieron en el tanque de regeneración. Tu madre me ha traído.

\- Así que esa era la emergencia que no podía contarme... ¡Tengo una madre increíble!

\- Y ella tiene una hija increíble.

Acto seguido volvieron a abrazarse y las manos de ambos se aferraron al otro con avidez. Poco a poco, alrededor de ellos, empezaron a sonar aplausos. Primero tímidos, luego cada vez más enérgicos. Draco y Hermione permanecieron en mitad de aquella ovación, reacios a soltar su presa. Cuando finalmente se apartaron Draco deslizó los dedos por las mejillas de Hermione barriendo las lágrimas, pero la sonrisa de Hermione irradiaba una felicidad tan deslumbrante que parecía hacerla brillar.

\- Tengo la cabeza dura, rton de biblioteca. No deberías haberte preocupado por mí.

Hermione tocó la cicatriz de su frente.

\- Ahora ya podrás impresionar a la chicas todo lo que quieras con esto en la cara.

\- Creo que por el momento, sólo tengo a una en mente.

Draco besó la mejilla que acababa de acariciar. Hubo "oooooohs" entre los que observaban la escena. Alguien gritó entre los presentes "¡Vaya mierda de beso, Draco! Yo puedo hacerlo mejor".

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Creo que ese imbécil tiene razón.

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre Hermione con la intención de besarla, pero ella se le adelantó. Los aplausos retomaron en intensidad y fueron coronados por silbidos de entusiasmo. El beso duró una eternidad, más que los aplausos que lo secundaron.

Harry observaba el reencuentro con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada melancólica en los ojos. Como si pudiese sentir esa mirada, Draco se volvió hacia él, soltó a Hermione y su gesto adusto pareció suavizarse por un instante.

\- Potter...

\- Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, Malfoy -dijo Harry.

\- Te debo una, Potter. No lo olvidaré -.Su voz sonó suave, casi dulce, en contraposición al agresivo tono irónico que solía usar.

Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Si no les importa voy a beber algo, necesito descansar un poco.

Harry se metió entre la gente rumbo a la mesa de las bebidas. Terry surgió a su lado de repente y se aferró a su brazo.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- ¿Y tu pareja?

\- Somos impares, yo he elegido venir sola.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque no sabía a quien escoger. La directora McGonagall me lo permitió.

A mitad de camino un héroe de segundo interpeló a Harry.

\- Potter, vi las imágenes de tu combate contra el robot. ¡Eso fue increíble!

\- Eh... Gracias...

En la pista de baile, la música inició un nuevo tema, rock gótico en forma de balada de Evanescence, y Hermione enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, satisfecha con el cambio de pareja que había sufrido.

\- Hermione, no quiero estropear el momento pero soy un desastre bailando.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Creo que nunca he bailado agarrado a una chica.

\- No importa. No es más que una excusa para poder abrazarse en público. Puedes estarte quieto mientras me abraces simplemente.

\- Me gusta la idea.

Draco posó las manos en el hueco de la espalda de ella y siguió con rigidez sus movimientos. Pero a los pocos instantes sus manos se amoldaron a las curvas de Hermione y fue capaz de acompañarla con cierta soltura. La música los envolvió alejándolos de lo que era o no era real y el mundo pareció quedar muy lejos de ellos dos, de aquel momento.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que pense cuando recuperé la conciencia?

\- No lo sé.

\- Que quería verte.

Draco le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que pareció por un momento que el fuego que albergaba la envolvería, pero la voz que usó fue un susurro casi suplicante. Hermione sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la espalda cuando él deslizó sus manos por ella hacia los omoplatos. Sonrió y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

\- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo. Ha sido duro... Además he tenido que aprender a controlar mis poderes desbocados sin ti, y eso ha sido muy difícil.

\- Difícil, ¿por qué?

Hermione buscó las palabras durante unos instantes.

\- Cuando mis poderes me desbordaron... Creo que eras el único capaz de hacerme volver. Oir tu voz en mitad de aquello fue como la luz en mitad de la oscuridad. Oía todo, pero era como muy lejano. Nada lograba engancharme para hacerme volver, tú lo hiciste.

\- Eso es todo un halago, raton de biblioteca.

\- No, es sólo la verdad. Tengo a un vigilante armado cerca. Se me considera peligrosa. ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

\- Creo que querré verte cada día durante el resto de mi vida.

\- Puede que luego cambies de opinión -susurró Hermione y enarcó las cejas en un gracioso gesto.

\- No puedo saber qué sentiré mañana, pero ahora mismo lo que quiero es estar contigo siempre, al menos de momento.

Hermione sonrió...

\- Para siempre de momento... Nunca oí de ningún cuento de hadas que acabase con un "para siempre de momento".

\- Eso es porque somos nosotros quienes escribimos esta historia.

Hermione sonrió, y toda ella pareció brillar con ese gesto.

\- Entonces acabemos esta historia como se supone que ha de acabar un cuento.

Hermione se acercó para besarlo, pero el atrasó un instante el momento, el suficiente para susurrarle "Prefiero considerar que esto es en realidad un comienzo".

Hermione y Draco se fundieron en un segundo beso aún más apasionado que el anterior mientras los poderosos arpegios del estribillo se adueñaban del lugar.

 **FIN**

 **Nota de Lumione:** Chan chan chan... He aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, que me ha gustado poder traerselas, gracias a la bella de **UNADE**. ¿A que les sorprendio este final? Bueno, como he dicho muchas veces, cuento con el permiso de la autora para poder continuar con la obra. Por lo menos, en planes a futuro no está nada planeado hacerlo, pero quien sabe...

Solo dire... **G R A C I A S**... mil veces **GRACIAS**. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que ha sido **REDENCIÓN**. No tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo que me han dado, cada comentario, mensaje privado, etc para que siguiera este bello fic.

Les agradezco de corazón todo su cariño... Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo...

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE MLFY**


End file.
